Where Loyalties Lie
by Lotus Blossom88
Summary: COMPLETE! Emma Martin is Benjamin Martin's eldest daughter. When Benjamin finds out that she's a Loyalist, he disowns her.
1. Chapter 1

Where Loyalties Lie

Characters

Benjamin Martin-age 46

Gabriel Martin-age 18

Emma Martin-age 18

Thomas Martin-age 15

Nathan Martin-age 13

Margaret Martin-age 11

Samuel Martin-age-10

William Martin-age 7

Susan Martin-age 4

Charlotte Selton-age 36

Abigale-age 45

Jean Villeneuve-age 46

John Billings-age 47

Reverend Olliver-age 52

Peter Howard-age 50

Mrs. Howard-age 48

Anne Howard-age 17

James Wilkins-age 25

Hannah Wilkins-age 18

Henry Wilkins-age 56

Louise Wilkins-age 50

William Tavington-age 30

Nathaniel Bordon-age 30

Charles O'Hara-age 36

Charles Cornwallis-age 55

Plot Summary

Emma Martin is the eighteen year old daughter of Benjamin Martin. She is a Loyalist and taken in by the Wilkins family when her father disowns her.

Chapter 1

June of 1776

It was a hot summer day in Wakefield. I was in the barn with Father and my youngest sibling, Susan. Two of my younger brothers, Nathan + Samuel were in the fields, helping the servants plant corn. My twin brother, Gabriel, and our younger brother, Thomas, were out hunting. My younger sister, Margaret, was teaching our youngest brother, William, his letters. Our main servant, Abigale, was in the kitchen making dinner. Susan and I were watching Father as he attempted to make a rocking chair. This was his twelfth attempt. I was sure it wasn't going to end well. It would probably break as soon as he sat down in it. Susan looked up at me and raised a brow.

"I know Susan." I said with a knowing smile. Susan hasn't spoken since our mother passed away. We can all read her expressions quite well. We both turned back to look at Father, who was setting the chair on the floor. We watched as he sat down and started rocking in it. He smiled triumphantly before the chair crumbled beneath him. He got up and started throwing pieces of the broken chair onto a pile of previous failures. He was about to throw another piece when he looked at Susan and I. We both gave him disapproving looks. He tossed the piece onto the pile and walked over to us.

"I guess I'll try another time." He said as he stood before us.

"That would be best father...to try again today would only make you even more frustrated." I said as Susan and I stood up. We all heard snickering and looked towards some bales of hay.

"Samuel...Nathan...come out from behind there." Father said. My two younger brothers fell over each other as they stumbled out from behind the hay bales.

"The post rider came father." Samuel said.

"Thank you boys. Run up to the house and get ready for dinner." Father said. The boys tore off towards the house. Father, Susan, and I walked up to the house and started preparing for dinner.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was sitting in the parlor, mending some clothes, when father walked in. He went to pick up the mail, then stopped to pour himself a drink. He looked over his shoulder, then looked at the fireplace.

"So...what came in the mail?" He said aloud. I listened as Gabriel and Thomas stumbled over each other to be the first to tear into the mail. Father and I looked at each other and chuckled in amusement. Gabriel handed the rest of the mail to Father after he and Thomas pulled out their letters. Father handed a few letters to me, then sat down at his desk to peruse his mail. I opened my first letter, which was from my close friend Hannah Wilkins.

Dear Emma,

I miss you so much my dear friend. I cannot believe it has been almost five months since we have last seen each other. James asked me to send his regards. Don't tell him I told you, but he fancies you. I hope that we'll be able to see each other soon.

Your dearest friend,

Hannah Wilkins

I smiled and set the letter aside and opened another one. This one was from my Aunt Charlotte who is living in her home in Charles Town.

My dearest neice,

I cannot wait to see you again. I have the dresses that I told you I would give you all boxed up and ready to be sent out. I am sorry that your birthday gifts have taken so long to be sent to you. The seamstress was occupied at the time. I am hoping to see you soon.

Love,

Aunt Charlotte

I set her letter aside and looked up at Father. He looked over at me and gave me a small smile.

"Peter Cuppin has joined the Continentals," Gabriel said. Father looked over his glasses at him, "he's seventeen...a year younger than I.

Gabriel was trying his hardest to get Father to allow him to join the Continental Army, but Father wouldn't allow it.

"I have been called to attend a meeting in Charles Town." He said after a few moments of silence.

"Charles Town? We're going to Charles Town?" Thomas asked in excitement. Father nodded and chuckled.

"The Continental Congress has been called to convene." He said as he set the letter aside.

"Do you think Hannah will be there?" I asked him.

"I am sure that she will be there with her family." He said with a smile. I returned the smile, I was thrilled that I would get to see Hannah and James.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aunt Charlotte! Aunt Charlotte!" My younger siblings yelled as they ran up the stairs to my aunt's home in Charles Town. Father, Gabriel, and I followed them up the stairs at a leisurely pace. We watched as th younger children ran into Aunt Charlotte's house. Father sent Gabriel in to calm them down. Aunt Charlotte walked over to me and looked at Susan, whom I was holding.

"Here Susan...this was your mother's." She said as she handed a doll to my youngest sister. Susan took it and tucked it under her arm. Aunt Charlotte looked at father and raised a brow.

"She's still not talking?" She asked him. He shook his head and watched as Aunt Charlotte turned to look at me.

"Hello Aunt Charlotte." I said with a smile.

"You look so much like your mother," she said as she hugged me, "you are a true Putnam woman."

"Thank you." I said as we pulled away from each other. She was right, I did look like my mother. I had the same curly, golden hair and blue eyes of a Putnam. Everyone was saying that I was going to make a fine wife and whoever married me was going to be a very lucky man. Father motioned for me to go inside and so I did. I sat down with Susan on my lap and watched everyone as they opened presents from Aunt Charlotte. Gabriel plopped down beside me and held up a few boxes for me.

"I'm guessing these are the dresses that she had made for you." He surmised.

"I think so." I said as I handed Susan to him. I opened each box and smiled. Each one contained a beautiful dress. I had three new dresses now. One was blue, another was green, and the last one was red.

"They're beautiful." Margaret remarked as she looked into the boxes.

"I'll let you and Susan wear them when you're older." I said to her with a smile. Margaret started bouncing up and down in excitement.

"I can't wait!" She exclaimed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabriel and I took a walk through the streets of Charles Town after dinner. I clung to him because the streets were filled with people. There was a crowd of people hanging effigies of King George and General Cornwallis and burning them. I was appalled that they would do such a thing. I was secretly a Loyalist. I refused to tell Father for fear that he might disown me. Hannah Wilkins and her family were the ones that swayed me into becoming a Loyalist. I was thinking about how horrid these people were acting when Gabriel pulled me over to a small gathering of people.

"Anne Howard I presume?" He asked a young woman.

"You know who I am Gabriel Martin. You put ink in my tea! It blackened my teeth for a month!" She said.

"That wasn't me...it must have been one of my younger brothers...maybe Nathan or Samuel." Gabriel said.

"No...it was you." She said. Anne's father, Peter Howard, was giving a speech. He had served for King George during the French and Indian War and lost one of his legs. He was complaining that the king was cutting off his other leg with taxes.

"Emma Martin...is that you?" Anne asked. I turned to her and smiled.

"Hello Anne." I said as she hugged me.

"At least you're not as bad as your brother." She said as she scowled at Gabriel. I laughed and turned back to listening to her father.

"Emma! Emma Martin!" Someone called. I turned around and smiled when I saw my friend, Hannah Wilkins, and her brother, James, walking towards me.

"Hannah!" I said aloud as we embrace.

"Emma! I'm so happy to see you!" She exclaimed.

"Hello James! How are you?" I asked as her brother took my hand and kissed the top of it.

"I am doing well." He said with a smile. I smiled back and turned to Hannah.

"Can you believe what some of these people are doing?" I whispered into her ear.

"It is appalling!" She said. I left Gabriel and walked with the Wilkins. We headed back towards Aunt Charlotte's home.

"If Father knew that I was a Loyalist...he would probably disown me." I said.

"You could come stay with us if that happened," Hannah said, "you know that you're always welcome at our home."

"Thank you Hannah, I will keep that in mind." I said. We make it to Aunt Charlotte's and sit down on the porch.

"Why don't you come home with us? I'm having a party soon and I'd like you to help me plan it." Hannah said.

"I'll have to ask Father first, but I'd love to!" I said with a smile. James sat in silence and listened to us.

"Hannah!" We all turned and watched as Margaret ran out and jumped into Hannah's arms.

"Look how much you've grown!" Hannah remarked as she hugged my sister.

"You look beautiful tonight Emma." James said to me while my sister and Hannah spoke.

"Thank you James." I said with a shy smile. He returned the smile and continued to gaze at me.

"We've both changed so much over these past couple of years." He said quietly.

"Yes we have...you've gotten much taller and handsomer." I said to him.

"And you've blossomed into a beautiful young woman." He said. I blushed furiously and looked down at my hands.

"Thank you." I said.

"I do hope that your Father allows you to come stay with us," James said, "being in your presence does me good."

"You flatter me so." I said as I looked up at him.

"You deserve to be flattered," he said, "any man that doesn't flatter you is a fool."

"I told you he fancies you!" Hannah said aloud. We both turned and looked at her and my sister, who were staring at us. I blushed furiously and James cleared his throat and scowled at his sister. Father stepped out onto the porch with Aunt Charlotte and smiled at all of us.

"Hello Hannah, James...how are you two doing?" He asked them.

"We're doing quite well, Mr. Martin. How are you?" James asked my father.

"I'm doing quite well, to. How are your parents?" He asked.

"Both are doing well." Hannah said.

"Father...Hannah has asked if I may go home with them. She is having a party soon and would like me to go help her plan it. May I go? Please?" I asked him.

"Yes, you may go," father said, "be on your best behavior."

"You know that I will be on my best behavior at all times." I said as I hug him.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Martin! I hope that I can come over sometime soon. I'd like to spend time with Emma, Margaret, and Susan." Hannah said.

"I will keep an eye on her Mr. Martin. I'll make sure nothing happens to her." James said.

"Thank you James." Father said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat beside Hannah and her mother during the meeting at the Charleston Assembly Hall. Gabriel and Thomas sat with Aunt Charlotte. James and his father sat across from Father down in the front. Hannah and I were busy talking when the meeting was called to order.

"Order! Order!," The speaker called, "our first order of business..."

"And our last if we vote a levy!" Mr. Simms yelled. All the men in the room started yelling.

"Order! Order!," the speaker called again, "our first order of business is an address by Colonel Harry Burwell of the Continental Army.

" You all know why I am here. I am not an orator and I will not try to convince you of the worthiness of our cause. I am a soldier and we are at war and with the declaration of independence we all expect from Philadelphia, it will soon be a formal state of war. In preparation for that, eight of the thirteen colonies have levied money in support of a Continental Army. I ask South Carolina to be the ninth." The colonel said.

"Massachusetts and Virginia may be at war, but South Carolina is not!" Mr. Simms called out.

"Hear! Hear!" A few men, including James and his father called out.

"Massachusetts and Virginia are not as far from South Carolina as you might think and the war they're fighting is not for independence of one or two colonies. It's for the independence of one nation." Colonel Burwell said.

"Tell me, Colonel, what nation is that?" James asked the colonel.

"An American nation!" Mr. Howard shouted. James looked at Mr. Howard and smirked.

"There is no such nation and to speak of one is treason." He said.

"We ARE citizens of an American nation! And our rights are being threatened by a tyrant three thousand miles away!" Mr. Howard yelled angrily.

"Would you tell me please, Mr. Howard, why should I trade one tyrant three thousand miles away for three thousand tyrants one mile away? An elected legislature can trample a man's rights as easily as a king can." Father said. Colonel Burwell turned to look at him.

"Captain Martin, I understood you to be a Patriot." He said.

"If you mean by patriot, am I angry about taxation without representation, well yes. Should the American colonies govern themselves independently? I believe they can, and they should. But if you are asking me, am I willing to go to war with England? Well, then the answer is most definitely NO!"

"This from the same Captain Martin whose anger was so famous during the Wildnerness Campaign? " Mr. Simms asked. Father looked at Mr. Simms and gave him a small smile.

"I was intemperate during my youth." He said.

"Temperance can be a convenient diguise for fear." Mr. Simms said coldly.

"Mr. Simms, I fought with Captain Martin in the French and Indian War, including the Wildnerness Campaign. We served under Washington. There's not a man in this room, or anywhere, for that matter, to whom I would more willingly trust my life." Colonel Burwell said.

"We do not have to go to war to gain independence." Father said.

"Benjamin, I was at Bunker Hill. It was as bad as anything you and I saw at Fort Wilderness. The British advanced three times and we killed over seven hundred of them at point blank range. If your principles dictate independence, then war is the only way. It has come to that." Colonel Burwell said gravely.

"I have eight children. My wife is dead. Now who is to care for them if I go off to war?" Father asked.

"Wars are not fought by childless men. A man must weigh his personal responsibilies against his principles." Colonel Burwell said.

"I will not fight...and because I will not fight, I will not cast a vote that will send others to fight in my stead." Father said.

"And your principles?" Colonel Burwell asked him.

"I'm a parent, I don't have the luxury of principles." Father said before sitting down. Everyone stared at Father in disbelief. I looked towards my brothers and aunt and watched as Gabriel walked out the door.

Hannah and I both were standing outside with her mother when a page boy ran out of the assembly hall.

"Twenty-eight to twelve, the levy passed!" He called out. Some men started firing off muskets and tossing their hats in the air. I watched as Gabriel joined the line of young men who were signing up to join the Continental Army. Father walked out and walked over down the steps and over to Gabriel. I watched them talk and could tell it was a heated discussion.

"Your father doesn't look very happy." Hannah remarked.

"Gabriel is joining the Continental Army. Of course he isn't happy." I said as Colonel Burwell walked up to my father.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Hannah said. Her father and James walked out of the assembly hall and joined us at the top of the steps.

"Your father surprises me." Mr. Wilkins said.

"You are not the only one who is surprised." I said as we walked down the steps towards my father.

"Emma...there you are." He said when he spotted me.

"Father...I thought you had principles." I said. He took a deep breath and looked at the ground.

"Gabriel just said the same thing," he said, "you'll understand when you have a family of your own Emma."

"I need to go and fetch my things from Aunt Charlotte's, Mr. Wilkins wants to leave right away." I said to him. He nodded and gave me a hug. I was walking away with the Wilkins family when Father called my name. I turned around and gave him a questioning look.

"When will you be home?" He asked. I looked at Hannah for the answer.

"We'll have her back to you in two or three weeks Mr. Martin." Her father answered. Father nodded, then turned to Aunt Charlotte and Thomas. All three waved goodbye and walked towards Aunt Charlotte's carriage.

The ride to the Wilkins Plantantion was a very uneventful one. Hannah and I started planning the party the day after we arrived at her home. Many local Loyalists were going to be in attendence. Hannah told me that she couldn't wait until we could have some British soldiers attend the parties.

"Is that so you can find yourself a husband?" I asked her. She giggled and pushed me over.

"No! Of course not!" She said aloud.

"You are such a liar." I said as I sat upright.

"Well...James said that he has every intention of joining the British Army. That's one soldier who would be more than willing to become your husband." She said. It was now my turn to push her over.

"Hannah! All this talk about finding a husband is making my head spin!" I said jokingly. Her father and brother rode up on their horses and stopped right in front of the porch.

"Are you young ladies having fun?" Mr. Wilkins asked us.

"Of course we are father!" Hannah said brightly.

"She's been talking about finding herself a husband amongst the British military." I said. Her father chuckled as he dismounted.

"I am fine with that as long as the young man isn't a rebel." He said.

"You know I have no intentions of marrying a rebel." Hannah said as she wrinkled her nose.

"What about you Emma...are you going marry a Loyalist or a rebel?" Mr. Wilkins asked me.

"I do not know because I have never really thought about it." I said.

"I am sure that you have many young men on both sides lining up to court you." He said.

"I have not taken notice if there are." I said with a smile. Hannah leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"James would love to court you."

I blushed and looked at her brother. He had his back turned to us as he spoke to a slave. He would be angry at his sister if he heard her comment.

"Jim...keep Emma company while your sister and I have a talk." Their father said suddenly. James leaned against the porch railing and gazed down at me.

"Are you excited about the party?" He asked me.

"I'm nervous...if Father finds out that I was at a party attended by Loyalists only he'll become suspicious." I said.

"I don't think he'd be too angry...unless the British were to do something to him or your family." James said.

"I hope you're right." I said with a small smile.

"Does he think that you are a patriot?" James asked me.

"I don't know what he thinks James. He doesn't speak his mind very often." I said. James tilted his head to the side and leaned towards me.

"He's a very quiet man...isn't he?" He asked me.

"He's always been quiet." I said.

"You seem to have inherited his quiet personality." James remarked. I laughed and shook my head.

"No...I inherited my quiet disposition from my mother...the only thing I inherited from my father is his stubbornness." I said. James laughed and sat down on the steps in front of me.

"Ah yes...the Martin stubbornness...I think some of your siblings inherited that trait as well." He said.

"Gabriel definitely inherited it as well as Thomas." I said as I thought about it. I looked up at the sky and thought of all the times Father had to work on getting Gabriel, Thomas, or I to do something that we didn't want to do. Yes...we all were definitely very stubborn. James was gazing at me when I looked back down. I blushed and looked down at my hands.

"You really are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." He murmured.

"Thank you." I said softly. He moved towards me until he was crouching in front of me.

"Look at me...please." He asked me. I looked at him and felt my heart start beating wildly in my chest. What was this feeling he was stirring up within me.

"James...I..." I started to say.

"I want to court you Emma Martin...I don't know if your father will allow it though...especially since a war is brewing. I know that if the British do something to harm him or your family that he might not allow me to court you," James said, "he won't want a Loyalist courting his daughter, let alone marrying her."

"James...he won't want me in his home if he discovers where my loyalties lie." I said.

"I know that...but would you want to court me if he disowned you or would you be faithful to your father and change sides?" James asked.

"I will not change what I believe in just to appease my father." I said. James caressed my cheek and smiled.

"I'm glad to know that you stick to your principles. I think that's what I like about you," he said, "not only are you beautiful, but you have a wonderful personality. You are also strong willed and you are very witty."

"Thank you, James." I said as I blushed.

"No...thank you for gracing me with your presence. Having you around makes things so much better." He murmured before planting a kiss on my lips. I stared at him for a few moments after the kiss. He stared back and waited for my reaction. He gathered me into his arms when I smiled.

"Promise me that you will talk to my father about courting me?" I asked him.

"That is a promise I am more than happy to make." He said as we embraced.

"I hope we are not interrupting." Hannah said from the doorway. James and I both stepped away from each other. I looked everywhere but at my friend and James scowled at her.

"Don't say anything to father about this." He said to her.

"I don't need to...he knows about your feelings for Emma." Hannah said as she walked over to me.

"I guess you would have to be blind to not see how fond I am of you." James said to me. He grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him.

"Of course...any man would be a fool if they didn't see how beautiful you are." He continued.

"I'm flattered, James, thank you." I said as he took ahold of my chin. He kissed me again before releasing me.

"I seem to remember when you two were children...James followed you everywhere. He would hug you and kiss you and tell everyone that he was going to marry you one day." His father mused from the doorway. We all turned and looked at Mr. And Mrs. Wilkins. They were smiling at James and I.

"I think that it would be a perfect match if you two were to marry," Mrs. Wilkins said, "plus, my son would be a very happy man. I would also love to have you become part of the family.

"Thank you, Mrs. Wilkins." I said.

"Of course...it is all up to your father on whether of not my son can court you," Mr. Wilkins said, "let us hope that nothing causes him to disagree to it."

Hannah and I were both busy getting ready for the party. It was going to start within an hour or so. Her mother was showing the slaves where to put everything. James and his father were in the study going over a few things.

"Emma...would you go and get Mr. Wilkins for me? I'd send Hannah, but I need her right here with me." Mrs. Wilkins said.

"Of course, Mrs. Wilkins." I said before going to the study to fetch her husband. I knocked on the door and waited for somebody to answer it. Mr. Wilkins opened the door and peered out at me.

"Yes, Emma, what can I do for you?" He asked me.

"Mrs. Wilkins asked me to come and get you, sir." I said. He opened the door wider and stepped out. James followed him and smiled at me.

"You look beautiful today, Emma." He said.

"Thank you." I said as he grabbed my hand. He placed a kiss on it then tucked it into his arm. We walked outside and stood on the porch.

"I hope that we can step out on this porch as man and wife one day." He said to me. I looked up at him and blushed.

"That would be wonderful...to be your wife...I do hope that Father will agree to letting you court me." I said.

"I'll be heartbroken if he says no." James said before looking down at me.

"I will be saddened as well." I said as we gazed at each other. A slave rode up to the porch and dismounted.

"Mr. Wilkins, sir, there are some carriageds coming!" He said.

"Thank you, Ezra." James said.

"I guess we should inform your parents that guests will be here within a matter of moments." I said.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed! I am glad to know that some of you like this fanfic! 

Chapter 3

Many local Loyalists had arrived at the Wilkins Plantation. Everyone was mingling and talking about whatever came to mind. Mr. Simms noticed me and beckoned me over.

"Aren't you Benjamin Martin's daughter?" He asked me.

"Yes, I am." I said. He gave me a questioning look, then smiled.

"Ah, so Benjamin Martin has a daughter who is a Loyalist...how does he feel about that?" He asked me.

"He does not know and does not need to know." I said to Mr. Simms.

"Oh? I see...your secret is safe with me child." Mr. Simms said.

"Thank you Mr. Simms, I will tell Father someday." I said.

"At least somebody in his family is intelligent enough to support the King." Mr. Simms said. I was about to respond, but the sound of hoofbeats and a carriage arriving captured my attention. Everyone turned and watched as some British soldiers rode in surrounding a carriage. We all watched in awe as the occupants of the carriage got out.

"Lord General Cornwallis." Mr. Simms said in awe.

"I cannot believe that we are being graced with his presence." I said as Hannah walked up to me. She pulled me over to stand with her family. Lord General Cornwallis made his way over to us. We all bowed before looking up at him again.

"Is this the home of Henry Wilkins?" He asked.

"Yes, my lord," Mr. Wilkins said, "welcome to my home."

"I had heard there was going to be a party here and decided to attend," Lord Cornwallis said, "I thought it would be best to meet some of the people who support the crown."

"We are honored that you decided to come and join the festivities." Mr. Wilkins said. Lord Cornwallis looked from Mr. Wilkins to his wife.

"Ah, this must be your wife I presume?" He asked.

"Yes, this is my wife Louise," Mr. Wilkins said as Lord Cornwallis placed a kiss on Mrs. Wilkins's hand, "and my son, James," James bowed his head and received the same gesture, "my daughter, Hannah," she curtsied and smiled when Lord Cornwallis placed a kiss on her hand, "and her friend, Emma Martin."

Lord Cornwallis placed a kiss on my hand before looking at Mr. Wilkins again.

"You have a lovely family," He remarked before motioning for some of his men to step forward, "this is my aid, General Charles O'Hara," a man with a powdered wig bowed to us, "Colonel William Tavington of the Green Dragoons," a tall, handsome man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes bowed his head to us, "Colonel Banastre Tarleton, also of the Green Dragoons," a red-headed man stepped forward and smiled at Hannah and I, "and Captain Andrew Bordon of the Green Dragoons."

A ginger haired man stepped forward and bowed his head to us.

"An honor to make you aquaintance." Mr. Wilkins said. Lord Cornwallis smiled and started talking with Mr. Wilkins. Hannah tugged on my arm and pulled me up onto the porch.

"Did you see Colonel Tarleton? And Captain Bordon? They're so handsome!" She said in excitement. I laughed and shook my head.

"Hannah...are you thinking that one of them will become your husband?" I asked her.

"Or my lover!" She said. I gave her an appalled look before pushing her.

"You think such naughty things Hannah Wilkins!" I said as her brother walked up. Hannah smiled and ran off towards Colonel Tarleton and Captain Bordon.

"How are you, darling?" James asked me as I shook my head.

"I am fine...of course...Hannah is going to drive me crazy." I said.

"Is she talking about making one of those men her husband?" James asked. I nodded and he chuckled and shook his head.

"Are you going to join them? The Green Dragoons?" I asked him.

"I would very much like to." He said as he looked at Colonel Tavington.

"You would look handsome in one of those uniforms." I said quietly. He turned to me and smiled before taking my hand.

"It would be an honor to wear that uniform...so that I could protect you." He said as he led me away from the porch. We walked over towards Colonel Tavington and stopped before him. He looked at James, then at me.

"You have a fine home." He said to James.

"Thank you, sir." James said.

"How would you like to join the Green Dragoons," the colonel asked, "we could use somebody with your knowledge of the land."

"I would be honored." James said with a smile. Colonel Tavington looked at me and smiled.

"You are a very lucky man to have such a beautiful creature on your arm." He remarked. I blushed and looked up at James, who was gazing at me.

"Thank you, sir. I am honored to have her on my arm," he said, "I hope to make her my wife one day."

"You had better hurry before somebody comes along and steals her heart away." The colonel said with a smile. James looked at him and smiled.

"I do hope that I won't have to contend with anybody for her affections." He said. Colonel Tavington looked at him and tilted his head to the side.

"I am sure that you will have to because Miss Martin is a beauty. Does she not have many suitors lining up for her hand?" He asked.

"Not that I know of." James said.

"Miss Martin...do you have many suitors?" Colonel Tavington asked me.

"I only have one that I know of." I said as I looked up at James.

"He is a very lucky man, as I said before," Colonel Tavington said, "there will be quite a few jealous men around when he marries you."

"I am sure that those men will be able to find another woman to win over." I said.

"We are not engaged, sir," James said, "I have yet to ask her father if I may court her."

"Ah, why don't you ask him? Is he here?" The colonel asked.

"No, my father is not here," I said, "he is not a Loyalist."

"I see...you might have some trouble convincing him to allow you to court his daughter here." He said.

"That all depends on whether or not the British causes harm to his family." James said.

"Well then, we'll have to be careful so that you can court this lovely young woman here." The colonel said with a smile.

"Emma! Come here! You must meet Colonel Tarleton and Captain Bordon!" Hannah said as she ran up. She grabbed my arm and pulled me away from her brother and Colonel Tavington. I followed after her and stopped before the two men. They smiled and bowed their heads to me.

"Miss Martin, an honor to make your aquaintance...again." Colonel Tarleton said.

"Thank you." I said before turning to my friend. She was smiling up at the colonel.

"Your friend has been talking quite a bit about you." The colonel said.

"What has she said?" I asked him.

"That you are a Loyalist and your family does not know." Captain Bordon said.

"What will happen when your family finds out?" Colonel Tarleton asked.

"I do not know...I have a feeling that my father might disown me." I said.

"She'll come live with my family if that happens." Hannah said.

"Well...the Wilkins Plantation will have two young beauties living here...makes me want to come visit again." Colonel Tarleton said. Hannah and I both blushed.

"You are welcome to come visit again...I am sure that my father would be willing to put you and your men up." Hannah said.

"We may have to keep that in mind, right Bordon?" Colonel Tarleton said with a smile.

"I agree sir, I would very much like to see Miss Hannah again." Captain Bordon said. Hannah blushed and smiled at the captain.

"As would I...for she is a very beautiful young woman." Colonel Tarleton remarked. I decided to leave Hannah with her two British soldiers and made my way towards the porch. James was still talking with Colonel Tavington when I walked past the two. I smiled at both men and continued on towards the porch.

"Excuse me, Miss Martin was it?"

I turned and looked up to find General O'Hara standing before me.

"Yes, I am Emma Martin." I said.

"I am Charles O' Hara," he said with a smile, "I wanted to tell you just how beautiful you are."

"Thank you, general," I said with a blush, "I am glad to know that James isn't the only one who thinks that I am beautiful."

"Is James your betrothed?" The general asked.

"No...I don't really know what to call him, for we are not even courting yet." I said.

"And why is that?" He asked me.

"He has to speak with my father...who is a patriot...we don't know if he'll agree to it." I said.

"Does your father know that you support the crown?" The general asked.

"No...and I fear that he will disown me when he does find out." I said with a frown.

"That would be rather unfortunate for you." He said sympathetically.

"It would be. I would miss my brothers and sisters terribly...as well as my father." I said.

"Quite understandable since he raised you." The general said with a nod.

"He is the only father I have...he's raised us all on his own for the past couple months. My mother died a few months back. I miss her dearly." I said as I looked up at the sky.

"Would she allow your father to disown you if she were still alive?" He asked me.

"I don't think so...she would be furious with him," I said, "she'd probably come here with me."

"You will be staying here with the Wilkins family if he disowns you?" The general asked me.

"Yes...they have offered to let me come live here with them." I said with a smile.

"Such a wonderful family they are...you have very good friends." The general remarked.

"Yes...I do...I thank God every day for them." I said as James walked up.

"Emma, darling, I have been told that your father is here." He said. I turned around and looked at him in shock.

"What? But James...he isn't supposed to be here!" I said aloud.

"I know that...he got word of this party and who was to attend and he is here to take you home." James said. I started shaking my head and turned when I heard my father calling for me.

"Emma! Emma Martin! You are coming home with me right now!" He said as he walked over to me.

"No father! I want to be here!" I cried out as he grabbed my arm.

"You will obey me and come home! You shouldn't be around these people! They want to keep freedom from us." Father said as he dragged me towards his horse.

"Let me go! Father...I am a Loyalist!" I said aloud. He stopped and turned on me.

"What?" He asked me. I could tell he was trying his hardest to control his anger.

"I am a Loyalist...the Wilkins family had no hand in my decision." I said.

"Emma...I cannot have this...you will change sides or else." He said.

"Or what father?" I asked him.

"You have no home to come to." He said.

"You're disowning me?" I asked him. He nodded and dropped my arm.

"So...are you a Patriot or a Tory?" He asked me.

"I am a Loyalist." I said with my head held high. He surprised me by grabbing me and shaking me before slapping me hard across the face.

"You are no longer welcome to come home! You are no longer allowed to call me father!" He roared as I dropped to the ground.

"Mr. Martin! Stop! She is your daughter!" Mr. Wilkins yelled as he ran over to me.

"I have no daughter...she is dead to me." Father said icilly before mounting his horse.

"Father!" I cried out as he rode off. He never turned back as he rode off down the lane. The Wilkins family gathered around me and picked me up off the ground.

"I can't believe you were right about him disowning you." Hannah said quietly. I looked around at everyone and burst into tears. I had been humiliated in front of a bunch of Loyalists as well as some British officers. James gathered me into his arms and held me close as I wept.

"James...what am I to do?" I asked as he led me into the house.

"I don't know darling...we'll figure it all out later." He said.

I spent the first week in my room in my new home. I didn't want to see anybody at all. I was so depressed and hurt. My father had broken my heart by disowning me. I would never see my brothers and sisters again. James broke the door down on the second week and pulled me out of the room.

"You need some fresh air." He said as he carried me down the stairs.

"James Wilkins! Put me down!" I yelled as he carried me outside.

"No! I will not allow you to stay in that dark room by yourself anymore!," he said angrily, "you need to eat...to bathe. Darling, I can't allow the woman I love to sit in darkness forever."

I burst into tears and buried my face in his shoulder. He sat down and held me close as I cried.

"How can I ever be happy again? I have lost my family." I said as I started sniffling.

"We are your family now, darling. We won't allow anything to happen to you." James murmured as he rocked me in his arms.

"James...I love you so much." I said as I looked up at him. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the tears from my face.

"I love you, too, Emma Martin." He said before kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and reveled in his scent. He smelled like cotton and horses.

"I guess we can court now...my father has no rights over me anymore." I said with a small smile. James returned the smile and took ahold of my chin.

"Then...may I have your permission to court you?" He asked me.

"Yes...you have my permission." I said. He kissed me tenderly before gazing into my eyes.

"You have made me the happiest man on earth," he murmured, "and I intend on making you the happiest woman on earth."

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews! I appreciate each and every one I get. Just to let all of you know, I am listening to music as I write this. Some of the music happens to be love songs and some are rock and roll. So, I'm inspired in so many ways when writing this story. "(Everything I do) I Do it For You" by Bryan Adams is playing and thinking about it makes me think of James and Emma :)**

Chapter 4

James had managed to pull me out of my depression. I don't know how he did it though. I found myself being carried outside by him every time I tried to lock myself in my room. I'd usually end up laughing as he carried me either bridal style or over his shoulder. His family found it all rather humorous as he'd carry me down the stairs and out the front door. I gave up on screaming at him to put me down and just let him take me outside. He would either dump me on the ground or carry me down to the pond and dump me in before jumping in after me.

"James Sheppard Wilkins! This is not funny at all!" I shrieked one day as I came up for air. He chuckled and waded in to join me.

"Get away from me!" I shrieked as he swam towards me. I swam away from him and tried to get out, but he was too quick. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back into the deep part of the pond.

"Come back here." He growled as I turned in his arms.

"James...this is not very proper." I said as he brushed some wet hair out of my face.

"We are courting." He reminded me.

"We are not married…which makes this very improper." I said as his sister ran up to the water's edge.

"Emma! Are you alright?" she asked me. I looked over at her and nodded.

"I'm fine Hannah! You're brother had best let me go or I will not allow him to court me anymore!" I called over to her. James gave me a confused look before releasing me.

"Stop looking like a sad puppy dog, James! She was only joking!" Hannah called as I got out of the water.

"I hope she was." He said as he followed after me. I turned around and wrapped my arms around him before giving him a kiss.

"Of course I was joking, darling," I said after breaking the kiss, "I would never break our courtship over something as silly as being tossed into a pond."

He smiled and returned the kiss. Hannah wrapped me in a towel and scowled at her older brother.

"You won't be courting her if she catches her death." She said as she pulled me towards the house. James followed us to the house and ran up to his room to change into dry clothes. I changed quickly, with Hannah's help, and turned when her mother knocked on the door.

"Are you decent, Emma?" she asked me. Hannah opened the door and we both looked at her mother.

"Lord Cornwallis and some of his officers are coming for dinner," she said, "they will be staying here with us. So, I expect you girls to be on your best behavior."

"Is it true that James will be leaving with them?" Hannah asked her mother. I looked at Hannah and gave her a questioning look.

"Yes, dear. He's joining the Green Dragoons," Mrs. Wilkins said, "he gets his uniform today."

"James is leaving? When?" I asked them.

"Tomorrow, dear." Mrs. Wilkins said. I ran out of the room and downstairs. I found James leaning against the porch railing.

"Is it true? You're leaving tomorrow?" I asked him. He pulled away from the railing and gazed down at me.

"Yes, I'm joining His Majesty's Green Dragoons." He said. I stepped towards him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Promise me that you'll come back to me?" I asked him. He took ahold of my chin and gazed into my eyes.

"I promise." He said before kissing me.

"You're doing this to protect me aren't you?" I asked him.

"You and my family," he murmured, "darling, everything I do…I do it for you…because I love you."

"James…I love you, too." I said as we held each other. We both turned at the sound of hoof beats and a carriage.

"They're here." James said as we watched Lord Cornwallis's carriage make its way down the lane towards the house.

"Percy, go tell Mr. Wilkins that Lord Cornwallis is here." I said to a passing slave. The carriage and horses stopped before the house. Lord Cornwallis got out of the carriage and motioned for his men on horseback to dismount. I recognized General O'Hara, Colonel Tavington, Colonel Tarleton, and Captain Bordon and smiled at all of them.

"Welcome to our home, my lord." James said with a slight bow.

"Thank you for inviting me again, Captain Wilkins." Lord Cornwallis said. I looked up at James in surprise and smiled.

"Captain Wilkins?" I asked him. He smiled proudly and turned to Colonel Tavington.

"Colonel Tavington, sir." He said.

"Captain, here is your uniform." Colonel Tavington said. Captain Bordon held out James's uniform, which James took eagerly.

"Thank you, sir." James said. He handed it to a servant and ordered them to put it in his room.

"Miss Martin…how are you on this fine afternoon?" Lord Cornwallis asked me. I knew that he remembered what happened at the party a few weeks back.

"I am much better. The Wilkins family is taking such good care of me," I said with a gracious smile, "James and I are courting now. I do hope that you will keep an eye on him for me, Colonel Tavington."

"I will try my best, Miss Martin," he said with a smile, "it won't be easy since there are over two hundred men in the Green Dragoons."

"Oh my! That is quite a lot of men to keep track of!" I said in surprise. Colonel Tavington chuckled and took my hand. He kissed it then turned when Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins stepped outside, followed by Hannah. Hannah smiled when she saw Colonel Tarleton and Captain Bordon. Both men returned her smile.

"Welcome back to our home, gentlemen." Mr. Wilkins said with a proud smile.

"We have a wonderful dinner planned for this evening." Mrs. Wilkins added.

"Your rooms are ready for you as well." Mr. Wilkins said.

"That is good to hear! My men and I are looking forward to spending the night in your humble abode." Lord Cornwallis said. Hannah grabbed my arm and pulled me away from James.

"They're back! Colonel Tarleton and Captain Bordon!" she said excitedly. I shook my head and pulled one of her strawberry blonde curls. She pulled one of my blonde curls and pushed me.

"Girls! Behave over there!" Mrs. Wilkins said sharply. I scowled at Hannah, who giggled.

"You're getting us in trouble in front of Lord Cornwallis!" I hissed.

"At least my father isn't beating me in front of him." Hannah reminded me.

"Still…we're getting yelled at in front of him. I've suffered enough humiliation in front of these men." I whispered to my friend.

"I'm sorry, Emma." She said as she patted my hand.

"I forgive you Hannah, I can't stay mad at you forever," I said as I hugged her, "you're the only family I have now."

She hugged me back, then turned to look at her two favorite British officers. Both men smiled at her, which made her giggle.

"So, which one do you think will ask to court me first?" she asked me.

"Captain Bordon," I said to her, "Colonel Tarleton looks like the kind of man who doesn't court women. Don't you see how he looks at us? He would rather bed you then marry you."

"Well then…he can have me!" Hannah said with a giggle.

"Hannah! You are bad." I said as I giggled.

"Mother and father would be so disappointed if they heard that I was willing to give my virtue to a man like him." She said.

"Don't let them hear you saying you would jump into bed with him." I said.

"I will be a good girl, Emma, I will make them court me and marry me before they can have me in bed," Hannah said. She looked at her brother, who was having a deep conversation with Colonel Tavington. Both men turned to look at me and smiled, "I have a feeling that my brother will have to compete with Colonel Tavington for your affections."

"Why do you say that?" I asked her.

"Don't you see how the colonel looks at you?" she asked me.

"I don't understand you." I said to her.

"Emma, he likes you," she said, "I can tell just by how he looks at you. He would love to have the chance to court you."

"Or get under my skirts." I said.

"Emma!" she said in alarm.

"Hannah…he is just like your Colonel Tarleton," I said to her, "I can tell that he enjoys the company of young women…in his bed."

"You could be one of those young women." Hannah said to my astonishment. I grabbed her and pulled her into the house.

"Hannah Wilkins! What has gotten into you? You sound like a common whore!" I hissed as I pulled her into the parlor.

"I don't know Emma…all of our married friends have told me about what making love is like and I want to try it so badly." She admitted to me.

"You should save it for marriage." I said.

"Are you going to save it for marriage?" she asked me.

"Of course I am. I am going to save my virtue for James." I said with a blush. Hannah smiled and hugged me.

"My brother will appreciate that." She said.

"I hope we're not interrupting." Colonel Tarleton said from the doorway. Hannah and I both turned to find Colonel Tarleton and Captain Bordon standing in the doorway.

"Of course not, come in gentleman." Hannah said. James popped his head into the doorway just then and beckoned for me. I left Hannah with the two British officers and made my way to my beloved.

"What were you and Hannah talking about darling?" he asked as we walked out to the porch.

"Nothing really." I said as we sat down together.

"You were talking about womanly things weren't you?" he asked me. I nodded and he dropped the subject. I giggled and shook my head.

"So, what were you and Colonel Tavington talking about?" I asked him.

"Manly things." He said with a smile.

"James…" I said. I gave him a look which made him chuckle.

"We talked about the Green Dragoons and what my responsibilities would be," He said, "I will not be able to keep anything from you, will I?"

"I don't think so," I said, "I seem to have this affect on you which causes you to tell me everything."

"I don't think I could ever keep anything from you." James said. Mr. Wilkins stepped outside and looked around. He smiled when he saw James and I.

"James, I'd like you to come inside. Lord Cornwallis would like to speak with the both of us." He said. James followed his father inside, leaving me alone on the porch. I looked up at the darkening sky and spotted the North Star.

"Mother...I miss you." I whispered as I gazed up at it. Father had told me when I was a little girl that Mother was like the North Star. She was an unwavering guide. I missed her so much. I heard boots scraping along the wood of the porch and turned to find Colonel Tavington making his way towards me.

"It is beautiful out tonight." He remarked as he stopped in front of me.

"Yes it is, all the stars are out tonight." I said as he smiled down at me.

"May I sit down with you?" He asked me.

"Of course you may." I said. He sat down in the chair beside me and took a breath.

"Have you heard from your father?" He asked me.

"No, I have heard from my aunt though," I said quietly, "she is disappointed that he would let something like this come between us. She told me that my brothers and sisters are all heartbroken that I am not allowed to come home."

"Is she trying to fix things between the two of you." He asked me.

"She is, but it isn't very easy. My father is a very stubborn man." I said.

"Mmm...I see," Colonel Tavington murmured, "I was very close to jumping in and defending you from your father."

"I am glad you didn't...it would have probably made matters worse for me." I said.

"He should not have hurt you the way he did," he said, "a man should not beat his daughter, let alone any woman for that matter."

"That is the first time he's ever touched me like that." I said.

That is very odd that he would hurt you now." The colonel said.

"I'm sure you have heard of the things he did during the French and Indian War...during the Wilderness Campaign...they were terrible," I said, "at least, that's what I've heard. People say that he was a very violent man during his youth. My mother entered his life and that all changed."

"And then your mother passed away and it seems his temper has returned." Colonel Tavington remarked.

I blame this war...everything would be just fine if this war wasn't brewing." I said.

"Do you think that he'll welcome you back into your family after the war is over?" He asked me.

"I don't know...I hope so." I said. The colonel patted my hand, causing me to look at him.

"He would be a damned fool if he didn't Miss Martin." He said. I smiled and shook my head.

"I don't think my siblings or my Aunt Charlotte would forgive him if he refused to welcome me back into the family." I said. Colonel Tavington leaned towards me and took ahold of my chin.

"That would be his loss then, you are going to marry one day and have a family of your own," he started, "he'll never get to see his grandchildren...or you or your husband for that matter."

"He will be more than welcome to see us...but you are right...it is his loss if he refuses to come see us." I said with finality. The colonel smiled and caressed my cheek. I pulled back and gave him a startled look.

"I know the captain is courting you," he said, "but there isn't a rule out there saying that only one man may court a woman."

"I know that colonel...but..." I was at a loss for words.

"May I court you?" He asked me.

"I...I don't know...I simply can't think of what this would do to James," I stuttered, "to make him vie for my affections would be cruel. Plus, I don't want to be fought over...it would make me feel like...a dog's bone."

The colonel laughed and shook his head.

"You are not a dog's bone and we wouldn't fight over you like two dogs. We'll be gentlemen." The colonel said.

"Let me think about it," I said, "I want to get James's opinion...see how he would feel about it."

"I'm more than fine with a little competition." James said from behind me. I jumped and turned around to look at him.

"James! How long have you been standing there?" I asked him.

"Long enough to hear the colonel ask if he may court you." James said.

"I don't know...I'm so confused." I said as I shook my head.

"You think about it Miss Martin," Colonel Tavington said as he stood up, "and give me your answer when you've made your decision."

I looked at James, unsure of what to do. He and Colonel Tavington both smiled civilly as the colonel walked past him. He knelt down before me and took ahold of my hands.

"James...I can't possibly think of making you vie for my attention." I said as he gazed up at me.

"Well...my sister is making Colonel Tarleton and Captain Bordon vie for hers...I am sure it won't end very well." He said.

"That just makes things so much easier on me." I muttered. He chuckled and caressed my cheek.

"Darling, whatever you choose is fine with me," he said, "I can't make up your mind for you because you are not mine. I am more than willing to compete for your heart. Whomever you choose in the end will be a very lucky man."

"But...I don't want to do this to you...if I choose him...I break your heart and if I choose you...I break his," I said to him, "that would be very cruel of me."

"If you turn down his offer of courtship...you'll break his heart." James said.

"James...he'll probably find another woman. He is an attractive man...therefore...he shouldn't have any problems finding another young woman to court." I said.

"I know that darling, but he wants to court you." James said. I stared at him for a while.

"James...why do you want me to say yes to his offer?" I asked.

"Well...I want to see what it is like to vie for the affections of a beautiful, young woman. I am hoping that I am the one to win your heart in the end." He said. My interests suddenly peaked and I tilted my head to the side. He was right...it would be interesting to be courted by two men at the same time. It made me wonder just how different their courting styles were.

"Alright...you may both court me," I said. James smiled and kissed me, "but...if you two duel each other I will end the courtship immediately."

I told Colonel Tavington the same thing after dinner. He chuckled and took both of my hands in his.

"I will be on my best behavior." He said as he kissed my hands. James walked up and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"May the best man win, eh colonel?" He said with a grin. The colonel raised a brow and smirked.

"Yes captain, may the best man win." He said as they shook hands.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My brain is on overdrive right now. I think it helps that I'm on summer break :) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I appreciate each and every one and they feed my inspiration :) I will keep writing for all of my loyal fans. Here is another chapter of Where Loyalties Lie**

Chapter 5

Hannah woke me up the next morning with tears in her eyes. She was sad that her brother was leaving and she was also sad that her two favorite British officers were leaving. I hugged her and told her they would be coming to visit us when they could.

"I know that! I'm just worried about them." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hannah, help me get dressed so that we can send them off." I said. I dressed quickly with her help and we both ran downstairs. All of the men were already in the dining room waiting for breakfast to start. Breakfast was served as soon as Hannah and I sat down. I turned to James and smiled when I noticed he was dressed in his Green Dragoons uniform.

"You look very handsome." I said to him. He grinned and turned to look at his parents. Mr. And Mrs. Wilkins were smiling proudly at their son.

"We are so proud of you James...joining his majesty's army." His father said.

"Thank you father." James said. Breakfast went by at a pretty leisurely pace. I was sad when it was over, because the men had to leave afterwards. I followed James out to his horse and jumped into his arms.

"I'm going to miss you." I murmured as he held me close.

"I'm going to miss you as well, darling," he said, "I promise to write to you."

"I will await each letter eagerly." I said as he kissed me. Colonel Tavington walked up and took my hand.

"I hope you don't mind if I steal her away." He said to James.

"Of course not." James said. The colonel pulled me away towards his horse. He held both of my hands in his and gazed down at me. I looked up in his piercing blue eyes and smiled at him.

"May I write to you?" He asked me.

"Of course you may...you are courting me...you don't need my permission." I said to him. He chuckled and took ahold of my chin.

"I feel the need to be a gentleman and ask for your permission." He said to me.

"Well...I thank you for being a gentleman." I said.

"May I kiss you?" He asked me.

"I don't know...James is watching." I said.

"He is not your husband." Colonel Tavington reminded me.

"Alright...you may kiss me." I relented. He smiled and bent his head down until his lips were mere inches from mine.

"You'll have to tell me how different our kisses are." He murmured before kissing me. His lips were just as soft as James's, yet his kiss seemed more demanding and experienced. He gazed down at me after breaking the kiss and grinned.

"You had your kiss, colonel," I said breathlessly, "I am going back to James now."

I heard him chuckling as I wondered over to James in a daze. James gathered me into his arms and caressed my cheek.

"You look like you're about to faint." He remarked. I giggled and shook my head.

"I am fine, darling." I said as he gave me a kiss. Yes, James and Colonel Tavington were both very different. James was inexperienced with kissing, whereas the colonel was demanding and experienced. The difference was very thrilling to me. James mounted his horse and reached down to caress my cheek.

"I love you, darling." He said before sidling over towards Colonel Tavington. Both men smiled civilly at each other and nodded. I shook my head in disbelief that these two weren't at each other's throats. Hannah walked over and linked arms with me. She smiled and waved at her two officers. They both smiled and nodded at her.

"They're both going to write to me." She said to me.

"James and Colonel Tavington are going to write to me." I said to her.

"I am surprised that you agreed to let them both court you." She said.

"It will be interesting to see how they will vie for my heart." I said as we watched as the Lord General and General O'Hara got into the carriage. General O'Hara stopped suddenly and turned to look at me. He walked over to me and took ahold of my hand.

"May I write to you Miss Martin?" He asked. I stood stalk stil in shock. Hannah nudged me and whispered in my ear.

"Say yes! Don't be rude!" She hissed in my ear.

"Yes you may." I said as I graced him with a smile. He smiled and kissed my hand before walking back over and getting into the carriage. I looked at James and Colonel Tavington, who were busy talking to Captain Bordon and Colonel Tarleton. Had they seen the general asking for permission to write me? I turned to Hannah and noticed the huge smile on her face.

"This is so exciting! Emma! You have three suitors! Three men fighting to win your heart!" She said in excitement.

"Hannah...did James see the general asking to write me?" I asked her.

"Yes...but he couldn't hear him from over where he is." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yes I'm sure! Emma...he probably thinks that the general was bidding you goodbye." She said. I hoped she was right...I don't know what James would do if he found out he was competing with two men for my heart.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

I received numerous letters from James as well as Colonel Tavington and General O'Hara. Each man expressed how much they wanted to see me again. James was the only one who told me how much he loved me. I was reading one of James's letters when I heard hoof beats coming down the lane. Hannah and I both looked up and watched as a man rode towards the house. I was horrified when I recognized the man as my father. I clung to Hannah as he stopped before the porch.

"Percy...go get father...NOW!" She said urgently. I stared up into my father's dark blue eyes, wondering what he was doing here.

"I've come to see if you will change your mind," he said after dismounting, "I want you to come home...as a Patriot."

"No...I will not change where my loyalties lie just to be welcomed back into your home." I said.

"Please, Emma...your brothers and sisters miss you." Father said. I watched as his eyes darkened and he clenched his fists. He was trying his hardest to control his anger.

"I miss them, too, but I will not become a rebel." I said. He climbed the steps and reached out for me. Hannah's grip tightened on me as he drew closer.

"Didn't you hear her...she doesn't want to become rebel scum," Hannah spat at him, "now leave!"

"You stay out of this!," my father growled, "this is between Emma and I."

He grabbed my hand and tugged me from her grasp. I grabbed for the porch railing, but missed. He dragged me off the porch and towards his horse.

"Let me go!" I yelled as he tossed me to the ground. He knelt down beside me and grabbed my chin.

"I'll give you one last chance," he growled, "change sides."

"No!" I growled back.

"Fine then." He said. He hauled back and punched me. Hannah shrieked as my father continued to beat me. He kicked and punched me until I couldn't scream or move anymore.

"Mr. Martin! Stop it! She is your daughter!" I heard Mr. Wilkins yell. I heard the sound of a gun cocking.

"She's dead to me." I heard my father growl. I would find out later that Mr. Wilkins and many of his strongest male slaves had gathered around my limp form and protected me from my father. Mr. Wilkins had sent three other slaves off to alert the Green Dragoons. Father had mounted his horse and rode off before the Green Dragoons could get there.

"Emma." I heard Mr. Wilkins say to me. I moaned in pain and tried to open my eyes.

"Let's get her inside! Samuel...Moses...go fetch the doctor!," I heard Percy yell.

"Lousie! Get some warm water and some bandages!" Mr. Wilkins yelled. I heard Mrs. Wilkins gasp in horror as I was carried inside by Percy. The last thing I heard before the darkness claimed me was Hannah crying hysterically.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

I do not know how long I had been unconscious, but I know that it had have been a long time. I was sore all over and I couldn't move. I yelped in pain when I tried to sit up.

"Emma...lay still." A familiar male voice said. I looked up into my beloved's eyes and tears sprang to my eyes.

"James." I said hoarsely.

"Yes, it's me darling," he murmured as he took my hand in his, "we came as quickly as we could."

"He hurt me." I croaked out.

"Shh...he can't hurt you now." He said as the tears fell freely from my eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked him after my tears had ceased.

"We brought you and my family here to Fort Carolina," James said, "we thought it would be safer if you all stayed here."

"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked him.

"Four days...your father beat you badly," James said angrily, "he broke some of your ribs and your right arm was broken as well. He left quite a lot of bruises."

"Don't call him my father." I croaked out.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because...he almost beat me to death...I don't have a father anymore," I said, "I am an orphan."

"Emma..." James was shocked, I could tell from the look on his face.

"You might as well tell him that he murdered me." I said hoarsely.

"Emma! You're awake!" James and I looked up and watched as Hannah and their parents walked into the room.

"Hannah...Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins...thank you for saving me." I said as Hannah climbed onto the bed.

"You're father would have killed you if I hadn't stepped in." Mr. Wilkins said.

"He is not my father," I said, "my father would never have beat me like that."

"He does not know that you're alive," Mr. Wilkins said, "word has gotten out of what he did to you."

"The rebels will say that I deserved it." I said.

"You did not deserve to be beaten like that." Mrs. Wilkins said in a sharp tone.

"I am glad that you lived through it," Hannah said as she hugged me, "I would have been devastated if you hadn't made it."

I looked up at James and squeezed his hand.

"I'll be safe now...he can't get to me here." I said.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

I was visited quite frequently by the Wilkins family as well as Lord Cornwallis, General O'Hara, Colonel Tavington, Colonel Tarleton, and Captain Bordon. Each visitor would sit with me for quite a while and keep me entertained. Lord Cornwallis would regale me with stories of his late wife and his children. General O'Hara would tell me about his times as a youth in England. Colonel Tavington would tell me that the Green Dragoons were more than prepared to capture my father if he ever crossed their path. Colonel Tarleton talked animatedly about Hannah and asked many questions about her. Captain Bordon also talked about Hannah, much to my chagrin. Hannah spent most of her visits talking about her two favorite officers. I'd usually end up pushing her off the bed to get her to stop talking about them. Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins would both come in and we'd sit and talk for hours about what was going on. James was my favorite visitor. He'd join me for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He'd read to me and take naps with me. He even serenaded me and I would serenade him in return. He never mentioned my father because he knew how the mere mention of him would upset me.

On one particular day, I was visited by the doctor. He informed me that I should be able to get up and about. He warned me not to do too much. I was thrilled because I was quite bored of having to be cooped up all day. I bathed and got dressed with Hannah's help. James helped me to get outside. We all sat down outside in the grass near the manor. I relished the feeling of the warm summer sun on my skin. I leaned against James and sighed.

"Are you happy, darling?" He asked me.

"Yes...I'm glad to be out of that room." I murmured as we sat there watching birds fly through the air.

I have to leave for patrol tomorrow morning," James said, "I should be back later in the evening if nothing happens."

"I'll miss your company." I said as I looked up at him.

"I'll come and kiss you goodnight when I return." He murmured as he gazed at me. Our romantic moment was ended when Colonel Tavington walked up.

"I heard that you were cleared to leave your room." He said.

"Yes...it's absolutely wonderful to be outside." I said as I looked up at him.

"You're looking radiant out in this sunlight." He remarked as James helped me to stand up.

"I feel radiant." I said with a laugh.

"And what do you think of Fort Carolina now that you have been able to step out of the manor?" The colonel asked me.

"It is quite a big place, colonel." I said as I looked around the fort again.

"Please...call me William," he said, "it is only right since I am courting you."

"Ok...William." I said with a small smile.

"The captain, on the other hand, must keep calling me Colonel Tavington or sir." He said with a chuckle. I looked at James, who had an amused glint in his eye.

"Can you take her the rest of the way?," James asked William, "Bordon asked me to run drills with him."

"Of course." William said. James kissed me before running off to go find Captain Bordon.

"You never did tell me about the difference between our kisses." William said as we walked towards the manor.

"I didn't? I thought I did." I said.

"I want to know...who is the better kisser?" He asked me.

"Well, your kisses are demanding and a little more experienced," I said, "James's aren't so demanding."

"Who is the better kisser, Emma?" He asked once again.

"I can't really choose." I said with a shake of my head.

"If you had to...who would you choose?" He inquired.

"You, William." I said, making him smile.

"So...Wilkins needs more experience, eh?" He asked.

"He is a wonderful kisser," I said, "I am glad that he hasn't kissed anybody else."

"He has never been with a woman before...has he?" He asked.

"If you mean that he has never slept with a woman before...then no he hasn't," I said, "James is a gentleman."

"What am I if he is a gentleman?" William asked me.

"You are a man who's needs far outweigh his reputation." I said. He stopped and turned me to face him.

"So...you're saying that I am not a gentleman?" He asked.

"No! You are a gentleman. You have not tried to get under my skirts," I said, "you would have raped me by now if you weren't a gentleman."

"Ah...I see," he said, a smile forming on his face, "your father is not a gentleman."

"No...he is not." I said flatly.

"A gentleman does not beat a woman." William continued.

"A gentleman treats a woman with respect." I said as we entered the manor.

"I treat all women with respect." William said.

"I am sure that the rebels would disagree." I said.

"Oh...they do." He said as we came to the parlor

"Of course they'd think that you were a terrible man," I said as we sat down, "but they don't know you. You really are a very nice person."

"Thank you, Emma." He said with a gracious smile.

"Are you going on patrol tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Yes...I take it Wilkins as informed you that we'll be gone all day?" He asked.

"Yes...you will both be careful...won't you?" I asked, worry tinging my voice.

"Of course. We'll return to you in one piece, I promise." William said as he placed his hand over his heart.

"You better keep that promise because one of you will be marrying me." I said with a smile.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter for my wonderful readers/reviewers! I really do appreciate all the reviews that I'm getting. I appreciate knowing that I'm doing well! **

Chapter 6

James stopped by to give me a kiss before going off on patrol.

"I love you, darling." He murmured before heading outside. Hannah and I followed him and watched as he mounted his horse. William walked up to me and took ahold of my hands.

"I will see you later." He said before kissing me. He mounted his horse and sidled past James. My beloved glanced at him and nodded. I had a feeling he was not happy with William kissing me. He used to just brush it off, but he was starting to get a little bit annoyed. Hannah blew kisses to her favorite dragoons who smiled and waved at her.

"I can't wait for James to propose." I whispered to Hannah as the dragoons started to leave.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Because...I don't know if I can take being courted by William." I said.

"I thought you liked him" she said.

"I do, but this is all a game to him," I said, "if he wins, he gets to have me in bed. If James wins, he gets my heart."

"What about General O'Hara?" Hannah asked curiously.

"He is not courting me...yet," I said, "I really hope he doesn't ask to court me."

"What will he win if he marries you?" She asked.

"A wife." I said flatly.

"Oh Emma, you have chosen haven't you?" She asked.

"Yes...I want a man who loves me...not my body or the fact that I'd be the perfect wife." I said as the last of the dragoons left the fort.

"I have a feeling that I will choose Banastre...he's a gentleman." Hannah said. I turned to her and stared at her.

"Hannah...he is just like William," I said, "Andrew would be much better for you."

"How do you know that Banastre is like William?" She asked me.

"Because...James says that he visits the camp followers quite frequently." I said.

"And how does my brother know this?" Hannah asked.

"Because your colonel boasts of it," I said, "he's literally slept with every camp follower here."

"Oh dear!" Hannah exclaimed.

"He only wants to bed you," I said, "he will cast you aside when he's finished with you."

"I would ruin myself." Hannah said.

"And your family's reputation," I added, "especially if you became pregnant."

"How do you know Andrew isn't the same way? Has James talked about him to you?" She asked.

"Yes...Andrew stays away from the camp followers," I said, "James said that he and Andrew are part of a small contingent of men who don't visit the doxies."

"Really? I wonder what Andrew does when he gets urges." Hannah said.

"I am sure he has found something to help keep him occupied." I said.

"Like...reading or...playing cards." She said.

"Yes...or...umm..." I cleared my throat and felt myself flush.

"Or what?" Hannah prodded.

"Well...some men...touch themselves when they get urges." I said.

"Oh...I see." Hannah said with a nod.

"It's what some men, and women, do when they feel aroused. A lot of people who don't want to have relations or can't because they don't have anybody to have relations with do it." I said.

"How do you know about this?" Hannah asked.

"I heard Gabriel and some of his friends talking about." I said.

"Really? Your brother and his friends...touch themselves?" She asked.

"I am sure that they do." I said. I was feeling extremely embarrassed at having to talk about something so sexual. I'm sure Hannah could tell, but she continued to question me.

"Have you ever...you know?" She asked me.

"No! I don't feel urges like that," I said, "can we change to subject...I'm getting uncomfortable."

"Ok," Hannah said. She dropped the subject and looked around before clapping her hands together, "let's talk about what it would be like if we married one of the men we hadn't chosen."

"Well...if I married William I would probably be expected to perform my wifely duties in the bedroom quite often, whether or I wanted to or not." I said.

"Banastre would probably expect the same thing." Hannah said.

"General O'Hara would expect me to be a good little wife. He would want me to look my best out in public, which means I'd have to wear one of those hideous powdered wigs." I said with a cringe.

"That would be terrible." Hannah said.

"James would love me unconditionally," I said, "he wouldn't ask too much of me. I know he'll want an air, but he won't demand it. He'll want to have relations, but he won't force me to submit to him."

"Oh Emma...that's so romantic." Hannah said. She was smiling and their were tears in her eyes.

"I know," I said in agreement, "James tells me every day that he loves me and he'll always love me. He told me that if I choose him, that he will make sure that I am always happy. William nor the general express love for me. They only tell me how beautiful I am and how they enjoy my company."

"I see...how very...unromantic." Hannah said as we walked back into the manor.

"And what about Andrew...does he like you for you or does he simply want a wife?" I asked Hannah.

"He has expressed his fondness for me and would really like to ask father if he may court me.

"I thought you were courting already." I said.

"No...we have just been spending time talking together." She said with a smile.

"He is a handsome man," I remarked, "his voice is very deep and rich."

"It is isn't it? His voice sends chills down my spine." She said.

"Imagine if you two married...you could wake up to hear his voice every morning." I said to her. She giggled and smiled at me.

"That would be heaven! I am sure I would spend many lonely nights if I married Banastre." She said.

"I agree...he would probably frequent the camp follower's tents." I said in agreement.

"Just knowing that he would stray even if I performed my wifely duties like a good wife should is very disheartening." Hannah said. I pulled on one of her curls and smiled.

"You are thinking like a smart girl!" I said.

"I would ruin my reputation if I were to give myself to him." She said.

"And your family's reputation would be ruined as well." I added.

"I hope Andrew asks my father for permission to court me...I feel that if he is courting me, I won't feel a need to want Banastre so badly." She said.

"Is he really that tempting?" I asked her.

"God yes!" Hannah said with a sigh. She sat back and stared up at the ceiling for a while. I started thinking about the various differences between my three suitors. James was the only one that truly loved and cared about me. William only wanted to bed me and then toss me aside. I wasn't naïve enough to think that he could love me. A man like him didn't love a woman...he slept with her and then left her the next day. General Charles O'Hara only saw me as a potential wife who could bare him a male heir. I had heard of his type before. They either loved their wives or didn't. I wasn't sure if the general would love me or if I would simply be the wife who took care of the children. I wanted to marry for love and James was the only one out of the three who I knew would love me and take care of me. He would help me raise our children and wouldn't be disappointed if I couldn't give him an heir. He wouldn't stray and he would never beat me. He was a true gentleman. His parents would be disappointed if he treated his own wife terribly.

"What are you thinking of Emma?" Hannah asked me. I turned and looked at her for a few seconds before smiling.

"I was thinking about James." I said truthfully.

"Do you realize we will be sisters if you two get married?" She asked me excitedly. I nodded and laughed when she hugged me.

"I hope that your father would be willing to give me away since my own is no longer a part of my life." I said.

"I'm sure he'd be honored to do that for you." Hannah said.

"I wonder how long he will court me before he proposes." I said in wonder.

"Give him a couple months," Hannah said as she patted my hand, "I know James...he won't wait too long to propose."

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

I was sitting in the parlor, reading a book, when General O'Hara walked in. He looked around and smiled when he saw me.

"Miss Martin...how are you on this fine afternoon?" He asked me as he came over to stand before me.

"I am doing well," I said with a smile, "how are you today, general?"

"I am fine. Please call me Charles." He said.

"Ok...Charles, would you like to sit down?" I asked him. He smiled and took a seat beside me.

"You are a very beautiful young woman." He said.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"May I ask, how are things going with your two suitors?" He inquired.

"Oh...things are going surprisingly well," I said as I thought about it, "they are both so civil around each other. I am surprised that they aren't at each other's throats."

"Really? That surprises me as well," Charles said with raised brows, "my sister's suitors were so competative...they almost killed each other."

"How shameful!" I said.

"Yes...quite shameful." He said with a nod.

"Did your sister choose any of her suitors?" I asked him curiously.

"She chose a young man who was a true gentleman. He is a pacifist and always chose not to fight with the other young suitors." Charles said.

"Mmm...I see." I said with an understanding nod.

"And that is why I am here...to ask if I may court you." Charles said. I knew it was coming. I cringed on the inside before looking at him.

"Yes...you may." I said. He smiled and took my hand.

"Are you sure?" He asked me. I nodded and watched as he kissed my hand. I would allow William and Charles to court me, but I would choose James in the end.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews! Also, Janeen, thanks so much for telling me that my writing is improving! It makes me feel really good! I will start writing Chapter 8 after I post this chapter! Sorry this update is so late, but my phone isn't working very well. I'm getting a new one this Friday ****. Anyway, we got internet back! So I can post from my laptop now ****.**

Chapter 7

I was fast asleep when a knock came at my door. I rubbed my eyes and sat up before getting out of bed. I stumbled to the door and opened it. James stood before me, looking exhausted.

"I promised that I would come and kiss you goodnight." He whispered as he pulled me into his arms.

"James...it is well past midnight." I murmured as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I know darling," he said as he flashed me a smile, "but I promised you a kiss."

He planted his lips on mine and kissed me. I tightened my grip because his kiss made me feel light headed. He had a firm grip on me and kept me upright.

"Oh...my..." I murmured as we broke the kiss. James grinned and placed his forehead on mine.

"I missed you today, darling." He murmured.

"Mmm...I missed you, too." I said in reply.

"I heard from General O'Hara that he asked to court you." James said. I widened my eyes and nodded.

"I said yes...I didn't want to be rude and say no." I said. I was afraid that he was going to be cross with me.

"Darling, you're shaking...are you cold?" He asked.

"No, I am afraid that you will be angry because you have to compete with two men for my hand." I said.

"I am not angry," he said, "I am enjoying the competition."

"But, today, when the colonel kissed me, you looked annoyed." I said.

"Mmm...of course I was. I won't lie," he said, "how would you feel if another woman kissed me?"

"I would be furious." I said.

"You can imagine how I feel every time he kisses you in front of me." James said.

"I'm telling you this now, James Wilkins; if you don't propose soon I will go mad! Having one suitor is just fine...but three? Well, you have no idea!" I said. James chuckled and took ahold of my chin.

"All in due time, my darling Emma," he said softly, "all in due time."

"James...don't be so cruel," I murmured, "I know you're enjoying the competition...but I'm starting to loathe it. You don't know how close I am to telling the colonel and the general to find someone else to court."

"Are they that bad?" He asked me.

"You know what the colonel's like! He just wants to bed me," I said, "and the general just wants a wife...not somebody to love."

"I want a wife." James stated.

"Yes, but you love me." I said.

"I've always loved you and always will, Emma Martin." He declared.

"And that's why I'd rather marry you than the colonel or the general." I said with a smile. James returned the smile and kissed me again.

"I cannot wait to show you just how much I love you." He murmured before bidding me goodnight.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

Hannah and I went down to watch the men spar and run drills about two weeks after I was cleared to leave my room. We were both surprised when we noticed nearly all the men were shirtless. I had never seen James without his shirt before and was surprised to see how muscular he was. His chest was well sculpted and his muscles rippled when he moved. William was just as muscular and lean. Hannah was staring at Captain Bordon. She had never seen a man shirtless. The men all smiled when they saw us walking their way.

"Ladies! How are we on this fine morning?" Colonel Tarleton asked.

"We are doing quite well." I said. Hannah was speechless as she stared at him and Bordon. Tarleton grinned and winked at her.

"Do you like what you see, darling?" He asked her. She just stared at him and blushed. I nudged her and watched as she slowly turned to me. We watched as all the men started joking around with each other.

"You, Ban, are not as strong as I am!" William declared as he flexed his muscles. Tarleton laughed and punched William in the shoulder.

"Ah...you are wrong Will, old boy! I am stronger than you and better looking as well." He said with a grin. I shook my head as I watched the two men show off. James crossed his arms and chuckled.

"Gentleman...I believe I am the tallest and strongest here." He said.

"Really? How about a good old fashioned arm wrestling match?" William asked.

"Yes! Let us test our strength against one another!" Tarleton called out.

"Emma...you will be the judge." James said. I giggled and shook my head as William ordered another soldier to go get a box. He and James went first. They were both equally matched. James beat William and smiled triumphantly.

"I guess I need to work on strengthening myself so that I can have a re-match." William said. Tarleton lost to James as well.

"Well Wilky, you are as strong as an ox!" He remarked as he patted James on the shoulder. Bordon and James battled it out and we eventually had to call a draw.

"Ah! These two men are gods among men!" William said as he clapped both on the back.

"What say you Tavy, how about we have a little match?" Tarleton asked William.

"Sit your arse down Ban!" William said as he sat down.

"Let's put up a nice little wager...how about this...if I win, you take my duties for a week, you win...well...I take your duties for a week." Tarleton said.

"You have a deal! Be prepared to go on patrol all next week for me Ban!" William said. Let's just say, Tarleton ended up having to take William's duties for a whole week.

"How did you get to be stronger than me Will?" He asked his friend.

"You've always been weak!" William said in jest. Tarleton chuckled and playfully punched him. James stood beside me, with his arm snaked around my waist. It felt odd to be near him when he was naked from the waist up.

"How does it feel to be courted by one of the tallest and strongest men in King George's army?" Tarleton asked me.

"It is quite wonderful to know that I have a strong man to protect me." I said as I smiled up at James.

"And what of my friend Tavy here, do you enjoy being courted by him...and General O'Hara?" Tarleton asked.

"I enjoy the company very much." I said.

"And my darling Hannah...do you enjoy the company that Bordy and I give you?" He asked my friend.

"Of course I do! It makes me happy to spend time with two handsome men." She said.

"You both have yet to ask her father if you may court her." I said.

"I have plans to speak with him on the matter." Bordon said. Hannah's eyes sparkled when he said that.

"And what about you Colonel Tarleton?" I asked.

"All in due time my dear." He said. 'All in due time' meant never in Banastre Tarleton language. James grabbed his shirt and put it on. He didn't bother to tuck it in. He looked relaxed when he was out of uniform. He grabbed my hand and pulled me off to take a walk.

"I've been wanting to spend some time alone with you." He said as we walked towards the manor.

"Really? Did you miss me that much?" I asked teasingly.

"I always miss you when I'm gone." He said.

"Charles or William keeps me company when you're gone," I said, "but I always miss you. There isn't a thing either of them can do to make me forget you."

"Has O'Hara kissed you?" He asked me.

"Yes, but, his kisses are nothing compared to yours." I said.

"And what about Tavington's?" He inquired.

"Still not the same. You are all so different," I remarked, "but you are always the only one on my mind when I'm not with you."

James smiled and stopped when we made it to his room.

"I'm going to get changed," he said, "meet me downstairs in the parlor."

I nodded and walked downstairs to the parlor to wait for him. I sat on the window seat and looked up at the birds flying in the sky. They had no worries, unlike me. They didn't have to worry about their father showing up to kill them or having three suitors. They could fly around and not be bothered.

"What are you thinking about?" James asked me. I turned and looked at him.

"How carefree birds are." I said. He sat down beside me and watched the birds fly about.

"Were you thinking about anything else?" He asked me.

"I was thinking about him." I said.

"You father?" He asked.

"Yes...him," I said, "I'm always afraid he'll show up and kill me."

"I won't let him lay a hand on you." James said.

"I know that," I said, "I know that he would be shot before he could do anything to me."

"He would be foolish to step foot into a fort full of British soldiers." James added.

"I'm glad to know that you will protect me." I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He held me close and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I love you." He murmured before kissing me.

"I love you, too." I said in reply.

"Colonel Tarleton's regiment is leaving tomorrow for patrol," James said, "they'll be gone a whole week."

"He's taking Colonel Tavington's duties this week isn't he?" I asked.

"Yes...he is," James said with an amused smile, "which means that I get to spend a whole week with you."

I smiled and clapped my hands in excitement.

"Well, I am glad that your commanding officer is a strong man," I said, "I will enjoy spending time with you."

"What do you usually do when I'm gone?" He asked curiously.

"Oh...I read, or spend time with Hannah, or spend time with General O'Hara or Colonel Tavington if they're here, or spend time with Lord Cornwallis's dogs, and I worry about you." I said.

"Well then...you won't be doing any of that this week," James said with a smile, "you will be spending time with me."

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

I ran downstairs the next day and jumped into James's arms. I didn't care if William or Bordon saw. James chuckled and set me down on my feet.

"What are we going to do today?" He asked me.

"We could go for a walk." I said. He held out his arm and bid his fellow officers a good day. We walked out to the garden and looked at all the flowers. He picked a few for me and kissed me when he handed them to me.

"Do you like them?" He asked me.

"I love them," I said as I took them, "they're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are." He said with a smile.

"You always flatter me." I said with a blush.

"I have a feeling that I will have to propose soon." James said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I overheard a rumor that General O'Hara has intentions of asking for your hand soon," James said, "he wants to make you his wife and he expects an heir within the next year."

"Where did you hear this rumor?" I asked him.

"From Colonel Tarleton. He said he overheard General O'Hara." James said.

"Have you heard any rumors about Colonel Tavington?" I asked him curiously.

"Only a few here and there," James said, "he hasn't said much about the prospect of marriage."

"Have you heard any about him and the camp followers?" I asked.

"Yes...I hear he pays them well." James said.

"I knew I was right about him," I said, "he only wants me in his bed. He does not want a wife."

"I am sure you're right about that." James said.

"General O'Hara had best be prepared for rejection because I do not intend on marrying him." I said.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all of the reviews! Also, I get my new phone today! I'll be able to post from my laptop AND my phone again! Yay!**

Chapter 8

I had to spend time with General O'Hara and Colonel Tavington during James's week off. I didn't want to, but James insisted that I be courteous and allow them to continue courting me. Colonel Tavington rode around the fort with me a few times.

"That was an exhilarating ride!" I said as we entered the fort. He smiled and watched as I dismounted.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said as he dismounted. He offered me his arm and smiled when I took it.

"Why are you courting me?" I asked him as we walked into the manor.

"Because you are a beautiful young woman and I just might want to marry you one day." He said.

"Are you sure you're not trying to seduce me?" I asked him. He chuckled and turned to look down at me.

"Where did you ever get the idea that I am trying to seduce you?" He asked.

"I have heard rumors...about your reputation with the camp followers." I said.

"I see...you think that I just want to bed you," he said, "you are completely wrong, Miss Martin."

"Why am I wrong?" I asked.

"Because I haven't tried to charm you into bed." He said.

"Am I the first woman you have not seduced?" I asked him curiously.

"Yes...you are," he said, "there is something about you that makes me want to be a gentleman around you."

"Really? But...I'm a colonial. Why would you want to be nice to me?" I asked.

"Because, dear Emma, you deserve my respect after everything you've been through." He murmured as he caressed my cheek.

"You're courting me out of pity?" I pulled away from him and stared at him.

"No...I am courting you because I want to! I absolutely adore you!" William said.

"I...I...William...how am I supposed to believe you when I've heard what you're reputation is like?" I asked him. I watched as he dropped to his knees and held onto my hands.

"Darling Emma, what must I do to show you that I care for you?" He asked. I looked around at everyone that passed and started pulling him to his feet.

"Get up! You're making a fool of yourself!" I hissed as I pulled him into the parlor.

"What must I do Emma? Tell me, please?" He begged as I sat down.

"Stop frequenting the camp followers' tents." I said.

"What am I to do to satisfy my needs?" He asked in frustration.

"Ask James or Bordon, they can tell you what to do." I said.

"Are you suggesting I touch myself?" He asked in amusement.

"If that's what it takes to keep you from those...whores...then yes." I said. He started laughing and took ahold of my chin.

"Emma...that does not really satisfy my needs." He said.

"Then...I might just have to end this courtship." I said as I stood up and walked away from him. He followed close behind me and stopped when I stopped.

"You would deny me the chance of winning your hand just because I enjoy the pleasures of the flesh?" He asked me in a low voice.

"Yes, I would," I said, "it means a lot to be to be the first woman in a man's bed than the hundredth."

"I see, Emma, I have experience. Neither Wilkins nor O'Hara have experience in pleasuring a woman." He said in a seductive tone.

"I don't care if they don't have experience," I said stubbornly, "I want to be their first in bed."

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

I was spending time with General O'Hara out in the garden. He was watching me as I picked flowers.

"Are you sure I can't help you?" He asked me for the tenth time.

"I'm completely sure, Charles." I said. I hid my irritation because I did not want to offend him. I heard him sigh aloud behind me and turned to look over my shoulder at him.

"Emma, have you been enjoying your time with me?" He asked me.

"Of course I have. Why do you ask?" I stood up and walked over to join him on the bench.

"You always seem distant when I am in your company." He said.

"I have quite a lot on my mind right now. I'm sorry, Charles." I said as I patted his hand. He grabbed ahold of my hand and kissed it.

"Darling Emma, I wish there was something I could do to help clear your mind." He murmured.

"That is so thoughtful of you." I said with a smile.

"Is there anything I can do to take your mind off of your troubles?" He asked me.

"Not talk about them." I said.

"Then...what shall we talk about?" He asked me. I shrugged and stood up to go pick flowers again.

"How about we talk about why I'm picking flowers." I said in a chipper tone.

"Why are you picking flowers darling?" He asked. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"For dinner tonight. The table needs some fresh flowers to brighten up the room." I said as I picked a few more flowers. I stood up and carried the basket over to him. He stood as well and took the basket. He examined the flowers and smiled.

"You have picked quite a beautiful bouquet." He remarked. I took his arm and we walked towards the manor. He hands the basket over to a servant before leading me to the parlor. He pulls me into his arms as soon as the door is closed and kisses me. I close my eyes and think of James. How I wish it was him holding me and kissing me right now.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

"James!" I jumped into his arms and started showering his face with kisses.

"Emma...did you enjoy your days with Tavington and O'Hara?" He asked as he held me.

"Not as much as I do when I'm with you." I murmured as we kissed.

"Darling, come with me." James said. He led me outside to the garden and had me sit down by the fountain.

"I have something for you," he said as he stood before me. I tilted my head to the side and watched as he pulled something out of his pocket, "Emma Louise Martin...I have been waiting too long to do this," he dropped to his knees and held up a ring, "will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

My hands flew to my face and I stared at him. He smiled up at me and waited for me to answer. I took ahold of his face and kissed him.

"Yes." I murmured. He slipped the ring on my finger and gathered me into his arms.

"I am sorry that I took so long." He said apologetically.

"You should be you silly man," I said with a smile, "making me wait so long! I was afraid Charles or William was going to ask before you and...you're just a cruel man to make me wait so long!"

James chuckled and kissed me.

"I am sorry darling, really I am," he murmured, "now you don't have to worry about them anymore. You can spend your time worrying about our wedding."

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

News spread fast that James and I were engaged. General O'Hara and Colonel Tavington both congratulated us.

"I must admit that the best man won." The colonel remarked.

"I would have to agree." The general said. James smiled and gazed down at me.

"I cannot wait to be married to her." James said.

"What are you two going to do now that I am betrothed?" I asked.

"I am sure that I will find another beautiful young woman who is meant for me." The general said.

"And what about you, colonel?" I asked him.

"I am sure I can find something to do." He said with a grin. I knew that grin meant he was going to frequent the camp followers' tents without worrying about angering me.

James's family was absolutely thrilled. Hannah jumped on me and hugged me tightly.

"I can't breath!" I croaked out from under her. She let me up and laughed with her parents.

"I was ready to beat my brother if he kept dragging his feet!" Hannah said aloud.

"I kept telling him to hurry up before O'Hara or Tavington swept you off your feet." Mr. Wilkins said as he hugged me.

"I am so glad that you will be my daughter in law." Mrs. Wilkins said as she wiped some tears from her face.

"When is the wedding?" Hannah asked.

"We only just got engaged, Hannah!" I said aloud.

"We have yet to decide." James said from behind me.

"Hopefully sometime soon?" Mr. Wilkins asked.

"Yes, after we've had time to think it over." James said.

"I am so glad that you will be my sister soon," Hannah exclaimed, "you will be Emma Louise Wilkins."

"It has a nice ring to it." I remarked as I looked at my fiance. He smiled down at me and kissed my temple.

"I love you, future Mrs. Wilkins." He murmured.

"I love you, too, future husband." I said with a smile.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I got my new phone + it works perfectly! Here is another chapter for my loyal fans! There will be more Bordon in this chapter for the Bordon lovers out there! You know who you are ;) Also, Kasey threatened bodily harm if I didn't post this chapter now. Let's just say...I do not fear the field hockey stick. I do, however, like new chapters :)**

Chapter 9

A few days after James and I got engaged, Hannah informed me that Captain Bordon was officially courting her. She was thrilled beyond belief to have the handsome captain all to herself. She actually no longer talked about Colonel Tarleton anymore.

"Andrew is absolutely perfect!" She chirped one day while we were picking flowers.

"I think that is the hundredth time you have said that." I remarked to my lovestruck friend.

"Well...he is! He tells me every day that he loves me and cares about me." She huffed. I giggled and pulled on one of her curls.

"I am happy for you...truly I am." I said. She smiled brightly and looked at the ring on my ring finger.

"I cannot wait until he proposes." She said dreamily.

"A little eager are we?" I asked her as I picked a few roses.

"Oh yes! I cannot wait to become Mrs. Andrew Bordon." She said with a big smile.

"You really like him don't you?" I asked her.

"I love him," she said aloud, "I love spending time with him."

"And I love you." A deep voice said from behind us. We both turned and looked up at Hannah's beloved.

"Andrew! How naughty of you to eavesdrop!" She scolded him. He chuckled and gathered her into his arms.

"I did not mean to eavesdrop, my love," he insisted, "I was looking for you and couldn't help overhearing your conversation as I walked up."

"I forgive you." Hannah said as she kissed him. I watched him return the kiss. He wrapped tightened his arms around her and smiled when they broke the kiss. I could see the happiness and love in his eyes when he gazed at her. They both looked down at me and smiled.

"I am sorry if our affections toward each other cause you any discomfort?" Bordon said.

"It is alright, captain." I said as I stood up. I took my basket and Hannah's and turned to walk to the manor.

"Emma, don't you want me to help you with those?" Hannah asked me.

"No, you go on and spend some time with the captain." I said with a smile. She returned the smile and walked off with the captain. I headed toward the manor with my baskets in hand.

"Miss Martin!" I turned and watched as Colonel Tarleton trotted over to me. He and his men had returned yesterday from their patrol.

"Colone Tarleton." I said as he walked beside me.

"My men and I went on patrol and came upon a plantantion in Wakefield." He said conversationally.

"I used to live in that area." I said.

"Yes...well...we came upon a plantation. The family there was caring for his majesty's soldiers as well as some rebel soldiers." The colonel said.

"I see...why are you telling me this?" I asked him as we walked into the manor.

"Well...the owner of the plantation looked like your father," Tarleton continued, "we took his son into custody as a spy and..."

He looked down at the floor and I could tell he was trying to think of what to say.

"And what?" I prodded.

"I had to shoot another one of his sons for trying to attack some of my men." He said.

"Did you hear the boy's name?" I asked.

"I heard the young man that we took as a spy call out the boy's name," the colonel said, "his name was Thomas."

"I...I had a brother named Thomas," I said quietly, "what was the young man's name?"

"Gabriel. The boy yelled it when he attacked my men." The colonel said.

"What did the father look like?" I asked.

"He had dark brown hair and blue eyes...he was about six feet tall," Tarleton said, "the boy looked like a younger version of him and the young man looked like you, but with brown eyes."

I sank down onto the steps and couldn't help the tears that sprange to my eyes.

"Oh Thomas...," I breathed, "he was only fifteen."

"I had to shoot him...he was attacking my men." Tarleton said.

"I know...but...he was only fifteen," I said in quiet voice, "his death will only anger my father. You don't know the things he is capable of."

"I know full well what he is capable of," Tarleton said, "he nearly beat you to death, Miss Martin. I am sure he led the attack that freed you brother, Gabriel."

"What?" I looked up in surprise.

"Yes, your brother never made it to Camden," Tarleton said angrily, "some savages found a survivor amongst the small detachment that was to escort him there."

"What happened to all of the men escorting him?" I asked in horror?

"They were brutally murdered. Hacked to pieces by a Cherokee tomahawk and some were shot." Tarleton said through gritted teeth. My hands flew to my mouth and all the color drained from my face.

"Did you say Cherokee tomahawk?" I asked in a shaky voice. Tarleton nodded and watched as I started to panic.

"Miss Martin, are you alright?" He asked me.

"My father had a Cherokee tomahawk...oh my God...he's going to come here and kill me." I said. Tarleton stopped a passing servant and ordered them to go find James.

"Shh, shh...he won't come looking for you," Tarleton said in a soothing voice, "we'l kill him if he does."

"Thomas's death has made things much worse...oh God!" I said, fear creeping into my voice. I heard footsteps behind me and jumped when I felt a pair of large hands land on my shoulders. I looked up into James's confused face and started crying.

"What have you done to her?" He asked Tarleton.

"I only told her what happened with her family." The colonel replied.

"Damn it man! She was doing so well and now look at her! She is going to hide herself away from the world because she thinks that bastard will come here and do something to her!" James growled. He picked me up and carried me into the parlor. He set me on the couch and knelt down in front of me.

"James...I'm scared." I said in a small voice. He placed both of his large hands on either sides of my face and looked me in the eyes.

"Darling, calm down. I will not let anything happen to you," he said in a soothing voice, "your father will die before he lays a hand on you."

"Thomas is dead...he was only fifteen." My voice was starting to crack.

"He is in a better place...he doesn't have to worry about this war anymore." James murmured.

"Father killed all those men and there is one fighting for his life in the medical tents." I said.

"Shh...Emma, darling," James was getting a little frustrated that he couldn't get through to me in my catatonic state, "come on...I'm taking you to your room. You need to rest."

He carried me to my room and set me on my bed. He had Tarleton retrieve his mother. Mrs. Wilkins helped me change into my nightgown before pulling James out of the room. I could hear them talking and I felt bad for worrying them like this. James looked unsettled when he came back in. He pulled a chair over and sat down near the bed.

James...I'm frightened." I said. He took ahold of my hands and kissed them.

"I know, darling," he murmured, "I will protect you, I promise."

"Please, hold me." I begged. I could tell he was unsure if it would be proper to lie in the same bed as me. He gave into his chivalrous side and took off his boots and jacket before crawling into bed with me. He wrapped both arms around me and held me close as I sobbed.

"Let it all out, darling." He said in a soothing tone.

"What if he comes for me?" I said.

"He will be captured and hanged." James said. I clung to him as I cried. I worried aloud when I could cry no more. James started rocking and the rhythym was soothing. It reminded me of when my mother would rock me to sleep. My eyelids grew heavy. I was asleep within a matter of moments.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

"How is she?" I heard Hannah as her brother.

"She's still the same as two days ago." I heard James say with a sigh.

"Will she get better?" This third voice was Captain Bordon's. He must be here for Hannah. She was worried about me and needed him to give her strength. I groaned and shifted in my bed.

"Emma, darling?" James caressed my cheek as I woke up.

"James...I'm sorry." I said in a hoarse voice.

"You have every right to worry darling," he murmured, "but not to the point where you make yourself sick."

"I was scared." I said. He kissed my forehead and held me close.

"I know...I wish Colonel Tarleton hadn't said a thing," he said in an angry tone, "you were doing so well in not thinking about your...father."

"There was no way you could have kept that information from me," I said, "I would have found out eventually. It is best that I find out now."

"But darling, you were so distant again." James said.

"I know, but be glad that I found out before our wedding," I said as I caressed his cheek, "I don't think I would have done well on our wedding day. My mind would have been elsewhere."

I looked up at Hannah and Captain Bordon and smiled.

"I was so worried about you." She said as she walked over and sat on the other side of the bed.

"She came to see you every day." Bordon added.

"I thank the both of you for your concern." I said in an appreciative tone.

"I was so afraid that you would become distant again and lock yourself in your room." Hannah said.

"Captain Wilkins stayed here with you," Bordon said, "he is very dedicated to taking care of you, Miss Martin."

"I know," I murmured as I squeezed my fiance's hand, "that is why I love him so much and why I am marrying him."

"I have to say that if I would trust any man with my life it would be his." Bordon said. He patted James on the shoulder and received a smile.

"Thank you, Bordon. I trust you with my life as well," James said, "and I am more than happy that you are courting my sister and not Ban."

Both men chuckled and looked at Hannah who was beaming. Bordon took her hand and kissed it, making hour blush.

"I love your sister, Wilkins," he said as he gazed at Hannah, "and I hope to make her my wife one day."

"I would be honored to have you as a brother in law." James said. Bordon looked at me and smiled.

"I am honored to be able to protect two beautiful young women." He said.

"Thank you for that kind compliment." I said with a smile. I was glad to see that Bordon was happy with my friend. I knew in my heart that they would marry one day and that they would share the same love and happiness that James and I shared.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well...I'm gonna be working all weekend! Yay for me :( Anyay, here's a new chapter for all of you!**

Chapter 10

Mrs. Wilkins and Hannah urged me to start planning James and my wedding to help take my mind off of what happened on my father's plantation. Planning the wedding did take my mind off of my fears. Everyone noticed how much happier I looked and I wasn't constantly frowning and looking over my shoulder. James even got involved in planning the wedding. I insisted that he didn't need to, but he wanted to help. He even got Captain Bordon to help out and Lord General O'Hara even leant a hand. I was surprised that these men were so willing to plan something that was usually left to the women. James and Andrew were sitting with their heads together, whispering back and forth.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked curiously. They looked up at me before looking at each other.

"It is a surprise, darling." James said before he and Andrew went back to whispering. I looked at Hannah and Mrs. Wilkins who both laughed and shook their heads.

"You had better not be planning anything naughty James Sheppard Wilkins." I said sternly. He looked at me and grinned.

"Nothing naughty, Emma," he assured me, "you'll find out what we're talking about on our wedding day."

Lord General Cornwallis walked in with General O'Hara in tow.

"I was wondering, Miss Martin, if you have anybody to give you away at your wedding?" He asked me.

"Yes, I was going to ask Mr. Wilkins." I said.

"Ah, I see." Lord Cornwallis said with a nod. I could see disappointment etched in his face.

"But, he does have a daughter of his own," I said, "would you be willing to give me away."

"I would be honored." He said with a smile. Hannah nudged me and smiled. Mr. Wilkins walked in and noticed the Lord General smiling brightly.

"Tis a fine day, is it not, my lord?" He asked.

"It is a fine day! I have just consented to give Miss Martin away." The Lord General said. Mr. Wilkins looked at me and smiled.

"It is only right that the man who allows me to stay here should give me away." I said.

"That is a very fine idea, Emma." Mr. Wilkins said.

"I will save a dance for you, Mr. Wilkins," I said, "you will dance in my father's stead."

"I would be honored." Mr. Wilkins said with a smile. He looked at his son and Andrew, who were still whispering. He walked over to the two and gave them a curious look.

"This is between me and my best man, father." James said. Andrew smiled up at Mr. Wilkins, who stared at him and James.

"I am not allowed to know what you two are planning over here?" He asked.

"I'm sorry father, but no." James said. Mr. Wilkins shrugged and moved over to sit by Mrs. Wilkins. James and Andrew went back to talking amongst themselves.

"I really want to know what they're talking about." I said quietly to Hannah.

"Me, too. Why don't we pretend that we're scheming over here, make them a little nervous." Hannah said.

"I like that idea." I said with a smile. I leaned forward and placed my ear beside hers.

"They're going to think that we're planning something over here when we're really talking about how cruel they are." She whispered. I giggled and looked over at my fiance and his best man. They looked at us and gave us curious looks.

"Just making plans for the wedding...nothing for you to worry about." I said to them. They looked at each other and shook their heads before getting up and moving over to sit with us.

"We're done planning for the day." James said as he sat down beside me.

"I will be very cross with you if you have planned something ridiculous for our wedding." I said.

"Darling, stop fretting over what Bordon and I were talking about." James said.

"James...you will be in big trouble if you ruin my wedding." I said as I grabbed his chin. I forced him to look at me and gave him my most threatening look. I watched as he stared back at me before looking away.

"You will love what we are planning." He said as he pretended to brush some imaginary dirt off of his breeches.

"I cannot wait to find out what you have in store for me." I said as I gave him a kiss.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

I wasn't the least bit surprised when I ran into Colonel Tarleton, who had two trollops on his arms.

"Ladies, meet Miss Emma Martin," he said. Both of the unsavory women eyed me, "she is Captain Wilkins's future wife."

"So you're the reason why the captain won't frequent our tents?" The red haired trollop said.

"I'm right jealous of you! You're getting a fine man!" The other whore said.

"Thank you." I said civilly.

"I'd love to have a man like him in my bed! I imagine he has a nice rod!" The red haired whore said.

"Excuse me! But you are talking about my future husband!" I said. I was disgusted that these two common whores were talking about James like this.

"I'm sorry, Miss Martin," Tarleton said apologetically, "these two don't have manners."

"Obviously not or they wouldn't be doing something so disrespectful." I said acidly.

"I bid you a good day." Tarleton said as he led both camp followers to a tent.

"I didn't mean to offend her." I heard one of them whine.

"Don't worry about it, love," I heard Tarleton say, "let's worry about the fun we're going to have."

I shook my head in disgust and continued walking through the camp to find James.

"Miss Martin." A smooth, velvety voice called to me. I turned and looked at Colonel Tavington, who was leaning against a tree.

"Colonel, how are you doing on this fine day?" I asked him.

"I am doing quite well." He said with a smile.

"That is good to hear." I said, returning the smile.

"My day just got much better now that you're in my presence." He said. I blushed before clearing my throat.

"I know that you are engaged," he said, "am I not allowed to compliment your beauty?"

"Oh...you're more than welcome!" I said. He grinned and moved towards me.

"Miss Martin, I still admire your remarkable beauty," he said as he continued to step closer, "it's a real shame that the captain won your hand."

"I don't think it's a shame." I said as he stood behind me.

"You see...I never lose...ever." He said in a low voice.

"There is always a first time, colonel." I said over my shoulder.

"Yes, there is," he said, "I am not going to give up on getting you into my bed."

I spun on my heel to face him. I was horrified that he was bold enough to try and seduce me.

"Colonel! How dare you even think that I would leave James for you!" I said in an annoyed tone. He smirked and took ahold of my chin.

"Emma, my dear, you will wonder what it would be like to feel my body on yours. You will wonder what it would be like to wake up in my arms." He said seductively. I batted his hand away and slapped him hard across the face.

"If anyone is going to be doing any wondering, it will be you! You will be wondering what it would be like to make love to me," I spat at him, "unfortunately for you, James gets to be the one to make love to me."

He glared at me and grabbed my arm.

"Miss Martin, you are not the first woman I've ever pursued who was engaged or married." He growled.

"You are a terrible man," I exclaimed as I shook his hand off of my arm, "insufferable, chauvinistic pig!"

"That's not what the women I've slept with have said." He bragged. I scowled at him and shook my head.

"You will _never_ have me in your bed," I said as I turned on my heel, "so enjoy your whores because I won't become one of them!"

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

I was shaking with anger when I got back to the manor. I had decided against continuing my search for James because I knew that Colonel Tavington would have followed me. I could not believe the nerve of that man! What made him think I was as weak minded as some of the women he had slept with? I was not some common whore! I was not going to throw myself at him! I knew in my heart and soul that James would be able to satisfy my needs and that I would not need to even think of straying. He would not stray either for he loved me so.

"Darling...what's wrong?" I turned at the sound of James's voice and ran to him.

"Oh...one of your fellow soldiers tried to seduce me," I said, "even though he knew that I am your fiancee."

James's eyes darkened and he took ahold of my chin.

"Who was it?" He asked me.

"I don't remember now," I lied, "I'm so angry."

"Emma, you needn't worry about this once we're married." He murmured as he held me close.

"I do hope that you're right." I said as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"I'll make sure every man knows that you're mine." James said huskily. I looked up and noticed the desire in his eyes.

"Oh, James...I cannot wait to be completely yours." I said.

"I cannot wait to make love to you...to show you just how much I love you and want you." He said. His voice was laced with desire and I knew it was taking everything in his being to control himself.

"I cannot wait to wake up in your arms." I murmured before he captured my lips with his.

"Our wedding night will be perfect because we have waited so long for each other." He breathed against my neck. I shivered involuntarily before pushing away from him.

"We will end up doing something rash if we continue to stand so close." I said. I couldn't mask the desire in my voice. He moved forward and kissed me before moving to sit down near an open window.

"I am glad that our wedding is soon," he said from the window, "I don't know how long I can do this."

"I understand, my need for you has grown considerably since we became engaged." I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"Then...we should just skip the reception and go straight to the honeymoon." He said as he continued to allow the breeze to cool him down.

"No...we can't abandon our guests just to satisfy our needs." I said.

"Then...I will eagerly look forward to the wedding night." He said.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Please Review!**

**Chapter 11 will consist of...The Wedding + The Wedding Night and much, much more!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am overwhelmed by the amount of reviews I have received for this story! I have received more than any other story I have written. Thank you so much to all of you for sticking with me and for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it so much!**

Chapter 11

My wedding was quickly approaching. James and I had been counting down the days until we would be man and wife. He would come and wake me up in the morning and remind me that he couldn't wait to wake up with me in his arms. I couldn't wait for that day to come. Hannah couldn't wait for me to become her sister. Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins were looking forward to having me join the family. Lord General Cornwallis was even happy because he had the honor of walking me down the aisle. He would clap James on the back when he saw him and smile.

"Lord General Cornwallis is quite happy." James remarked as we watched him disappear into his office.

"Yes, he gets to give me away at our wedding." I said with a smile.

"We will be wed tomorrow, darling." He reminded me. My smile grew wider and I looked up at him.

"I cannot wait to be Mrs. James Wilkins." I said as he gathered me into his arms.

"I bet you also cannot wait to see what Bordon and I have been working on." He said.

"I hope it isn't something ridiculous." I gave him a stern look.

"It won't be, darling." He said. He caressed my cheek before capturing my lips with his.

"I love you so much." I breathed after we broke the kiss.

"And I love you, too." He murmured as we held each other.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

The morning of our wedding had finally arrived. I woke up and smiled as I stretched. Hannah ran in and started jumping up and down on my bed. Some servants came in with a tub of warm water and I took a bath. Mrs. Wilkins came in and helped me with my hair. She pinned some of it up and left some of it down. She and Hannah helped me to get dressed before we all sat down to talk.

"Now, Emma, I want to talk to you about tonight," Mrs. Wilkins said. I gave her my full attention, "you will be giving your virtue to my son. It will hurt at first, then you will feel pleasure. You will be one after tonight is over."

"How long will it hurt?" I asked her curiously.

"For a little bit, dear. The pain will go away after a while." She said as she patted my hand.

"Mrs. Wilkins…I'm a little nervous." I said.

"That is quite alright, Emma. All brides are nervous about the wedding night. Even I was." She said with a smile.

"Thank you for giving me this advice. I hope I can come to you for more advice in the future." I said as I gave her a hug.

"Of course you can, dear. I look forward to giving you as much advice as you need." She said. She got up and opened the door when somebody knocked on it. Lord General Cornwallis and Mr. Wilkins both smiled when they saw me.

"You look exquisite, Miss Martin." Lord Cornwallis said with a genuine smile. He kissed me on the cheek before sitting down beside me.

"Thank you for agreeing to walk me down the aisle." I said.

"You are welcome. I am honored to give you away today," he said as he patted my knee, "I feel as if you are my daughter."

"Thank you so much, you and Mr. Wilkins are much better fathers than the one that had raised me." I said. He smiled and gave me a hug, which I didn't expect. Mr. Wilkins hugged me as well and kissed me on the cheek.

"I need to go speak to my son." He said before leaving the room. I looked around at everyone gathered in my room and smiled. I was lucky to have these people in my life. I wished with all my heart that my Aunt Charlotte and my siblings could be here. I wanted them to share in my joy. Mrs. Wilkins noticed my forlorn expression and reached forward.

"Are you ok, Emma?" she asked, concern etched on her face.

"I am thinking of my Aunt Charlotte and my siblings," I said, "I wish they could be here."

"I'm sure they would love to be here." She said.

"Mr. Martin probably told them that she is dead." Hannah said. Her hatred of my father was just as strong as mine. There was no love left in my heart for the man. He had beaten it all out of me. I only had love left for Aunt Charlotte, my siblings, and the Wilkins family. Part of my heart had bled out of me the day my father had nearly beaten me to death.

"Do not think of him." Lord Cornwallis said from beside me. I turned to him and smiled. He patted my hand and smiled.

"I won't. I will think of James." I said with a smile. Another knock came at the door and Hannah answered it. I gasped when I saw who stood in the doorway.

"Charlotte Selton!" Mrs. Wilkins said in surprise. I stood up and walked over to her. I stared at her for the longest time. I was afraid if I reached out to touch her, she would disappear.

"Aunt Charlotte?" I asked in a quiet voice. She smiled and nodded before reaching out for me.

"Come here, Emma." She said. I walked into her arms and held her close.

"I have missed you so." I said. I felt tears come to my eyes, but fought them back so I wouldn't mess up what little makeup I had on.

"I have missed you, too," she said as we pulled back, "your father told us that you were dead. I was disappointed in him when I found out what he had done to you. Your siblings and I were distraught when we thought you were dead."

"How did you find out that I'm still alive?" I asked her.

"James wrote to me. It was all his idea." She said.

"So this is what he and Captain Bordon were planning." I said with a smile. She nodded and hugged me again.

"Captain Bordon was one of the men who came to escort my carriage here to the fort." Aunt Charlotte said.

"Did you know that he's courting Hannah?" I asked as I pulled her into the room.

"Really? I am very happy for you Hannah." She said as she sat down.

"How are my siblings?" I asked her.

"They are all fine," she said, "they still think you're dead and are distraught. Margaret and Susan cry for you every night. Gabriel is afraid of your father. He's afraid he will harm him or the children."

"What has…father been doing?" I asked her.

"He has joined the militia. Thomas's death drove him over the edge and he feels a need to get revenge. Gabriel was in the Continental Army, but was put under his father's command." She said.

"Poor Gabriel, I hope he doesn't do anything to incur father's wrath." I said.

"All of your siblings watch themselves around your father. They are afraid of what could happen if they anger him." Aunt Charlotte said.

"Do you still speak to him?" I asked her.

"I refuse to speak to him. I told him not to speak to me or set foot on my property after I found out what happened to you. What he did was horrid." She said.

"So…he does not know that you are here?" I asked.

"No. He doesn't write to me anymore. Gabriel keeps me informed of what's going on and Margaret writes to me as well. All of your younger siblings want to come live with me, but your father will not allow it," Aunt Charlotte said, "they are staying with your Aunt Sarah."

"I hate that woman." I said.

"So do your siblings. She is very strict with them." Aunt Charlotte said. I shook my head before smiling and changing the subject.

"I'm getting married to James!" I said with a smile.

"I know! I am so happy for you." She said as she hugged me.

"Lord General Cornwallis is giving me away," I said. I turned to the older man beside me and smiled, "I've forgotten my manners! Lord General Cornwallis, this is my aunt, Charlotte Putnam Selton."

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Selton." He said.

"Pleased to meet you, my lord." Aunt Charlotte said. Hannah looked up at the clock and turned to look at me.

"It's time for your wedding!" she said excitedly. Aunt Charlotte, Mrs. Wilkins, and Hannah left the room. Lord General Cornwallis escorted me downstairs and out the door to the gardens. I smiled when I saw James waiting for me at the fountain with the priest and Captain Bordon.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The chaplain began. I looked up at James and smiled, he returned the smile before turning back to the chaplain, "Who gives this woman in marriage?

"I do." Lord General Cornwallis said before giving me away to James.

"Are there any objections to this union?" The chaplain asked. He looked around and smiled when nobody moved to object, "Do you James Sheppard Wilkins take this woman to be your wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others, keep only to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." James said as he smiled at me.

"And do you, Emma Louise Martin, take this man to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others, keep only to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." I said.

"Do you two have rings?" the chaplain asked. Andrew stepped forward and handed two rings to James, who in turn handed them to the chaplain. The chaplain blessed them, and then handed one of them to James.

"Place this ring on Emma's finger and say these words, This ring I give you, as a sign of our constant faith and abiding love, in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit."

James slipped the ring onto my finger and said, "This ring I give you, as a sign of our constant faith and abiding love, in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit."

The chaplain turned to me and handed me the other ring. He then nodded and tilted his head to James.

"This ring I give you, as a sign of our constant faith and abiding love, in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit." I said as I slipped the ring onto his finger.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife," the chaplain said, "James, you may kiss the bride."

James smiled as the chaplain said this. He took me into his arms and kissed me. Our guests all applauded and cheered as we kissed each other.

"It is my honor to present to you Captain and Mrs. James Wilkins." The chaplain said as James and I turned to our guests. We walked up the aisle and stood at the entrance to the manor. Hannah and Andrew stood beside us and waited for the guests to come through the receiving line. We hugged everyone and shook hands before going inside to the ballroom for the reception. James pulled me onto the dance floor and we had our first dance as man and wife. I danced with Mr. Wilkins afterwards.

"Welcome to the family." He said as we danced.

"Thank you…father." I said with a smile. Lord General Cornwallis danced with me afterwards, followed by Andrew.

"Your husband and I both hope that you liked your surprise." He said.

"I loved it! Thank you so much." I said. Colonel Tavington cut in and waltzed me around the floor.

"Congratulations…Mrs. Wilkins." He said.

"Thank you, colonel," I said, "are you still going to pursue me?"

"I will not give up." He said in a quiet voice. I shook my head and laughed at him.

"You will fail." I said icily. He scowled at me and stopped.

"I assure you, Mrs. Wilkins, that you will be running to my bed," he growled, "just like every other married woman who tried to deny me."

"I hate to tell you this, colonel, but I am not as weak as those other women." I said. I was relieved when James cut in.

"Are you happy, Mrs. Wilkins?" he asked with a smile.

"Very happy, Mr. Wilkins." I said before he kissed me.

"Are you ready to retire to our bedroom?" he asked me as the sky grew dark outside. I nodded and followed him out of the ballroom. We stopped at the stairs and kissed. I noticed the grin on his face and giggled before bolting up the stairs. He followed after me and chased me into our room. He shut the door and locked it before gathering me into his arms. He kissed me hungrily and moved his hands all over my body. He removed the pins from my hair before running his fingers through it. I removed his hair from his queue and let it fall free. He removed his jacket and boots before coming back to me. He removed my dress before picking me up and carrying me over to the bed. He undressed and tossed his clothes on top of mine. I stared at him in awe. I had never seen a naked man before. He had a well built chest and strong thighs. His manhood was long and thick.

"James…" he noticed how I was looking at his manhood and smiled.

"It will fit, darling." He said as he crawled up the bed to join me. He kissed me hungrily before planting wet, hot kisses down my jaw line and throat. He suckled on both breasts before swirling his tongue around my navel. I gasped when I felt his warm breath down at my nether regions. I let out another gasp when I felt his tongue down there. I clutched the sheets as he suckled on the sensitive bud between my legs. He thrust his tongue into my aching womanhood and smiled when I let out a cry of pleasure. I felt an unfamiliar heat start up in my lower body. It was a pleasurable feeling that I let wash over me. I was in a daze when James crawled back up my body.

"Where did you learn that?" I asked breathlessly.

"Some of the men told me about it." He said with a grin. He kissed me before positioning himself at my entrance. He pushed in ever so slowly and stopped when he reached my virgin shield.

"I know it will hurt." I murmured as he looked down at me. He nodded once before thrusting. I cried out at the feeling, causing James to shower my face with kisses. He held me and waited for me to allow him to move again.

"Please…move…" I said. I couldn't take him being so still. He complied and started pushing in and out of me. The pain dulled away and was replaced by pleasure. I started crying out and wrapped both of my legs around his waist. This new position allowed him to go deeper and my cries became louder. He grunted with every thrust and started kissing down my throat. I placed both of my hands on the headboard because I feared knocking my head on the wood. James reached up and grasped the headboard so he could push in harder. It began knocking against the wall. The sounds of flesh against flesh soon joined all the noises. We both stopped all of a sudden when someone started pounding on our door. James looked confused, as did I. We both started laughing when we heard men whooping and cheering James on.

"Go Wilky!" "Give it to her!" "Show er' a good time, ol boy!" They all yelled. I blushed and giggled. He looked down at me and kissed me before starting up again. I felt that familiar warmth start up in my thighs again. I knew I was getting close to my climax. James continued thrusting harder and harder until I cried out with my release. I shook beneath him and called out his name over and over again. He followed soon after with a groan. I felt him loose his seed within me. He collapsed on top of me and we both gasped for breath.

"Yeah, Wilky!" We heard the men cheer. James chuckled softly and turned his head so it was facing the door.

"Go away!" he yelled. We listened as the men laughed and snickered before we heard rapid footsteps retreating from our bedroom door.

"Do men always do that?" I asked him curiously. He looked up at me and nodded.

"It's kind of an initiation thing for newly married men." He said.

"Mmm…I see," I murmured, "will you be joining in on that the next time there is a wedding here?"

"No, now that I know just how pleasurable making love to my wife is, I plan on being here with you instead of cheering on a newly married man." He said with a devilish grin.

"I think I like that plan." I said as he kissed me. He brushed some sweat soaked hair out of my face and gazed at me.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered. I smiled and pulled him up to kiss me again. He shifted a bit so that I could breath.

"I love you, James." I said before drifting off to sleep. We didn't get much sleep that night because we were up all night discovering each other.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Well? What did you think? Please let me know by clicking on the link below **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm glad tha you all liked Chapter 11! It was my favorite chapter to write. What the men did in the last chapter during James and Emma's wedding night was called a shivaree. It is a noisy, mock-serenade to newlyweds, followed by a party. Newlyweds are not properly accepted as a married couple in some North American communities until they have taken part in their chivaree.**

**The location of the chivaree is usually at the home of the newlyweds. The time of the event is always well-kept secret from the newly-married couple. The arrival of the group is usually very noisy, involving beating on pots and pans with wooden spoons, whistles, horns and fire crackers. The newlyweds are often surprised, but usually not disappointed or angry with their friends and family. The bride and groom usually attend the party in what they were wearing at the time (e.g. pajamas or nightgowns). The entertainment, food and drink are all provided by the party guests.**

**In James + Emma's case, the men just decided to pound on their bedrom door and be really loud. Thanks to SlytherinDragoon for letting me know the correct term!**

Chapter 12

I awoke the next day and stretched. I was met by a pair of warm, blue eyes when I turned to look at my husband.

"Hello, Mrs. Wilkins." He murmured with a smile. I returned the small before kissing him.

"What time is it, Mr. Wilkins?" I asked him.

"It's well past noon." He said as he glanced at the clock. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost one. I sat up and winced when I felt how sore I was.

"I didn't know some of these muscles existed until last night." I muttered as I moved gingerly. James chuckled and stared at my bare breasts.

"I have to say that I am amazed at how flexible you are." He remarked. I giggled and playfully batted at his bare chest.

"I really don't want to leave our room." I said as I gazed into his blue eyes.

"Neither do I, darling. But, I'm sure your aunt would like to see you again before she leaves." James murmured before kissing me. I got up from the bed and moved slowly towards the dresser. James chuckled from the bed. I scowled at him as I pulled on my dressing gown.

"You, Mr. Wilkins, are going to regret finding this funny." I grumbled as I opened the door to summon a servant to bring me a warm bath.

"And why is that?" He asked after I summoned my bath.

"Because, I am sore and you are not." I complained. He stood from the bed and walked over to me.

"I can assure you, that I am sore." He said. I raised a brow and shook my head.

"No you're not!" I said indignantly.

"Darling, my thighs feel like they're on fire right now and my biceps are sore from holding myself up above you." He stated.

"You poor thing," I said, "I'm sore all over. My waist is sore, my thighs are so, my abdomen is sore, my arms are sore...everything hurts."

"Mmm...I'm sure I can make up for that." He said as he wrapped me in his arms.

"I don't think I could do that again right now." I giggled as he nibbled on my earlobe. A knock came at the door and he threw on his breeches. The servants brought in a bath and left after setting it down. I undressed and climbed into the warm water. I looked up at James and tilted my head to the side.

"Well? Aren't you going to join me?" I purred seductively. He grinned and took off his breeches before climbing in with me.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

Aunt Charlotte and I spent the whole day talking and catching up. I really didn't want her to leave the safety of Fort Carolina. I feared that Father would show up and do something to her. I voiced these concerns to her and she told me that she had enough men on her plantation to protect her.

"I know that," I said in frustration, "I just wish you would stay here! The British could protect you much better than slaves could."

"Emma, I will be fine. Your father hasn't stepped foot on my plantation in quite some time and I don't see him doing so any time soon." She said in a calm voice.

"I hope you're right, Aunt Charlotte." I said as we walked into the manor. James walked up with Captain Bordon and gathered me into arms.

"I have good news, darling wife." He said with a smile.

"What is this good news?" I asked him curiously.

"Lord General Cornwallis has decided to station some men at your aunt's plantation. They will protect her from your father, as well as the rebels." He said. I turned to look at my aunt, who was smiling.

"That is very good news." I said as I turned back to my husband. We smiled at each other before turning to look at my aunt.

"Are you ok with that, Ms Selton?" Captain Bordon asked.

"I'm more than fine with that," she said with a smile, "especially if it puts Emma's mind at ease knowing that I will be protected."

Lord General Cornwallis stepped out of his office and smiled when he saw my aunt.

"Ms Selton, I trust you heard that some of my men will be taking up residence at your plantation?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you my lord." She said with a gracious smile. I noticed the blush on Lord Cornwallis's face and smiled. James nudged me and motioned towards the general. I nodded and grinned.

"I think Lord General Cornwallis is quite taken with your Aunt Charlotte." He whispered as the general and my aunt conversed. James was correct, the lord general seemed very attracted to my aunt and she seemed to return the feelings.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

_Dear Emma,_

_I am writing to inform you that everything is settled here on my plantation. The British have set up camp and the commanding officers have rooms in the manor. I hope everything is well there at Fort Carolina. Give my regards to James, as well as Lord General Cornwallis. _

_Love always,_

_Aunt Charlotte_

_**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/_

It had been two months since Aunt Charlotte returned to her plantation. I worried about her daily.

"Darling, she is under the protection of the British military. She will be fine." James said as I brushed my hair. I listened as he walked over and looked up when he placed his hands on my shoulders. He bent down and kissed me on the cheek.

"I know, James. I'm just worried is all." I said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Emma, come to bed." He murmured. I got up and followed him over to our bed. He moved to stand behind me and wrapped both of his arms around my waist. He moved my hair and started kissing the back of my neck. I shivered and tried to turn in his arms, but he held me tight in his embrace. He removed my dress before moving to sit down on the bed. He pulled me into his arms and gazed up on me.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured before planting kisses between my breasts. He took one breast into his mouth and suckled on it. I moaned and threw my head back. He let his hands roam on my body. I wanted to feel his flesh as well, but he wouldn't allow me to undress him.

"James, why are you teasing me like this?" I asked breathily. He grinned up at me before going back to suckling on my breasts. His hand went down between my legs and he started toying with the sensitive bud between my legs. He slipped two fingers into my silkin folds and looked up at me.

"You're ready for me." He growled.

I started shaking and letting out little mewling noises. I felt like my legs were going to give, but he held me up. James looked up at me after I came and smiled. I could see the lust burning in his eyes. He finally allowed me to undress him before he bent me over. I'd never been taken this way and I was excited. He gripped my hips and started pushing in ever so slowly. I let out a low moan and rocked back towards him. He hissed and stood completely still.

"James...please move!" I begged. I heard him chuckle before he started moving. I gripped the footboard and gasped at this new feeling. James groaned as he pushed into me. I rocked my hips back towards him and smiled when he grunted. He started moving faster and harder.

"Oh god! Emma!" He called out behind me.

"James!" I cried out as I started coming again. He slammed into me one last time before loosing his seed within me. We both collapsed onto the bed and started gasping for air.

"That was amazing." I said after a while. James chuckled and looked over at me.

"I love you." He murmured before kissing me.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

Hannah and I were walking through the camp when she started tugging me towards the manor.

"Hannah! What are you doing?" I asked as we stopped.

"Andrew proposed!" She said. I widened my eyes and stared at her.

"Really?" I asked her. She nodded and started bouncing up and down.

"He proposed yesterday and I said yes." She said as she held out her hand. I looked at the beautiful ring on her finger and smiled.

"Oh Hannah!" I'm so happy for you!" I said as I hugged her.

"Oh! There's Andrew!" She said excitedly. She ran off towards her fiance, leaving me by myself.

"Mrs. Wilkins." I turned and scowled at Colonel Tavington.

"What do you want?" I asked as he sauntered up to me.

"You know what I want." He said as he stopped before me.

"You're not going to have me in your bed...ever." I said as I turned to walk towards the manor. He started walking with me, much to my annoyance.

"I seem to recall many other married women saying that to me," he said, "they usually ended up in my bed within a couple of months.

"I am not weak like them, colonel." I said. He grabbed my arm and backed me up until I was up against a tree.

"I will have you! Either you will give yourself to me or I will take what I want." He growled.

"My husband will not take too kindly to you forcing your person upon me." I said in a low voice.

"I outrank your husband, Mrs. Wilkins," he said, "it would be your word against mine if you were to tell my commanding officer.

"You disgust me." I muttered before smacking him. I pushed him away from me and started walking away from him. I heard him coming up behind me and whirled around. He was livid, but I didn't really care.

"What do you want now?" I asked as he fumed before me.

"I demand an apology." He growled.

"Excuse me? If anybody deserves an apology, it is me!" I said.

"You'll get your apology if I get you in my bed." He said. I shook my head.

"I wouldn't sleep with you even if you were the last man on this earth." I said.

"Well then...that is a bit harsh isn't it?" He asked with a smirk.

"What must I do to get you to leave me alone?" I asked in annoyance.

"Let me show you what real pleasure is." He said seductively.

"Colonel, I highly doubt that you could ever satisfy me as well as James does. He makes love to me every night and he has a nice long and thick manhood," I stepped towards him and looked down, "nope...you couldn't keep me satisfied."

I turned and left him staring at me in shock.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Please Review! **

**Also, sorry it took so long to update. I've been stressed out and tired from work.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I still can't believe how many reviews I'm getting! Many of you like how I gave Cornwallis a love interest. Well, I thought it was about time he got some love, too! I am changing his age to 44. Charles O'Hara will be 30 now. I decided to change ages for certain reasons which you will understand as the story progresses.**

**I do apologize if some of the chapters that are coming out don't seem as great as previous chapters. I have been very busy with work. I'm getting more hours, which is great. But, it's stressing me out and stress makes it hard for me to sleep. Stress also kills my writing mojo. Therefore, if you would like to submit ideas for future chapters, you are welcome to do so! I will read each and every one and take them into consideration. **

**Here is another chapter for my loyal readers/reviewers.**

****Rachel aka Lotus Blossom88****

Chapter 13

"Wake up." I opened my eyes and stared up at my husband. He was gazing down at me with a big smile on his face.

"Why do I need to wake up now?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Because...I want to make love to you and can't when you're asleep." James said with a roguish grin. I giggled and shook my head.

"It always amazes me how aroused you get." I murmured as he started placing kisses down my throat.

"That is because you are so arousing." He said huskily. I rolled him over onto his back and kissed him. I reached down and took ahold of his hardened member, causing him to gasp. I started pumping him and watched as his eyes glazed over with desire.

"I heard that men enjoy it when women pleasure them." I murmured as I toyed with his engorged manhood.

"Where did you hear that?" James asked me.

"Some of the married women have been telling me about how to keep my husband happy." I said as I continued pumping him.

"What else did they tell you?" He asked. I moved until my mouth was mere inches from the tip of his penis.

"That some husbands love to be pleased orally." I purred before taking him into my mouth. He groaned and threw his head back.

"God...Emma! That feels so good!" He hissed as I sucked greedily on his cock. I started toying with his balls and was rewarded with a moan of pleasure. James stopped me suddenly and pulled me up to him.

"Why did you stop me?" I asked.

"Because, I don't want all the pleasure." He said huskily. He took ahold of his throbbing manhood and positioned it below me. I sank down onto him and moaned in pleasure. This new position allowed him to hit a different spot within me. I started moving and felt myself shaking within a matter of minutes.

"James! I'm coming!" I cried out with my release. I panted above him and moaned as he started moving. I felt myself start shaking again and threw my head back.

"Again?" James asked from beneath me. I collapsed atop him and started gasping for air.

"That's twice." I panted.

"I know...and...I like it." James said before he started thrusting upwards again. He got me to orgasm three more times before he had me get up.

"Why are we stopping?" I panted. He had me stand up and bend over the bed.

"We're just changing positions." He said as he thrust into me from behind. I clutched the sheets and moaned in pleasure.

"James! Oh!" I cried out as he rocked into me.

"Darling! I'm coming!" He called out as he thrust harder and faster. He came within a matter of moments with a loud groan. I felt his warm seed flowing into me and sighed. We both crawled onto the bed and stared at each other as we panted.

"That...was...amazing." I said. James smiled and kissed me.

"I would have to agree." He said as he got up from the bed.

"Do you really have to go do drills today?" I asked as he started to get dressed.

"Yes, I do. I'd rather spend time holding you in my arms." He said.

"Darling, can I tell you something?" I asked from the bed.

"Anything, my love." He said.

"Colonel Tavington has been making advances towards me." I said. James looked at me from the mirror and rolled his eyes.

"I knew he wouldn't give up." He muttered as he tied his cravat.

"You're just going to let him make advances towards me?" I asked.

"Emma, I don't like what he's doing. But my hands are tied! He is my superior. It would be my word against his if I were to go to the Lord General." James said.

"James...what am I to do?" I asked him. I watched as a smile formed on his face.

"We will play along darling," he said, "let him think that he is winning."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" I asked my husband.

"Darling, do you remember how taken the Lord General was with your Aunt Charlotte?" James asked.

"Yes." I said with a nod.

"Well, if they marry, it might work to our advantage," James said, "he will become your uncle. If the colonel were to continue his advances or to touch you in any way, he would be punished."

"You're saying that the Lord General would believe us then?" I asked.

"Of course! We would be family." James said.

"I do hope that you're right, darling." I said as he finished dressing.

"So do I." He said before turning to give me a kiss.

"Because we will be in trouble if you're wrong." I said before he left.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

"Emma! Emma! My wedding is tomorrow!" my sister in law said excitedly. She pounced on me and we both tumbled to the ground.

"You have to tell me how he proposed." I said as we both sat up.

"I never did tell you did I?" Hannah asked.

"No, you just told me that you and Andrew were engaged. You never told me where it happened." I said.

"Well, Andrew and I went out for a ride on his horse, Zeus. We stopped at a little pond to take a walk and he went down to the water's edge. I didn't know that he was holding the ring until I walked over to stand by him. I can tell you that I was surprised when he dropped down onto his knee and proposed!" Hannah said with a giggle.

"That is so romantic." I said as Hannah pulled me to my feet.

"He told me he had trouble working up the courage to ask me." She said as we walked to her room.

"Really? Did James have to give him some encouragement?" I asked.

"He told me that Jim told him to hurry up and propose before somebody else came along." Hannah said. I laughed and shook my head.

"We both know that there isn't a soul out there that could take his place." I said.

"No…absolutely not." Hannah said as we entered her room. I sat down on her bed and watched as she pulled out her wedding gown.

"Oh…your dress is beautiful." I said as she held it up for me.

"Do you think Andrew will like it?" she asked me.

"He'll love it," I said with a smile, "of course, he'll probably prefer it on the floor."

Hannah blushed furiously, "Emma! Such naughty thoughts!"

"It is the truth, Hannah! James said he preferred my dress on the floor more than on me." I said with a grin.

"Really? Well…I look forward to the wedding night." Hannah said with a smile.

"It will hurt." I reminded her.

"I know, mother has told me that." Hannah said as she put her dress away.

"But it is absolutely amazing." I said.

"I don't doubt that," Hannah said with a devilish smile, "Andrew told me that you and Jim are at it every morning, afternoon, and night. He says that he has trouble sleeping at night."

"We can't help ourselves." I said as I blushed.

"I'm sure you have conceived by now." Hannah said.

"I don't doubt that." I said as I smiled.

"I cannot wait to be an aunt." Hannah said.

"James and I got married three months ago! Can't you give us time before we start giving you nieces and nephews?" I asked my friend.

"Emma…you and James are at it like rabbits…you're probably pregnant now." Hannah said flatly. I giggled and pushed her over.

"Well…you and Andrew will probably have your first child nine months from tomorrow." I said.

"I am sure we will, especially if we end up like you and James." She said.

"Oh…you will. Having relations is absolutely wonderful." I said.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

"Hannah, calm down!" I said as I watched my friend flit about. She was dressed and ready to get married to Andrew. We were waiting for her father to come and fetch her. James pulled me out of the room and we both walked downstairs and out to the gardens. He gave me a kiss before walking up to stand with Andrew. I took my place and we all watched as Mr. Wilkins escorted Hannah down the aisle to her husband to be. Hannah handed her bouquet to me before turning to Andrew.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman in marriage?" The chaplain asked

"I do." Mr. Wilkins said before giving Hannah away to Andrew.

"Are there any objections to this union?" The chaplain asked. He looked around and smiled when nobody moved to object, "Do you Andrew Fitzgerald Bordon take this woman to be your wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others, keep only to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Andrew said with a smile.

"And do you, Hannah Kathleen Wilkins, take this man to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others, keep only to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." she said.

"Do you two have rings?" the chaplain asked. James stepped forward and handed two rings to Andrew, who in turn handed them to the chaplain. The chaplain blessed them, and then handed one of them to Andrew.

"Place this ring on Hannah's finger and say these words, This ring I give you, as a sign of our constant faith and abiding love, in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit."

Andrew slipped the ring onto her finger and said, "This ring I give you, as a sign of our constant faith and abiding love, in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit."

The chaplain turned to Hannah and handed her the other ring. He then nodded and tilted his head to Andrew.

"This ring I give you, as a sign of our constant faith and abiding love, in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit." she said as she slipped the ring onto his finger.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife," the chaplain said, "Andrew, you may kiss the bride."

They both smiled as the chaplain said this. He took her into his arms and kissed her. Their guests all applauded and cheered as they kissed each other.

"It is my honor to present to you Captain and Mrs. Andrew Bordon." The chaplain said as they turned to their guests. James and I followed them up the aisle and joined them in the receiving line. I hugged my sister in law and new brother in law.

"Welcome to the family." I said as I hugged Andrew. He thanked me and turned to smile at Hannah.

"It is an honor to marry this woman and become of part of this family." He said. Hannah beamed with happiness and kissed him. We all went into the ballroom for their reception and danced. I danced with Andrew and told him to take care of Hannah.

"I assure you that I will." He said as James waltzed passed with his sister.

"Good, she is my sister and I don't want anything happening to her." I said as the dance ended. I walked over to my husband and wrapped my arms around him.

"They look so happy together." He murmured as we watched them dance.

"That is because they are happy together." I said as I kissed him. James nudged me, causing me to look up at him.

"Colonel Tavington is staring at you." He whispered. I looked across the room and saw that his commanding officer was watching me.

"I'm sure he's thinking of something to say to get me into his bed." I muttered.

"What has he said so far?" James asked me.

"That every married woman who denied him in the beginning usually ended up in his bed." I said. James chuckled and shook his head.

"He is partly right." James said. I looked up and raised a brow.

"Oh?" my curiosity was piqued.

"Colonel Tarleton has told me that Tavington has failed a few times. He says that Tavington isn't as good a lady's man as he is." James said.

"I see," I said, "I told the colonel that there is absolutely no way he could pleasure me as well as you do. I don't even think his manhood is as big as yours."

James laughed and placed his forehead against mine, "Not many men are lucky enough to be well endowed, darling."

"You are one of the lucky few." I said with a grin. James kissed me and stared deeply into my eyes.

"I have heard rumors that Colonel Tavington could put a stallion to shame." He murmured. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"James, you put a stallion to shame." I said, eliciting a pleased smile from my husband.

"I love it when you praise my manhood." He murmured. I giggled as he nuzzled my neck.

"James! We're in public!" I squealed.

"Captain…Mrs. Wilkins." We both turned and looked at Colonel Tavington.

"Colonel, sir." James said.

"I was wondering if I may dance with your wife?" the colonel asked.

"Of course you may, sir." James said. Tavington took ahold of my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor.

"Tell me, what were you and your husband talking about?" he asked me.

"We were talking about how happy Hannah and Andrew look." I said truthfully.

"They do look like a happy couple." The colonel remarked.

"So…you're still trying to woo me into your bed? I am surprised that my insulting your masculinity didn't deter you." I said.

"Humph! You're not the first woman to tell me that her husband had a bigger manhood than me." Tavington said with a roll of her eyes.

"You lie! You were speechless when I walked away." I said.

"I was shocked because you were bold enough to talk to me about my cock." Tavington said with a smirk.

"You forget that I wasn't raised like the women in your society." I said.

"Yes, you were raised by a man who beats his child for not doing what he says." Tavington sneered. I stopped dancing with him and glared at him.

"How dare you bring up my father!" I hissed before stomping on his foot and rushing from the floor. I couldn't run to James because he was dancing with his mother, so I ran out of the ballroom. Colonel Tavington caught up with me and grabbed my arm. He pressed me up against a wall and scowled at me.

"My, my…aren't we a bit touchy." He murmured.  
"You would be too if somebody brought up the man who tried to kill you!" I spat.

"Come now, let me make it up to you." He purred.

"Don't you even think of kissing me!" I hissed as he brought his lips to mine.

"Just one little kiss." He said before catching my lips with his. I struggled against him, but it was no use. He held firm. He smiled triumphantly when he pulled away.

"I really wish there was something I could do to get you into trouble for this!" I said angrily.

"But you can't." he reminded me. His hands were roaming all over my body, much to my disgust.

"Emma!" I heard James calling for me. Tavington stepped back and smirked at me.

"Not a word to your husband." He said before walking away. James stepped around the corner and smiled when he saw me.

"There you are! What happened to you?" he asked as he kissed me.

"What do you think?" I asked as he gathered me into his arms. I watched his eyes darken and his jaw set.

"He didn't…force himself upon you did he?" James asked.

"No, he kissed me and let his hands roam about my person." I said.

"He is bold. Just keep playing his game darling. We'll find a way to win." James said as he took my hand.

"Let us hope that the Lord General and Aunt Charlotte do like each other," I said as James pulled me upstairs, "their marriage will good for us and bad for your commanding officer."

"Aunt Charlotte will be here next month, won't she?" James asked as we entered our room. I nodded and watched as James removed his coat before gathering me into his arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a grin.

"I'm going to make love to you. I want you to be loud, let Colonel Tavington know just how much pleasure I give you." He said huskily. I giggled and shook my hand.

"You are a bad man!" I said in jest. He grinned roguishly before undressing me and taking me to our bed.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews everybody! Don't forget that you are allowed to throw out ideas for future chapters! I got ideas from Loves History and I absolutely liked them b/c they were great! I will use them, Esther! Don't worry!**

Chapter 14

It had been a week since Hannah and Andrew got married. She and I were sitting in the parlor, talking about anything that came to mind.

"Emma, did the men give you and James a shivaree?" She asked me.

"Yes, they did." I said with an amused smile.

"Well, Andrew threw on his breeches, opened the door, and yelled 'Can I please make love to my wife without you lot carrying on out here?', it was very amusing." She said.

"James just yelled at them to go away." I said.

"Well, they all left and we went right back to where we left off." She said.

"So...is your husband well endowed?" I asked her.

"Yes and he's absolutely amazing in bed!" Hannah said.

"Well, it seems we have both found men with great stamina." I said. We both giggled and turned when somebody cleared their throat.

"Andrew! James! What are you two doing in here?" Hannah asked as our husbands strode into the room.

"We came to see what you two were up to." Andrew said as he sat down beside Hannah.

"We were just talking." Hannah said after giving him a kiss.

"About what?" He asked her.

"Womanly things." I said.

"Ah, I see. No need to tell us anything else then." Andrew said. Hannah and I giggled at him and shook our heads.

"Darling, Bordon told me that we were a bit too loud last night." James said to me. I blushed before turning to my brother in law.

"I can say the same about you and Hannah." I said with a sly smile. He grinned roguishly and patted his wife's knee. Hannah blushed furiously and cleared her throat.

"I wonder who didn't get any sleep on that night." Andrew said aloud. James and I looked at each other and grinned.

"Colonel Tavington." James said. Andrew and Hannah looked at him and gave him curious looks.

"Why would you bring up our commander?" Andrew asked curiously.

"The man is trying to seduce my wife." James said. Andrew raised a brow and looked at me.

"You're not the first married woman he's tried to seduce." He said to me.

"I know that." I said flatly.

"And why would you want him to lose sleep?" Hannah asked.

"So he wouldn't have the energy to keep pursuing me." I said.

"I hope he doesn't try to get me into his bed." Hannah said.

"I'd keep a close eye on him if I were you, Bordon." James said to Andrew.

"I plan on it. I don't want to lose my wife to our womanizing commander." Andrew said.

"Didn't he manage to seduce Lord Cornwallis's niece?" James asked.

"I heard that rumor. I wouldn't put it past him. Of course, that could have been Colonel Tarleton." Andrew said as he rubbed his chin.

"I asked Emma to be extremely loud during our love making. I wanted him to hear just how much pleasure I give my wife." James said with a roguish smile.

"I think we all kept him awake that night, Jim." Andrew said with a big grin.

"If I recall right, he had dark circles under his eyes and looked exhausted." James mused.  
"Yes, he did look quite tired." Andrew said with a chuckle.

"I can't help that I was so loud." Hannah said with a blush.

"You weren't the only one!" I said with a laugh.

"Ban told me that none of the camp followers are as loud as you two." James said. Hannah and I both blushed and covered our faces.

"We can't help having husbands that are perfect lovers." I said as James kissed my temple.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/

"Mrs. Wilkins…how are you on this fine afternoon?" Colonel Tavington asked as I walked past him.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Aren't you going to ask me how I am?" he asked me.

"No." I said in a clipped tone.

"Well, I'm doing well. Seeing you just made my day so much better." He said.

"Would you please not walk with me?" I asked as I walked towards the camp. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards some trees.

"You were very vocal a week ago with your husband," he said as he pressed me up against a tree, "so I know what you're like in bed."

"You wish you could make me moan the way he can." I said as I tried pushing him away from me. Tavington's eyes burned as he stared at me.

"Why won't you give in?" he asked me.

"Because, I'm not weak." I hissed as I brought my knee into contact with his crotch. He doubled over in pain, allowing me to bolt away from him. I ran up to the manor and was about to run up the stairs when the colonel caught up with me and dragged me into the parlor.

"Well…I think I'll just take what I want." He growled as he pinned me up against the wall.

"Get your hands off of me!" I hissed as his hands roamed up and down on my body.

"Give me what I want." He murmured into my ear. I shivered when I felt his warm breath on my neck.

"No." I whimpered as he started pawing one of my breasts.

"Mmm…you know you want me to show you what real pleasure is," he purred, "I could make you scream much louder than you do when you're with your husband."

"I highly doubt that." I hissed as I tried to free myself. He pressed himself against me and I could feel his erection.

"Come on Mrs. Wilkins…give into temptation." He murmured against my lips.

"No…I can't and I won't!" I cried out before mustering up enough strength to push him away. He backed away and stared at me. His eyes burned with desire and anger. I could tell the man was frustrated that I wouldn't break.

"I will break you. And when I do, I will mark you so that all can see that you are indeed weak." He growled before storming out of the room. I sank to the floor and started taking deep breaths. I had my Father to thank for my stubbornness and strength. I hoped that I wouldn't crack because I didn't want to ruin my reputation or my husband's.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/

Colonel Tavington left me alone for a good two weeks, much to my relief. I'm sure he was thinking of a way to get me into his bed. I was thinking of ways to stay strong. James kept my mind off of him just by simply being a loving husband whose libido was very strong. Our constant love making left me quite happy and satisfied. It also resulted in something quite exciting. I awoke one morning feeling quite nauseous. I ran to the chamber pot and threw up the previous night's dinner. James was sitting up in bed, staring at me. I gave him a meek smile before crawling into bed with him.

"Darling…when was your last flux?" he asked me.

"Umm…I've missed three." I said in a tiny voice. He smiled and hugged me.

"I may not be a doctor or a midwife…but I think you're with child." He murmured as he placed a hand on my stomach. I squealed with delight and started kissing him over and over.

"That explains everything! Mother was always like this when she was with child." I said in excitement. James had my lie down before he gently placed his ear against my stomach. He started whispering to the child within while he rubbed my stomach. He called for a midwife after we both got dressed and waited impatiently. She came and started checking me over. She felt my stomach and asked me when my last monthly was before calling James in.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins! You will be parents in six months time." She said with a smile. I was beaming and James was smiling proudly. We both went to the parlor immediately, where we found Hannah, Andrew, and Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins.

"We have some news!" James announced as we both sat down.

"I am with child!" I said aloud. Hannah jumped up from the couch she was sitting on and ran over to hug me. James stopped her before she jumped on me.

"Be careful! We don't want to harm the baby!" he said.

"James! I'm sure it takes more than Hannah tackling me to harm the baby." I said as I pulled my sister in law into a warm embrace.

"I'm so happy for you!" she said as we pulled away from each other.

"Congratulations, son!" Mr. Wilkins said as he clapped James on the back. Mrs. Wilkins hugged me close before placing her hand over my stomach.

"How far along are you dear?" she asked me.

"Three months, mother." I said with a smile.

"I will give you as much advice on child rearing as you need." She said. Andrew clapped James on the back and turned to look at his wife.

"I am sure that we will be making this announcement sometime soon." He said jokingly.

"I'm sure you will, Bordon. Seeing as you two are at it just as much as we are!" James said. Mrs. Wilkins cleared her throat and shook her head.

"We will not talk about what you do in the bedroom." She chided.

"Sorry, mother." James before kissing her forehead.

"I hope you have a cute little girl!" Hannah said.

"I am hoping for a grandson!" Mr. Wilkins said.

"I just want a healthy baby." I said as I placed my hand on my stomach. James pushed his sister aside and sat down beside me.

"As do I, my love." He said as he placed his hand over mine in a protective manner.

"We'll have to make sure you don't over do things, Emma." Mrs. Wilkins said.

"It's probably best if you stay close to the manor." James said.

"What am I supposed to do for six months?" I asked.

"Sew clothes for the baby, read, write to your aunt…mother and I will keep you company, don't worry!" Hannah said.

"The midwife said that I must not get too stressed. Therefore, I do not want to hear anything about the war, I don't want to hear anything about my father, and James…don't get hurt. I don't want to have to worry about you to the point that I could lose our child." I said.

"I will try my hardest to stay away from harm." James said.

"I'll keep an eye on him, Emma." Andrew said as he watched James hold me close.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/

**Please Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Soooo...I have a TON of ideas for this story! Pretty much everyone, including myself, have contributed to this story in a way and I want to thank ALL OF YOU for helping me! Hugs for everyone! Anyway, there will be MORE DRAMA in this chapter as well as future chapters. I'd like to thank Kasey for being my dramatic muse! Also, thanks to everyone else for the long reviews! I love reading all of those reviews! They make me feel good about myself and help my muse! Well...here's another chapter for my loyal readers/reviewers! This chapter will go into third person b/c, well, don't you ever wonder what happens when James + the Dragoons are on patrol? Well, you're going to find out in this chapter! Also, Margaret is 14 now for specific reasons!**

**Love,**

**Rachel aka Lotus Blossom88**

Chapter 15

Colonel Tavington wiped some sweat from his brow and turned to his adjutant, who was scanning the road ahead of them.

"Do you see anything, Bordon?" He asked him.

"Nothing, sir," Bordon said with a shake of his head, "I've ordered the men to keep an eye on the surrounding woods. We don't need The Rebels sneaking up on us."

"Good idea, Bordon," he said before looking around at his men. He noticed that they all looked a little bit tired, "have the men dismount. We're going to rest for a bit.

"Yes, sir." Bordon said. All the men dismounted. Some walked around while others sat down and chatted. Tavington leaned against a tree and watched all of his men. Wilkins was sitting on a stump talking to Bordon. Tavington surmised that Wilkins was enthusing about his pregnant wife. Tavington wanted nothing more than to have the chance to have Wilkins's young wife in his bed. He was jealous that a man like James Wilkins got to sleep with that fiery beauty. Tavington knew that Emma Wilkins would be passionate during love making. He could tell just by looking at her. He also knew that she was very vocal, as he'd heard her when she and her husband were making love. He wanted just one chance to feel her writhing beneath him. He wanted to hear her lusty moans as he drove into her. He wanted to hear her cry out his name as she came. He just had to figure out how to break her. How to get her to give in to him.

"Sir! There are children coming our way!" Captain Wilkins said. Tavington scanned the road and was surprised when he did see a group of children wandering towards them.

"Go fetch them, immediately!" He ordered Wikins and Bordon.

James Wilkins and Andrew Bordon mounted their horses and rode towards the children, who all cowered in fear. There were three boys and two girls. The oldest child was a girl of about fourteen. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. The next oldest child was a boy of about thirteen who had brown hair and blue eyes. His brother was eleven and his eyes were also blue. There was another boy who was eight and his eyes were brown. The youngest child was six and she had blonde hair and blue eyes. Wilkins recognized them instantly as his wife's siblings.

"Margaret! What are you doing here?" He asked as he dismounted. He caught his youn sister in law as she collapsed to the ground.

"We ran away from Aunt Sarah. We had to! Father beat all of us the last time he visited!" Margaret said as she looked up at her brother in law.

"Can you all walk?" He asked. Margaret nodded and stood up with his help. Bordon took little Susan and put her on his horse. William ran up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Are you a soldier?" He asked curiously.

"Yes I am." Bordon said. He was surprised that this young child took his hand after just meeting him.

"Are you going to protect us from our father?" Young William asked.

"Of course we are." James said as they all walked back to the dragoons. Colonel Tavington watched as the group made their way towards him. Wilkins walked up to him with the children in tow.

"Well..who are they?" He asked the captain.

"My wife's siblings. They ran away from their aunt's house. They told me that their father beat them all badly." Wilkins said. Tavington could see the anger burning in the young captain's eyes.

"I see. It seems that Martin's behavior is becoming...erratic." Tavington mused. He watched as all of the children sank to the ground and leaned against each other.

"James...my arm hurts!" Samuel whined. James bent his tall frame down and looked at the young boy's arm. It was bruised all over and Samuel hissed in pain when he touched it.

"What did he do to you?" James asked. He bother to mask the anger in his voice.

"He grabbed me and hit me. I was trying to keep him from hurting the others. He got mad and threw me down. I landed on my arm and it hurt really bad." Samuel said. James clenched his fists before looking up at his commanding officer.

"Sir, we can't take them back to their aunt's. I don't want their father to get his hands on them. He could kill one of them." He said. Tavington wasn't sure if he wanted to bring a bunch of children to Fort Carolina. Of course, if he did, it might win Emma Wilkins over.

"Alright, we'll take them with us and see that they are given comfortable rooms in the manor. You and your wife will be in charge of them while they're there." Tavington said.

"We're going to live with you?" Nathaniel asked James.

"Yes, your father will never hurt you again." He said. Susan walked over to him and took ahold of his hand.

"I hate him." She said in a quiet voice. James was taken aback. He'd never heard Susan speak before.

"I don't like him either." He said after a while. He looked at all of the children. William was busy talking to Captain Bordon. Susan was staring at Colonel Tavington, who was staring back. Margaret was looking around at all of the soldiers in wonder and fear. Nathaniel and Samuel were listening to Captain Bordon as he talked to William. He could see the bruises and scratches on them and swore that he would punish Benjamin Martin for harming them.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

I was sitting in the parlor with Hannah and Mrs. Wilkins. We were all busy making clothes for the baby. I was now in my fourth month. I had a little roundness to my belly, but not enough to notice. A faint rumbling sound caught my attention. Hannah and I both went outside and stood on the steps to watch for our husbands. We were joined by Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins, as well as Lord General Cornwallis, General O'Hara, and a few other soldier's wives. We watched as the dragoons rode in, led by Colonel Tavington. I gasped when I noticed Samuel was riding with him. Susan and Margaret were with James, William was with Andrew, and Nathaniel rode with another soldier. I stood stalk still and watched as all the men dismounted.

"Emma!" All of my siblings said in unison when they saw me. They all gathered around me and started talking at the same time.

"Quiet down all of you!" I said aloud. I looked at James and gave him a questioning look.

"We found them wandering down the rode while we were out on patrol." He said.

"We ran away from Aunt Sarah's..father beat some of us." Margaret said. I looked at her and frowned.

"His behavior is getting worse." I said.

"We thought you were dead." Susan said. I looked down at her in shock.

"When did you start talking?" I asked her.

"A few months ago." She said in a quiet voice. Lord General Cornwallis was staring at my siblings. James was busy explaining why they were here.

"General O'Hara, have some servants set up some suitable rooms for our new guests." He said after listening to my husband.

"Yes, my lord." General O'Hara said. He disappeared into the manor to do as he was told.

"Come inside children." I said. They all followed me into the manor and looked around in awe. I led them to the parlor and watched as they all ran to find somewhere to sit down. James noticed the worry etched on my face and gathered me into his arms.

"Darling, they'll be fine here. You're father can't get to them." He murmured. A. Lord General Cornwallis came in a few moments later with a doctor in tow.

"Dr. Fitzgibbon will tend to them." He told James and I. The doctor discovered that Samuel had a broken arm. He set it right away before checking Margaret. She had some bruised ribs, but nothing more. Nathaniel had a sprained wrist. William and Susan both only had bruises.

"They'll all be fine." The doctor reassured us before he left. General O'Hara walked into the room and informed us that two rooms had been set up for the children. James and I took the children to their rooms. I stayed with the girls while they cleaned up and James stayed with the boys. After all of them had freshened up and put on clean clothes, they gathered back down in the parlor.

"Emma, we really missed you." Margaret said.

"I missed you all as well." I said as I looked at all of them.

"You and James got married, didn't you?" Samuel asked when he noticed how James held me close to him.

"Yes, we did. I am with child." I said. They all cheered happily at this news.

"You're going to have a baby?" Susan asked.

"Yes, Susan. James and I will be mother and father in five months." I said as she stared at my stomach.

"Emma isn't showing yet." James said when he noticed the way she was staring at me.

"When will she start showing?" William asked.

"Probably next month." I said as I placed a hand on the slight swell of my stomach. General O'Hara walked in and looked around at all of us. His eyes landed on Margaret, who stared back. He smiled and was rewarded with a shy smile from my sister.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour." He said, his eyes never leaving Margaret. She was blushing furiously.

"Thank you, general." I said. He left the room with one last look at Margaret, who smiled at him. I nudged her and grinned.

"I saw that." I said in a hushed voice. She blushed again and giggled.

"He's handsome." She said. It seemed that not only had she caught General O'Hara's eye, he had caught hers. I had a feeling that he would be coming to me to ask for my permission to court her.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

Another surprise came a week later on the form of my Aunt Charlotte. She arrived in a carriage that was loaded with luggage.

"Aunt Charlotte! I didn't know that you were coming!" I said as we hugged. I watched the expression on her face as my siblings all rushed out and gathered around her.

"Children! What are you doing here?" She asked as she looked at all of them.

"We ran away from Aunt Sarah's because father beat us." Margaret said.

"Oh dear!" Aunt Charlotte said as we led her inside. Lord General Cornwallis walked out of his office and smiled when he saw her.

"Charlotte! Darling!" He said as he walked over to her. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her in front of us.

"Wha...umm...err...Aunt Charlotte?" I was aghast at what I had just watched.

"Oh...um...Emma, children...Lord General Cornwallis and I are getting married." She said. We all stared at them in shock.

"Really?" I asked after a while. Aunt Charlotte nodded.

"I love your aunt dearly and want nothing more than to make her my wife," Cornwallis said, "I hope that you approve of our match."

"Of course I approve!" I said with a smile. I hugged them both, as did my siblings.

"Does that mean we have to call you Uncle General?" William asked. Cornwallis started chuckling and shook his head.

"You may call me Uncle Charles." He said as he patted my youngest brother on the head.

"You can call me William." My brother said.

"Well then, your aunt and I will be wed the day after tomorrow. Why don't all of you shower her to her room while I go over some paperwork."Cornwallis said. My siblings took ahold of Aunt Charlotte's hands and pulled her upstairs. I stayed downstairs with my future uncle.

"You will take good care of her, won't you?" I asked.

"Of course I will." He said as he watched my siblings lead my aunt upstairs. I was satisfied with his answer. I could see the love in his eyes as he watched her. It was the same love that I saw in James's eyes when he looked at me.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Please Review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sooooo...my muse is working OVERTIME! I have sooo many ideas in my mind that are SCREAMING to be put into this fanfic! I've ran all of them past my good friend and fellow writer, kaseyx0xkat, and she loved them all. I'm hoping that all of you love them as well. Also, I wrote Chapter 15 in 2 HOURS! Can you believe that? Anyway, here's another new chapter for all of you to read and hopefully review!**

**Love,**

**Rachel aka Lotus Blossom88**

Chapter 16

Aunt Charlotte and my future uncle had planned a lavish wedding. Many people were going to be in attendence. Aunt Charlotte asked me to be her matron of honor. General O'Hara was Lord General Cornwallis's best man.

"Now, I want you to call me Uncle Charles! None of this my lord stuff!" Cornwallis said to me.

"Then you may call me Emma." I said with a smile. He was busy chattering away because he was extremely nervous. He had every right to be since today happened to be his wedding day. I excused myself and went up to help my aunt get ready.

"Emma, how do I look?" She asked as I stepped into the room. She looked beautiful. She had on a lovely yellow gown that almost looked like gold. Her long blonde hair was put up with a few strands left down to frame her face.

"You look beautiful." I said as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm so nervous." She said as she stepped away from me.

"Charles is nervous as well." I said in reassurance. She smiled and blushed at the mention of her future husband's name.

"Thank you for agreeing to be my matron of honor." She said as somebody knocked on the door. I opened it and smiled at my husband.

"May I come in?" He asked me. I nodded and stepped aside.

"You look beautiful, Aunt Charlotte," he said as he walked into the room, "Lord Cornwallis will be unable to keep his eyes off of you"

"Thank you, James," my aunt said, "also, thank you for agreeing to give me away."

"Thank you for asking allowing me to give you away." James said as he hugged her. I looked at the clock before turning back to my aunt with a big smile on my face.

"It's time!" I said. Her smile grew wider as she took James's arm. I rushed ahead of them and made my way out to the garden. I stood across from my future uncle and General O'Hara. We all watched as James and Aunt Charlotte made their way down the aisle. She was beaming as she stared at Lord Cornwallis.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The chaplain began. She looked up at Lord Cornwallis and smiled, he returned the smile before turning back to the chaplain, "Who gives this woman in marriage?

"I do." James said before giving her away.

"Are there any objections to this union?" The chaplain asked. He looked around and smiled when nobody moved to object, "Do you Charles Robert Townshend Cornwallis take this woman to be your wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others, keep only to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." He said with a smile.

"And do you, Charlotte Patricia Selton, take this man to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others, keep only to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." She said.

"Do you two have rings?" the chaplain asked. General O'Hara stepped forward and handed two rings to Lord Cornwallis, who in turn handed them to the chaplain. The chaplain blessed them, and then handed one of them to Lord Cornwallis.

"Place this ring on Charlotte's finger and say these words, This ring I give you, as a sign of our constant faith and abiding love, in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit."

Lord Cornwallis slipped the ring onto her finger and said, "This ring I give you, as a sign of our constant faith and abiding love, in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit."

The chaplain turned to me and handed Aunt Charlotte the other ring. He then nodded and tilted his head to Lord Cornwallis.

"This ring I give you, as a sign of our constant faith and abiding love, in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit." She said as she slipped the ring onto his finger.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife," the chaplain said, "my lord, you may kiss the bride."

My new uncle and Aunt Charlotte smiled as the chaplain said this. He took her into his arms and kissed her. The numerous guests all applauded and cheered as they kissed each other.

"It is my honor to present to you Lord General Charles and Lady Cornwallis." The chaplain said as they turned to face their guests. They walked up the aisle and stood at the entrance to the manor. I hugged them both and welcomed my new uncle to the family.

"Uncle Charles...Aunt Charlotte...congratulations!" I said.

"My darling niece! I thank you for accepting me into your family!" Uncle Charles said with a big smile.

"I cannot believe that you have a title now, Aunt Charlotte." I said as we wandered into the manor for the reception.

"I'm still the same person." She said before my new uncle pulled her onto the dance floor. James gathered me into his arms and kissed my cheek.

"They look perfect together." He murmured as we watched them dance.

"Indeed they do." I said in agreement. They were both beaming at each other as they danced.

"Things seem to be working out for us, my love," James said, "Lord Cornwallis is family now. Let us see if Colonel Tavington will continue making advances towards you."

"He would be treading dangerous waters if he did seeing as I am now Lord Cornwallis's niece." I said.

"I am sure you will become his favorite niece." James murmured into my ear. I giggled and shook my head.

"I could see him yelling at you commanding officer now." I whispered. We both looked toward his commanding officer, who was glaring at us. We could both tell that he was unhappy with the fact that his commanding officer was now married to my aunt.

"I hope he gives up on trying to get you into his bed." James murmured.

"As do I." I said as he led me onto the dance floor. We waltzed around the dance floor before changing partners. I danced with Uncle Charles, who was beaming from ear to ear. James danced with Aunt Charlotte, who was also smiling. I could feel Colonel Tavington's eyes following me as I was whirled around the room by my new uncle. He cut in for the next dance. We glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Well...it seems there is a snag in my plan to get you into my bed." He finally said after a while.

"A snag that works to my advantage," I said, "you had best watch yourself around me. I can run to my new uncle and he will believe me seeing as I am family now."

"It seems you've won...for now." He said as we danced.

"You won't win, colonel." I said as the music ended.

"That's what you think, Mrs. Wilkins," he said in a low voice, "I will find a way to get you into my bed and when I do...you'll come back for more."

"What makes you think that I want to sleep with you?" I asked him as another dance started up.

"Curiousity, Mrs. Wilkins. It will get the best of you," he said as we danced, "you'll wonder what it would be like to feel my flesh against yours. You may deny it now, but some day, you will find your mind wondering."

I started laughing and shook my head, "It seems to me that your mind is doing the wondering, colonel. My mind is preoccupied with my husband and the child growing within me. I think of my husband's flesh against my own. My mind wonders, but about him...not you."

Colonel Tavington's eyes darkened, "You are a strong willed woman, Mrs. Wilkins. I like that."

"I get that from my father, colonel." I said as the song ended. James walked up and looked at his commanding officer.

"I hope you don't mind if I take my wife back?" He asked as he took my hand.

"Not at all, captain." The colonel said before heading over to get a drink. James and I made our way over to a quiet corner and started laughing.

"He is not very happy, is he?" James asked me.

"No, but he doesn't intend on giving up." I said to my husband.

"He is a very bold man." James remarked as we watched the colonel down a drink. Colonel Tarleton joined Colonel Tavington and both men stood drinking and talking. We watched as both men stared at a few young ladies.

"Hmm...seems they've found some young ladies to take to their beds tonight." I said as both men approached the young women. We watched as they started talking to the women before leaving the room moments later. Margaret wondered over to James and I.

"Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Charles look so happy." She said as we watched them dance. I watched as my sister's eyes wandered past the dancing couple on the floor. General O'Hara was talking to a few officers. One of them said something and pointed towards Margaret. General O'Hara turned and smiled when his eyes landed on her. I watched as he excused himself and made his way over to us. Margaret started shaking and I took ahold of her hand.

"Calm down, dear sister." I whispered to her. She squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

"Miss Martin." General O'Hara said with a low bow. He took ahold of her hand and kissed it.

"General." She said shyly.

"May I have this dance?" He asked her. She looked at me, as if asking if it was ok. I pushed her towards the dance floor with a nod. I watched as they danced before turning to James.

"He's quite taken with her." He remarked as he watched them.

"Mother told me that we Putnam women are known for our beauty." I said.

"Yes, you are." James murmured. He turned me around to face him and gave me a passionate kiss. He placed his hand on the swell of my stomach and smiled. I smiled as well, I was so happy to have him in my life.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

Two months had passed since Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Charles became man and wife. I was now in my sixth month of pregnancy. The child growing within me was very active. It moved whenever James placed his hand on my belly. It moved when he spoke to it. I surmised that this child got its energy from my husband. It was always moving, especially when I was trying to sleep. I was sitting in the parlor with Hannah, Susan, Margaret, Aunt Charlotte, and Mrs. Wilkins working on baby clothes.

"I have something that I want to tell all of you." Aunt Charlotte and Hannah both said at the same time. We all turned to look at them.

"You go first, Hannah." My aunt said.

"Are you sure, my lady?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, Hannah. And please, call me Charlotte." My aunt said with a smile.

"Thank you, Charlotte," Hannah said before looking around at all of us, "well...Andrew and I will be parents in seven months!"

"That is wonderful news!" I said as I hugged my sister in law.

"Well, Charles and I will be having a child in seven months as well." Aunt Charlotte said.

"Oh my! This manor is going to be overflowing with children!" I said as I hugged my aunt.

"Indeed! Charles is absolutely thrilled since he will be giving Mary and Charles another sibling" Aunt Charlotte said. Uncle Charles had two young children from his first marriage to his late wife, Jemima Tulliken Jones Cornwallis. She had passed away about a year ago, leaving my uncle widowed and a single parent. Aunt Charlotte's husband, John, had passed two years ago. They didn't have any children. Mary and Charles were both young children and they were in England with their grandparents.

"Well, I'll be able to help with both births seeing as I will have my child before the both of you." I said as I put my hand on my swollen stomach.

"Are you sure you're having just one child?" Hannah asked me.

"I'm quite sure." I said.

"Don't forget that your brother is a big man, Hannah." Mrs. Wilkins said.

"I'm quite sure that your stomach will be just as big as mine, seeing as Andrew is a big man. Though he isn't as tall as my James." I said.

"I look forward to becoming a mother." Aunt Charlotte said. She wasn't the only one looking forward to becoming a mother. The feeling was shared amongst her, Hannah, and I.

"I like General O'Hara." Margaret blurted out. It seemed that she wanted to share some news as well. We all looked at her with smiles on our faces. We all knew how how she and the general felt about each other. It was well known that both of them enjoyed spending time with each other. Everyone saw the way they smiled when they looked at each other.

"Does he know this?" I asked her.

"I hope he does. Has he come to ask for permission to court me?" She asked me.

"No and I won't allow him to until you're fifteen." I said.

"But...Emma...why?" She asked me.

"Because, that is what mother and father agreed would be a good age to start courting. Now, I know you're not happy about this decision. Just remember, you're birthday is next month." I reminded her. I watched as she brightened up right away.

"You will allow him to court me then?" She asked.

"Of course I will," I said, "that will be one of my gifts to you."

She hugged me before pulling back, "I hope he comes to you soon!"

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Please Review!**

**I wrote this chapter in 2 hours while playing Sims 3 + watching TV! I am the multi-tasking queen!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I absolutely LOVE writing! I also love all of the reviews that I have received. I hope that all of you are enjoying all of these chapters that are coming out! I can't believe that I'm churning out chapters in 2 hours while I'm playing Sims 3. The two sims I created are named James + Emma Wilkins and they have three children, Scott, Elizabeth, and Alexander. I use names of characters from my fanfics when I can't think of names for sim characters. **

**Anyway, playing Sims 3 and/or watching TV helps the writing process. Also, listening to music and texting my good friend and fellow writer, Kasey, helps as well. She and I are constantly bouncing ideas off of each other for our respective fanfics. **

**Here is another chapter for my loyal fans!**

**Love,**

**Rachel aka Lotus Blossom88**

Chapter 17

Being six months pregnant had its advantages and disadvantages. Everyone doted over me and insisted that I rest. On the other hand, everyone doted over me and insisted that I rest! I did enjoy the attention, but it got on my nerves. My hormones were raging. One minute, I was happy go lucky. The next, I was crying or yelling about something. James was shocked the first time I had an outburst. His parents reassured him that it was normal for pregnant women to have mood swings. Aunt Charlotte and Hannah also had terrible mood swings as well. It wasn't a good idea to be around us when our mood swings were in sync.

"My feet hurt!" I complained one day.

"I'm hot!" Hannah whined.

"I feel bloated." Aunt Charlotte said. The men were out on patrol, which was lucky for them. They were able to avoid us. Uncle Charles and General O'Hara weren't as lucky.

"Is there anything we can do to help you?" A servant asked us.

"Rub my feet." I said.

"Open the windows." Hannah added.

"I don't know if there is anything you can do for a bloated woman." Aunt Charlotte said.

"Jessie, bring Mrs. Wilkins a tub of warm water for her feet. Katie, open some more windows and fan off Mrs. Bordon. I will do what I can to make Lady Cornwallis comfortable." The servant said. I let out a loud sigh when I dipped my feet into the tub full of warm water. My feet started to feel better within moments. Hannah started to look a little more relaxed when the cool air hit her. Poor Aunt Charlotte could not find any comfort at all. Uncle Charles came into the parlor and looked at his wife.

"Darling, how are you fairing?" He asked as he made his way over to her.

"I am fine, my love." She said as he kissed her cheek.

"Do not lie to me. I can tell that you are unwell." He said as he tilted her chin up.

"Charles, I am just feeling the side effects of pregnancy." She said with a small smile.

"I wish there was something I could do to make you feel comfortable." He said as he knelt in front of her.

"Just having you here brings me comfort." She said as they stared into each others eyes.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

The men returned a month later looking exhausted and battle weary. I stood on the steps and watched as my husband rode in. He dismounted and made his way up to me. He gathered me into his arms as best he could and gave me a passionate kiss.

"I missed you." He murmured after breaking the kiss. He placed his hand on my extremely swollen stomach and smiled when the child within kicked.

"We both missed you." I said as our child danced in our womb.

"We will meet our child in two months." James said as we walked inside. James ordered a bath to be brought to our room. I lounged on our bed while he bathed. I fell asleep before he finished bathing. I found myself wrapped up in his arms when I woke up. He was wide awake.

"I let you sleep because you need the rest." He murmured as he rubbed my stomach.

"Thank you, James." I whispered. He lowered himself until his face was mere inches from my swollen belly. He started whispering to the child within, who started kicking madly. I smiled as I watched the little exchange. James surprised me by lifting my skirts up so he could see my belly. He watched in awe as little ripples danced across my stomach. I giggled when he poked my belly. Our child poked outwards and we watched as a bump formed. James poked it and watched as the bump popped up in a different spot. I couldn't control my laughter as he played this little game with our unborn child.

"Darling, I won't be able to see where the bump is if you don't stop laughing." He said with an amused smile.

"I can't help it," I said between fits of laughter, "it tickles."

He chuckled and kissed my belly before lowering my dress back down.

"Do you think we'll be good parents?" He asked as he looked up at me.

"Of course we will," I said, "we're getting good practice with my siblings."

I was right. We were like parents to my siblings. We set up rules and kept them safe. We disciplined them if necessary and did everything that most parents did. Aunt Charlotte, Uncle Charles, and Mr. And Mrs. Wilkins gave us a hand in watching the children. We relied on James's parents to watch them now more than ever since I was due to give birth in two months.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

I was due any day now. I rarely took walks since I wanted to stay close to the manor in case I went into labor. Aunt Charlotte and Hannah were both showing now. Both women were in their fifth month of pregnancy. Their husbands doted on them and were fascinated with their swollen bellies. Andrew loved feeling his child moving. Uncle Charles was happy to be having another child.

I was relieved that Colonel Tavington had left me alone for the majority of my pregnancy. Well, until the day I went into labor. I happened to be sitting in the parlor by myself when he wandered in.

"Mrs. Wilkins! What a pleasant surprise!" He said when he saw me.

"Colonel...I guess I will be nice and ask you how you are." I said civilly.

"I am doing quite well. How are you?" He asked me.

"I am fine. I cannot wait to have my child." I said as I rubbed my stomach.

"I have heard that from your husband." The colonel said as he stared at me.

"Are you going to stop trying to get me into your bed now that I am a mother?" I asked him.

"Absolutely not...I'm going to keep pursuing you," he said with a roguish smile, "you are an extremely attractive woman. I see you as a prize that I must win."

"Humph...I don't feel so attractive right now." I muttered.

"Oh, but you are." He said as he moved closer to me.

"You sound like my husband." I said as Colonel Tavington sat down beside me.

"Your husband is right, Mrs. Wilkins," the colonel purred, "you're a very beautiful woman. The glow that pregnancy has given you amplifies your beauty."

"You flatter me." I said with a blush.

"You deserve to be flattered." He murmured. I sat up straight, causing him to look at me in confusion.

"Oh dear!" I said as I stood up. There was a wet spot on the couch where I had been sitting.

"Did you wet yourself?" The colonel asked me. A sharp pain doubled me over.

"Ow!" I groaned as I grasped my sides.

"What is wrong with you woman?" He asked in a panic.

"I think the baby's coming!" I gasped out.

"Dear lord! I will go fetch your husband!" Colonel Tavington said. He ran out of the room and came back moments later on James's heels. James led me up to our room and got me comfortable.

"Sir, please call for the midwife!" James called to his commanding officer. Tavington ran from the room and never returned. A doctor and midwife rushed into the room moments later. I was panting and my hair was sticking to my face.

"Captain, please leave the room." The midwife said.

"NO! I want my husband!" I growled as a contraction hit.

"Mrs. Wilkins...I insist that he leave the room." The midwife said.

"I don't give a damn what you insist! I want my husband to stay here!" I yelled. The midwife gave in and ordered James to climb in behind me to help me push. I cried out in pain every so often. James rubbed my back and stomach to try to alleviate the pain.

"Oohhh! When can I push?" I asked the midwife.

"Now, Mrs. Wilkins. Push now." She said. I pushed as hard as I could. I screamed as I pushed. I fell back against James when the midwife told me to rest for a bit. I panted and cried out.

"Isn't there anything we can do to alleviate the pain?" James asked as he wiped some sweat from my brow.

"The pain will go away after the child is born." The midwife said. I started pushing when told to do so. James leaned forward to help me push. It took forever, but I eventually pushed the child out. It slid out and into the midwife's waiting arms. James and I both listened as our child let out a lusty wail. We watched as the midwife cleaned our baby up and checked it over. She smiled as she handed the newborn baby to me.

"Congratulations Captain and Mrs. Wilkins, you have a healthy baby girl." She said. I looked down at the tiny bundle in my arms. Tears sprang to my eyes as I watched my little baby curl her little hands into fists.

"She looks like a Putnam." James remarked as he looked over my shoulder at our daughter.

"Yes, she does." I said softly. I wiped the tears from my eyes before kissing our daughter on the forehead.

"What will we name her?" James asked me.

"Elizabeth Jane Wilkins." I murmured as I stared at her.

"I like it." He said as he caressed her cheek. We moved so he could sit beside me. He watched as I bared my breast so that our child could nurse. She drank greedily before falling asleep. I handed her to James, who watched her sleep. I felt my eyelids growing heavier and before I knew it, I was asleep as well. James fell asleep moments later with our child sleeping soundly on his chest.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh boy is my muse going crazy! I can't believe that I'm churning out chapters like this! A few weeks ago, I was in a rut. I'm feeling inspired! I even think of ideas while I'm at work. The stress isn't as bad as it had been, thank God! **

**Here's another chapter for my loyal fans!**

**Love,**

**Rachel aka Lotus Blossom88**

Chapter 18

I awoke the next day and looked at James. He was sitting in a rocking chair, holding little Elizabeth. She was fast asleep in his arms. He turned when he heard the covers moving and smiled at me.

"Good morning." He said softly. He stood up slowly and made his way to the bed. He cringed when our daughter started crying.

"Let me have her." I said as I held out my arms. He placed her in my arms and watched as I lowered the top of my nightgown. Elizabeth latched on to my breast and began to drink.

"Some of the family stopped by to say congratulations while you were asleep." James murmured.

"Did you thank them all?" I asked.

"Of course I did, darling." He said as he kissed my temple. Elizabeth fell asleep at my breast. James took her and placed her in her crib before climbing back into bed with me.

"I have a couple more days before I can leave this room." I said as he gathered me into his arms.

"Mmm...I know." He murmured as he held me.

"Aren't you going to go do anything?" I asked him.

"I'd rather be here with you and Elizabeth." He said.

"You will go down and do drills and train, right?" I asked him.

"Of course I will," he said, "I don't want to get into trouble."

"Good boy." I said. He chuckled and looked at the crib where our daughter was sleeping.

"She's perfect." He murmured as he watched her.

"Because she's your child." I said. James kissed my cheek and gazed into my eyes.

"I love you." He murmured. We laid there on our bed for hours and watched our daughter sleep peacefully in her crib.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

I was glad when I could finally leave our room. I left my infant daughter with a wet nurse and made my way outside. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Emma! It's so good to see you out and about!" Hannah called to me. I turned to find my sister in law was sitting on the porch. She beckoned me over and had me sit down beside her.

"Look how big you're getting!" I remarked when I looked at her belly.

"Andrew insists that I will have two babies." Hannah said.

"Why does he say that?" I asked her.

"Because, twins run in his family." She said.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yes, he has two twin brothers and two aunts who are twins." She said.

"Well, I hope that you only have one. One baby is enough for first time parents." I said.

"How is Elizabeth?" She asked me.

"She's doing well. She's such a quiet little baby." I said with a smile.

"She looks a lot like you." Hannah said.

"Yes, she does. She's a Putnam for sure." I said.

"James talks about her a lot." Hannah said.

"He absolutely adores her. He holds her whenever he can." I said.

"He's very protective of you two. He told Andrew that he would kill any man that caused either of you harm." Hannah said.

"Looks like my father had better watch his back." I muttered.

"James said that he will make your father beg for forgiveness. If he doesn't apologize to you, he'll kill him." Hannah said.

"You know how stubborn Benjamin Martin is." I said.

"Yes, everyone knows that. Your father's reputation is not very good right now. Andrew told me that he heard some people saying that your brother, Gabriel, has been beaten a few times. Your father beats him if he doesn't do well on the battlefield." Hannah said.

"My father's intemperate personality from his youth has returned. It is driving everyone that he loves away." I said.

"Some people don't want to associate with him anymore. They don't want their reputations sullied by his." Hannah added. I shook my head and rubbed my forehead.

"I do believe that things would be much better if mother was still alive." I said quietly.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

"Mrs. Wilkins, may I have a word with you?" General O'Hara asked. I looked up from the book I was reading and nodded.

"Please, sit." I said. He took a seat across from me.

"I came to ask for permission to court your sister, Margaret." He said. I smiled and set my book to the side.

"Of course you may court her." I said.

"Thank you, madam." The general said with a smile.

"Treat her well." I said.

"Mrs. Wilkins...I adore Margaret. I think of her every day and I love to see her smile. I hope to make her my wife one day." He said. I heard giggling from the other side of the door and tilted my head.

"Margaret Anne Martin, get in here." I said. She walked into the room, looking embarrassed at having been caught.

"I'm sorry, Emma." She said meekly.

"Well...general...start courting her." I said with a smile. My sister's eyes widened and she turned to look at the man she adored.

"General...I've waited so long." She said in a quiet voice.

"Please call me Charles...my darling Margaret." He said as he stood. He took her hands in his and kissed them. My sister turned around and pounced on me.

"Thank you so much, Emma!" She said as she hugged me.

"You're welcome, now go be courted you silly girl!" I said as I swatted at her with my book. She took the general's arm and they both walked out of the room. I stared at the open door with a smile on my face. I had made my sister's day by allowing her general to court her.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

About two months later, I found myself rushing between two different rooms. Both my aunt and my sister in law were in labor and both wanted my help. I ran into Hannah and Andrew's room and rushed to my sister in law's side.

"Oh my god! This hurts!" She cried out as a contraction hit. Andrew was by her side, wiping sweat from her brow. He looked nervous and stressed out. His face went white as a sheet every time Hannah screamed in pain.

"The pain will be over soon." I said in a reassuring voice.

"Emma!" I heard my aunt call. I rushed from the room and down the hall to her room.

"How are things coming along in here?" I asked as I moved to her side.

"Her labor is going smoothly, the baby should be here soon." The midwife said.

"Where's Charles?" Aunt Charlotte asked.

"He's out in the hall." I said.

"I want him in here with me." She said.

"Are you sure?" The midwife asked from the foot of the bed.

"Yes! I want my husband in this room with me NOW!" Aunt Charlotte yelled. Uncle Charles came running into the room, looking panicked.

"She wants you to be here with her." I said to him. He walked to her side and took her hand.

"EMMA!" I ran out of their room and to Hannah and Andrew's room.

"The baby is crowning!" The midwife said as I ran in. Hannah had a death grip on her husband's hand as she pushed. She let out a pained scream as she pushed.

"Come on Hannah! The baby's almost here!" I said aloud. I watched as she fell back to rest before pushing again.

"Good job, Mrs. Bordon! You're child is here!" The midwife called. We all watched as she cleaned up the crying newborn before handing it to Hannah.

"You have a son!" She said as Hannah looked at her child.

"Andrew...he's handsome." She murmured as she cried tears of joy.

"Congratulations." I said quietly.

"Emma, meet your nephew, Cyrus Richard Bordon." Hannah said. She turned the tiny bundle so I could see him. He looked just like his father, but he had a head full of blonde hair.

"He looks just like his father." I said. Andrew smiled and caressed his son's cheek.

"You should go see how your aunt is doing." Hannah said. I left the happy family and rushed to Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Charles's room. Aunt Charlotte was holding a tiny bundle, as was Uncle Charles. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Twins...a boy and a girl. Thomas Charles and Theresa Katherine Cornwallis." She said. I walked over to the bed and looked at my new cousins.

"Beautiful." I remarked as I looked at them. Thomas looked just like his father while Theresa looked like her mother. Uncle Charles was beaming as he held his daughter.

"How is Hannah?" Aunt Charlotte asked me.

"She is fine. She had a boy, Cyrus Richard Bordon." I said. I stayed with them for a few more moments before heading to my own room. James was sitting by the window, holding our two month old daughter. Elizabeth was fast asleep in his arms.

"How is everyone?" James asked in a hushed voice.

"Fine. You have a nephew and Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Charles have a boy and a girl." I said.

"What did Hannah and Andrew name their son?" James asked as he placed our daughter in her crib.

"Cyrus Richard Bordon. Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Charles named their children Thomas Charles and Theresa Katherine Cornwallis." I said as James gathered me into his arms.

"Very good names." He murmured as he nibbled on my ear.

"I thought so too." I said as James backed me up towards the bed.

"Who does Cyrus look like?" James asked as he undressed me.

"His father, but he has blonde hair," I said, "what are you doing?"

"Undressing you, so I can make love to you." He said with a roguish grin.

"James, our child is sleeping. We'll wake her up." I said in a hushed whisper.

"You'll just have to try to be quiet." He murmured before tossing me onto the bed. He divested himself of his clothing before joining me on the bed. He entered me slowly and set up a slow rhythm. I covered my mouth with my hand to muffle my moans. James managed to keep his groans quiet as well. We both came moments later. He collapsed on top of me and started gasping for breath.

"I can't believe how amazingly tight you are." He said after a while. I giggled and brushed some sweat soaked hair from his face.

"I love you." I murmured. We were about to kiss when Elizabeth started crying. James got up and threw on his breeches before picking up our daughter.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he brought her over to the bed. Elizabeth cooed and burbled.

"She's probably hungry." I said. I took her from him and put her to my breast. She latched on and started nursing. She stared up at James and I as she drank. James took her back when she was finished. She started cooing and burbling again, much to our amusement. We both smiled and watched as she stared at us. Having James and Elizabeth in my life made things seem perfect. I knew that my life would not be perfect until I made peace with my father. I also knew that I wouldn't have a perfect life until Colonel Tavington gave up his pursuit. I had to find a way to get the man to leave me be.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Please Review!**

**I hope you're all glad that I posted two chapters! I wrote both of them and decided that I'd post both of them. I assure all of you that Colonel Tavington will have more airtime in the next chapter! He will continue to pursue Emma. A lot of you want him to get his way. Well...he might...and then again...he might not! Just wait and see what happens my loyal readers!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, I know some of you are wondering, what's going on with Tav? Well, he's going to be in this chapter and he's going to be bugging poor Emma. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Love,**

**Rachel aka Lotus Blossom88**

Chapter 19

The Green Dragoons returned one day with eighteen rebel prisoners. I recognized two of them instantly. Reverend Oliver was the priest from Pembroke. John Billings was one of Father's oldest friends. They served in the French and Indian War together. Both men looked at me as if they'd seen a ghost.

"James! How did you capture them?" I asked as he made his way up the steps towards me.

"Colonel Tavington set up an ambush. Some of the rebel militia, led by your father, tried to take over a supply wagon. Of course, the wagon was carrying soldiers. We rode down and gave chase. We had some soldiers hiding in the fields and caught the eighteen men that you see there." He said.

"I see that you didn't catch father." I said as I looked back down at the cell.

"He got away, unfortunately." James said.

"Emma Martin! Is that you?" John Billings called from the cage. I looked down at him and pretended that I didn't recognize him.

"I'm sorry, but my name is Emma Wilkins! Emma Martin was murdered by her father!" I called out. Reverend Oliver and John Billings both looked confused.

"You're Emma Martin!" Reverend Oliver said. I shook my head and gave him a look of disapproval.

"No, I'm Emma Wilkins! Emma Martin died a few months ago." I said.

"My child, you must forgive your father for what he did to you!" the reverend called.

"There is no forgiveness for what he did." I said as I made my way down the steps. I walked over to the cage and scowled at the men within.

"He regrets what he did to you. Honestly he does." Reverend Oliver said. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was lying.

"Really reverend...a man of the cloth should not tell a lie," I said in an icy tone, "my father does not feel regret for what he did. He still beats Gabriel...doesn't he?"

"Yes." the reverend said. I turned my icy glare on John Billings.

"Did you know that he nearly beat me to death, hmm? He beat his own children...what kind of a man is he?" I asked.

"A patriot!" Billings said proudly.

"Really? Patriots beat their children and leave them for dead?," I asked. Both men looked at each other before looking back at me, "I thought so. Never call Benjamin Martin my father ever again."

I turned around and made my way up to my husband, who was glaring at the men in the cage. We made our way into the manor and up to our room. James took of his coat and threw it onto the back of the rocking chair before tossing his helmet to the floor. He looked down at our daughter, who was fast asleep.

"James...what's wrong?" I asked when I noticed the troubled expression on his face.

"I'm angry because we didn't capture your father. I want to punish him for what he did to you." He said.

"You'll catch him, don't worry." I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I cannot believe those men follow your father. He lets rage control his actions." James said.

"Those men served with him. They all know how intemperate he can be and they don't care. They only care that he can lead them into battle and come out victorious." I said disdainfully.

"Your father's intemperance will be his downfall." James said as a knock came at our door. I answered it and stepped aside to allow Mr. Wilkins to come in.

"James, I need you to come with me to our plantation." He said.

"What for, father?" James asked.

"We need to check on things. Make sure everything is still running smoothly." Mr. Wilkins said.

"When do we leave?" James asked.

"In an hour." Mr. Wilkins said.

"I was hoping to spend time with my family." James said.

"I know son, but we need to make sure everything is going well so that your family has a home to go to." Mr . Wilkins said.

"Ok, I'll get ready." James said. Mr. Wilkins left the room to go pack for their short trip.

"I wish you didn't have to go." I said as James started packing.

"The feeling is mutual." He said. He picked up Elizabeth after he was finished and gave her a kiss. A servant came in and took his bag downstairs to be placed on the carriage. We went downstairs and met his father on the porch.

"Are you sure it will be safe to travel?" I asked them.

"We'll be traveling with Colonel Tarleton's dragoons. The rebels will think twice before attacking us." James said. He handed our daughter to me before giving me a kiss.

"I'll miss you." I said as he mounted his horse.

"I love you both. See you in a week or so." He said before they set off. I stood on the steps for a while before heading back up to my room.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

A few days later, I was sitting in the parlor with my siblings, aunt, sister in law, and mother in law. We were all talking when we heard General O'Hara's voice outside.

"Release the prisoners!" He called out. We ran to the window and looked outside.

"Oh my! That's father!" Margaret said. I looked closer before gasping. We all watched as Colonel Tavington stormed over to General O'Hara.

"He looks furious." Hannah remarked as we watched him speak to the general.

"I'm going out there." I said after a while.

"No! Emma, stay in here!" Hannah cried out.

"I'm going to confront my father." I said as I left the room. I stepped outside just as Colonel Tavington confronted my father.

"Why wait?" I heard the colonel hiss. Father stared at him calmly.

"Soon." He said before going to turn around.

"Benjamin Martin!" I called out. He looked past the colonel to me. I watched with satisfaction as his face paled. I walked down the steps and made my way towards him.

"Emma...you're..." He seemed lost for words.

"Alive. What's wrong father? You look like you've seen a ghost." I said as I stopped before him.

"I thought that you were..." He stopped again to look closer.

"Dead? No...I'm very much alive," I said, "I'm married now and I have a daughter."

"I have a grandchild?" He asked me.

"No, you don't. Remember, I'm dead to you. Therefore, you don't have a grandchild." I said with a glare.

"Emma, let me see her." He said.

"You will call me Mrs. Wilkins, Benjamin." I said in an authoritative tone.

"You are my daughter! I will call you by your given name!" He said.

"You gave up your right to order me about when you tried to kill me!" I yelled. I didn't know that my siblings had all come out of the manor and were standing on the steps. Margaret had run up to General O'Hara and was clinging to him. Father's eyes darkened and his hands clenched into fists. He scowled at Colonel Tavington, who was standing behind me.

"You kidnapped my children!" He roared.

"No! They ran away, from you!" Colonel Tavington countered.

"I want them back!" Father yelled.

"They don't want to go with you! You hurt them!" I yelled.

"I did no such thing!" Father cried out.

"You broke Samuel's arm. You left Margaret with bruised ribs. Nathaniel had a broken wrist. You were lucky that Susan and William only had bruises and scratches! You're also lucky that you didn't kill one of them," I yelled, "I also hear that you beat Gabriel if he doesn't do well on the battlefield!"

I looked at my twin brother, who was watching our heated exchange. He looked terrible. There was a bruise under his left eye and he had a cut lip. Father was looking past me with a scowl on his face.

"Why is Margaret clinging to that general?" Father asked.

"General O'Hara is courting her." I said.

"He does not have my permission to do so." Father said.

"You lost your right to give permission." I said.

"How dare you!" He roared before hauling back and hitting me. I fell back into Colonel Tavington's arms. The colonel drew his pistol and aimed it at my father.

"I would suggest that you leave now." He growled. I watched as father mounted. He glared at me before riding off with his men.

"Ow!" I moaned as the colonel picked me up.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"I'm fine, thank you." I said as he looked me over.

"You're going to have a bruise on your cheek." He said. Margaret ran up and gathered me into her arms.

"Emma...he...hit you." She said as she pulled me inside. Everyone started tending to my wounded cheek.

"I'm fine." I said to everybody.

"Where are you going?" Hannah asked as I stood up.

"I'm going to my room, I have a slight headache." I said before heading up to my room. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I must have fallen asleep, because it was dark out when I woke up. A knock came at my door, so I answered it.

"Mrs. Wilkins, I came to see how you're feeling." Colonel Tavington asked me.

"I'm fine, thank you." I said with a smile.

"Your aunt told me you had a headache." He said.

"I did, it's gone now." I said. He reached out and touched my cheek. I winced and stepped back.

"I will track down your father and punish him for you." He said.

"You don't need to do that." I said.

"Your uncle has ordered me to track him down" the colonel said.

"Oh...then please...do what you can." I said. He looked into the room and noticed that Elizabeth wasn't in her crib.

"Where is your daughter?" He asked me.

"She's sleeping in the nursery." I said.

"I see." He said before stepping into the room. I stepped back and watched as he looked around the room.

"Is there something that you want?" I asked him. He turned to look at me with a faint smile on his face.

"You." He murmured before grabbing me and kissing me. I tried to wrestle my way out of his grip, but he wouldn't let go. I felt like my legs were going to give out. I gasped for air when he broke the kiss.

"How dare you!" I hissed before smacking him. His eyes burned with anger and desire when he looked back at me. I felt this inner urge that caused me to grab his face and bring his lips back to mine.

Wait! I can't do this!" I cried out as I pushed him away. He stepped back and gave me a confused look.

"What? Why?" He asked me.

"Not in here! This is where my husband and I sleep." I said. The colonel smirked and pulled me out of my bedroom. He led me to his room and locked the door.

"So, you're going to give yourself to me?" He asked as he gathered me into his arms.

"Yes, it's the only way to get you to leave me alone." I said before his lips claimed mine. He undressed me and laid me on the bed before taking off his own clothes. I looked down at his manhood and gasped. He was well endowed, just like James. James! I couldn't do this! Colonel Tavington noticed the panicked expression on my face.

"Are you thinking of your husband?" He asked as he crawled up the bed towards me.

"Yes...I can't do this." I said as I moved to get off the bed. He grabbed me and pinned me beneath him.

"Yes you can, put him out of your mind." He murmured as he started placing kisses down my throat.

"I can't" I said huskily. My mind went blank as soon as I felt the colonel's tongue on the sensitive bud between my legs.

"Do you like that?" He asked when he heard a moan escape my lips.

"Yes!" I cried out when he took my clitoris into his mouth. I couldn't hold back the pleasured moans that escaped my mouth. I came with a cry. I was in a daze when he crawled up my body to claim my lips. He positioned himself above me and gazed down into my eyes.

"There's no turning back." He murmured.

"I know." I said before he pushed into me. I sighed at feeling so full. He let out a groan before he started rocking within me.

"You're so tight!" He gritted out as he pushed into me.

"Oh god! Colonel!" I cried out as he moved above me.

"Call me William." He grunted.

"William!" I moaned as he wrapped my legs around his waist. This allowed him to go deeper. I came within moments. I cried out his name over and over as I came. He came with a loud groan and loosed his seed deep within me. We both gasped for breath and stared at each other. I got up quickly and dressed. He grabbed my hand and turned me to look at him. I looked down at the floor in shame. He tilted my chin up and kissed me before unlocking the door to let me out. I ran to my room and crawled into bed. I started crying when I thought of what I had done. I was ashamed and I didn't know if I could face my husband if he ever found out.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So, you all saw that Tav + Emma slept together. Now, we will see if the colonel goes around to brag about it or not. Also, I think that all of you should pat yourselves on the back for being the reason why I've written so much! You all inspire me and your reviews keep me going! Thank you all so much for sticking with me!**

Chapter 20

I woke up the next morning and stared at the ceiling. What I had done with Colonel Tavington the night before was still fresh in my mind. I knew that nobody but he and I knew what had happened. Everyone would assume that he had brought a common trollop to his room. Nobody would know unless one of us said something. I hoped that he wouldn't go around the camp and boast that he had slept with me. I would be embarrassed and my reputation would be sullied. James would be angry and might not want anything to do with me. I got out of bed and couldn't help but notice the soreness between my legs. The colonel was just as vigorous as James when it came to sex. I ordered a warm bath to be brought to my room. I scrubbed myself clean before getting out. I got dressed and headed to the nursery. Eliabeth was wide awake. She cooed when she saw me.

"Hello my darling!" I said as I picked her up. I took her with me to the parlor. My family was all in the parlor.

"Good morning, Emma!" Hannah said when she saw me. I sat down beside her and looked at little Cyrus.

"Good morning, Hannah. How is my nephew?" I asked.

"He's growing like a weed." She said with a smile. She looked at Elizabeth, who was looking around.

"She's getting so big." I said when I looked down at my daughter.

"She looks like James, just a bit." She said. I went quiet and listened to everybody talk. I was thinking about what I had done with the colonel. How could I face my husband if he ever found out that I had been unfaithful to him. I was afraid that he would not love me anymore. Aunt Charlotte noticed how quiet I was and spoke up.

"Are you ok , Emma? She asked me.

"I'm fine." I said.

"You're very quiet today." She remarked.

"I'm just really tired. Elizabeth has been keeping me awake at night." I said. I was telling the truth. Elizabeth was extremely fussy whenever James wasn't around.

"Does she sleep in the nursery?" Mrs. Wilkins asked me.

"She has been lately. I'm having trouble getting her to sleep through the night. James is really good at getting her to sleep." I said as Elizabeth cooed and burbled. General O'Hara stepped into the room and smiled at Margaret.

"Mrs. Wilkins, may I have a word with you?" He asked me. I nodded and followed him out of the room. He took me to his office and had me sit down. He paced the room for a few moments before sitting down beside me.

"I...I would like to marry Margaret," he said, "may I please have her hand in marriage?"

"Of course you may." I said with a smile.

"Really? I have your blessing?" He asked me.

"Yes, you have my blessing," I said as he kissed my hand, "now...go ask my sister if she'll marry you."

We both made our way to the parlor. I took a seat beside my sister and watched as the general dropped down onto his knee in front of her. Her hands flew to her mouth when she realized what he was doing.

"Margaret...will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked her. Margaret grabbed my hand and turned to me. I could see the shock and excitement in her eyes.

"Say something." I said with an amused smile.

"Yes!" Margaret blurted out. She jumped on him and both tumbled to the floor. General O'Hara sat up with her in his arms. They were both beaming.

"Congratulations." I said with a smile.

"Let us get married four days from now." General O'Hara said to Margaret.

"Yes, the sooner the better!" Margaret said.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

I was ecstatic when James returned to the fort. I ran out the door and jumped into his arms.

"I missed you!" I said as he held me.

"I missed you, too!" He said before kissing me.

"How is the plantation?" I asked as we walked into the manor.

"Everything is running smoothly. Our home is still intact. The soldiers that are stationed there are taking very good care of everything." He said with a smile. His smile grew wider when he saw our daughter.

"She didn't sleep very well and neither did I. We both missed you." I said as he picked her up.

"Hello my little darling." He said before kissing her on the forehead. She cooed and burbled when she looked up at him. Her little hands reached for his face.

"She missed you." I said as I watched her patting his face with her tiny hands. James looked over at me and smiled.

"You'll both sleep well now that I'm home." He murmured before kissing me.

"It will be nice to be held by you while I sleep." I said as he held our daughter up above him. She giggled and reached down towards him.

"So, did anything happen while I was gone?" James asked me.

"Margaret and General O'Hara are getting married." I said.

"Oh? When?" He asked.

"Two days." I said as he sat down in the rocking chair.

"Well, I'm happy for them." James said.

"As am I." I said as I took a seat across from him. James played with Elizabeth for a bit before looking at me.

"Did the colonel continue his pursuit of you?" He asked me.

"Yes, unfortunately." I said.

"Did you give in?" James asked.

"Of course not." I said. James smiled in satisfaction before asking another question.

"What happened to the prisoners?" He queried.

"They were released...my father came for them." I said with a frown.

"Did we exchange them for some of our men?" My husband asked.

"Well, we thought that the rebels had eighteen British officers. My father and his men decieved Uncle Charles. The eighteen "men" were straw "men"." I said. James's face darkened.

"Your father is too smart for his own good." James said angrily.

"I confronted him." I said. James gave me a disapproving look.

"He could have killed you." He said.

"He didn't though. He struck me...he couldn't do anything else because Colonel Tavington came to my aid." I said.

"So that's where you got that bruise? Emma, your father needs to be brought to justice for what he as done to you and your siblings." James said.

"He was furious with me because I told him that he no longer had any rights over us." I said.

"You should have been more careful." James said as he caressed my cheek.

"I know, darling. I just...had to confront him. Had to tell him where he stands in our lives. He had to know that we don't want anything to do with him." I said quietly.

"Darling, next time, stay in the manor," James said, "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

I ran into Colonel Tavington while I was taking a walk. He smiled and gave a low bow. We both stood there, looking awkward.

"How are you?" He asked me.

"I am doing well, how are you?" I asked him.

"I'm fine," he looked down at the ground, then back up at me, "how is your husband's plantation?"

"Everything is fine. He says that the British troops that are staying there are taking very good care of our home." I said with a smile. We stared at each other again. I cleared my throat and looked down at the ground.

"I see your cheek is healing nicely." The colonel said.

"Yes, yes it is." I said.

"Does your husband know...about what happened...between us?" He asked me.

"No and I hope he never does find out," I said. The colonel nodded and pretended to brush some dirt off of his coat, "well, I must be off."

I started walking away, but the colonel grabbed my arm and pulled me far from the manor. I stumbled behind him. He stopped when we were in a secluded spot.

"Mrs. Wilkins, your husband will never find out about us." Colonel Tavington said.

"I thought I said that." I said.

"You did," the colonel said. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me, "I won't say a word as long as long as you submit to me."

"What? You wouldn't!" I said in shock.

"I would. Mrs. Wilkins, you are intoxicating," the colonel purred, "I must have you again."

"Colonel, I'm sure one of the camp followers is just as intoxicating." I said as I tried to wrestle my way out of his grasp.

"No, there isn't a doxy out there that compares to you." The colonel said as he roamed his hands over my upper body.

"I can't and I won't!" I said as I pushed him away.

"Then...I will tell your darling husband that I had my way with you." He said.

"He won't believe you." I said.

"I'll wait until you're with child and tell him. I'm sure that one of us has managed to impregnate you." He said with a smirk.

"I am sure that the one to fill my belly with a child is my husband." I said with a sneer.

"Not if I can help it." Tavington said before he grabbed me. He pressed me up against a tree and captured my lips with his. I struggled against him.

"Let me go! Please don"t do this!" I cried out.

"Emma, give into temptation." He purred into my ear.

"No! Why would you want a child? Is it so you can taunt me from afar?" I asked.

"Maybe I want to show that I am a virile man." Tavington murmured as he placed a fiery trail of kisses down the column of my throat. My head was spinning. Part of me was screaming to push him away and run. Another part wanted me to give into temptation. It didn't help that he was touching me in all the right places.

"Please, colonel, go to one of the camp followers and fill their belly with a child." I begged.

"Mmm...but I want you to carry my child." He said.

"Colonel, I beg of you, please don't make me do this. I can't do this to my husband." I said.

"Emma...I will help you take care of the child if it's mine. I'll leave you alone if it isn't." He said.

"You would truly take responsibilty of your child?" I asked in disbelief.

"I don't think I'd have a choice! Your uncle would force me to!" Tavington said.

"You're willing to risk my husband's wrath and my uncle's wrath just to bed me?" I asked him.

"You are one very dumb man." I said. The colonel stepped back and glared at me.

"I am not dumb, madam." He said angrily.

"Go ahead and tell my husband you slept with me...he won't believe you." I said before leaving the secluded area. I made sure he didn't follow me before stepping out of the woods. I was glad that nobody had seen me being dragged in there by the colonel.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

James was in a bit of a foul mood when he came in from drills. I watched as he tossed his jacket to the floor instead of placing it on the rocking chair. He tossed his pistol and saber to the floor instead before turning on me.

"Colonel Tavington claims that he slept with you." He said angrily. I stepped back and shook my head.

"I did not sleep with him, James." I said in a calm voice.

"I know that." He grumbled.

"Then why are you so cross?" I asked.

"Because, he kept insisting that it happened in his room while I was away. He said it happened the day that your father came." James said. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"The man is clearly obsessed with me and will say anything to anger you. He probably thinks that you will leave me." I said.

"I would never leave you," James said, "I would be disappointed that you gave yourself to another man. Emma, I love you too much to even think of tossing you aside for being unfaithful."

"James, I love you." I murmured. He gathered me into his arms and kissed me.

"I love you, too." He said huskily. He made quick work of our clothes and laid me on the bed.

"Make love to me." I purred. He happily obliged. He pushed into me and hissed. I moaned when I felt how full I was. James always gave me that full feeling. Colonel Tavington also gave me that feeling. I couldn't believe I was thinking of him while I was making love to my husband. James noticed how quiet I was, but didn't say anything until later."

"Darling, why were you so quiet?" He asked me.

"I'm sorry James, I'm just tired is all." I lied.

"It's alright darling," he murmured as he held me, "I'm just so used to how loud you are that I thought maybe I did something wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong." I said before kissing him. He smiled in satisfaction before grabbing my hips. We made love well into the early morning hours.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**So, I almost have 100 reviews! That will be a first for me! **

**Also, a special thank you goes out to Esther (LovesHistory) and Kasey (xxkaseyx0xkatxx) for all of the wonderful ideas for this chapter and upcoming chapters! Remember, you're more than welcome to leave ideas whenever you leave a review or you can message them to me! I may just use them in upcoming chapters ;)  
**

Chapter 21

Margaret and General O'Hara were married in a small ceremony. Margaret was thrilled to be able to join us married women when we gossiped. She told me about her wedding night and thanked me for giving her advice.

"You were right about the pain...it did go away after a while." She said with a smile.

"You will end up conceiving if you and Charles end up like James and I." I said. Margaret giggled and blushed furiously.

"Charles is very vigorous in bed." She said in a hushed voice.

"I hope he was gentle you first time." I said.

"He was, but he's very vigorous." She said with a smile.

"What color is his hair?" I asked her curiously.

"It's auburn. I prefer him without the wig." She said.

"Have you two had any disagreements yet?" I asked her.

"Not yet, but I'm sure we will sometime." She said.

"James and I have had our disagreements, but we usually fix things so we don't go to bed angry." I said.

"What have you two fought about?" She asked me.

"About father, how to raise Elizabeth, the war...so on and so forth." I said.

"James seems set on catching father and punishing him." Margaret said.

"Yes, he would love to run father through with his saber, but he needs to capture him and bring him here. Uncle Charles wants father caught because he is The Ghost." I said.

"I wonder what father would think if he knew that Aunt Charlotte was married to Uncle Charles." Margaret mused.

"He would be furious. You know that he wanted to marry Aunt Charlotte. He would also be furious to know that you're married to Charles." I said.

"At least we're protected by the British Army. Father can't harm us while we're being defended by thousands of British soldiers." Margaret said.

"He'd be a fool to try and come here to do something to us. He's done enough damage as is!" I said.

"I'm surprised Gabriel hasn't come here to get away from him." Margaret said.

"I'm sure he'd like to. Father is probably keeping a close eye on him." I said. I had a feeling that father would beat Gabriel if he tried to run. **/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

It seemed that Colonel Tavington was still taunting James. He continued to come to bed in a foul mood. He would usually throw his things to the floor and start grumbling about how he wished he could put the colonel in his place. Then we would end up making love until he fell asleep in a much better mood. I decided to confront Colonel Tavington, I was tired of my husband coming to bed angry.

"Colonel Tavington!" I called out when I saw him out in the gardens. He turned and smiled at me.

"Mrs. Wilkins...what do you want?" He asked me.

"We need to talk about you taunting my husband! I do not appreciate it and neither does he!" I said angrily.

"I am enjoying it quite a bit." The colonel said smugly.

"Well, I do not like having my husband return from drills in a foul mood." I said.

"He obviously isn't in an extremely foul mood if he's still sleeping with you." The colonel said.

"It puts him in a better mood." I said with a smug smile.

"I was hoping he would be too angry to sleep with you. Then you would come to me." He said.

"He's never too angry to have relations with me." I said. Colonel Tavington grabbed my arm and pulled me into the woods. He pinned me against a tree and leered at me.

"Why won't you give in to temptation and come to me?" He asked me.

"Because, I gave in once and regretted it. I will not do it again." I said as I tried to push him away.

"You were ashamed that you slept with me?" The colonel asked me.

"Yes, I am a married woman, Colonel Tavington! I should feel shame for sleeping with a man who isn't my husband!" I said in frustration.

"Didn't you enjoy it?" He asked.

"I...yes...I did. I shouldn't have though!" I cried out.

"Mmm...I thoroughly enjoyed it as well." He purred.

"Why can't you leave me alone? There are camp followers that aren't married and will willingly sleep with you." I said.

"I know. There isn't a doxy out there that compares to you though." He murmured.

"I'm sure there is! You just haven't found the right one!" I said.

"I've been with almost every doxy here, Mrs. Wilkins, and none are like you." He said.

"I...I...colonel...you are a disgusting man!" I said as I managed to shove him away from me. He stumbled back before righting himself and grabbing me before I could run.

"I can always take what I want." He growled.

"You wouldn't dare!" I challenged.

"I would and I have." He said, an evil glint flashing in his eyes.

"You know that my uncle would have you castrated if I told him that you forced yourself upon me." I hissed.

"I could lie and tell him a lower ranking soldier did it." The colonel said.

"He wouldn't believe you." I said.

"Just give yourself to me." He said seductively. He pinned me up against the tree again and started kissing the column of my throat.

"No." I said. I struggled to keep myself from getting aroused, but it was hard to do. Colonel Tavington seemed to know just where to touch me.

"Let me have you again, Emma." He said huskily.

"No." I felt myself losing the fight as his hand started kneading one of my breasts. He started bunching up my dress and ran his hand up my thigh.

"You know that you want me." He said as his hand reached my womanhood. He slipped a finger into my silken folds and smiled at me.

"You're all wet, Emma." he murmured.

"Please, don't." I begged as he started thrusting a finger in and out of me.

"So warm and tight." He said huskily. He rubbed a finger on my clitoris, causing me to cry out. I placed my hand over my mouth to muffle my cries of pleasure. He stuck another finger in and continued thrusting his fingers in and out of me until I came with a muffled cry. I leaned against the tree and started gasping for air.

"No more! Please!" I begged after I could think straight again.

"You clearly want me, Emma...let me make love to you." He purred seductively. I watched as he freed his stiffened manhood from his breeches. He wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed me up against the tree before thrusting up into me. I cried out from the invasion. I muffled my cries with his shoulder as he roughly thrusted into me. He grunted with each thrust. He stopped and set me on the ground.

"Turn around and bend over." He said, his voice laced with desire. I did as told. He gathered my skirts up again and gripped my hips. He pushed into me with a groan and started rocking into me. I placed my hand over my mouth and moaned. The way he moved was driving me to my peak. Why did my body have to betray me! God how I wished that he didn't arouse me as badly as he did. He reached around and started toying with my clitoris. That was it for me. I came with a muffled cry. My walls contracted around him and he came hard. He released his seed within me with a groan. I set my clothing straight after my senses returned to me. I watched as he stuffed his manhood back into his breeches. He grabbed me and gave me a long, passionate kiss before letting me go.

"Please, do not follow me or make me do this again." I said before leaving the secluded little area we were in. I made my way into the manor and up to my room. I stared at myself in the mirror. I didn't look different, but I felt different. I felt like a whore. I was no better than the camp followers.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

I was sitting in my room by myself a few days after Colonel Tavington and my tryst. I could not shake what I had done from my mind and started crying tears of shame. James happened to walk in and ran over to the bed. He gathered me into his arms and held me close.

"Darling, why are you crying?" He asked as I sobbed. I couldn't tell him the truth, so I lied.

"I'm worried about Gabriel." I said between sobs.

"He's fine, darling," James said in a soothing tone, "Andrew said he has heard that Gabriel is being extremely careful around your father.

"But father is so full of rage...he could have an outburst and Gabriel would be the one he'd take his anger out on." I said.

"Gabriel is strong, he can withstand your father's beatings." James said as my tears started to die down.

"Oh James...why does my life have to be so complicated?" I asked him.

"That's just how life is, Emma. It's full of complications." He said as he looked into my eyes. It pained me so much to lie to him. I wish I could tell him the truth, but I feared what would happen.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

Colonel Tavington had managed to pull me into his tent. He had me bent over his desk and was thrusting into me. I muffled my cries of pleasure so that I couldn't be heard.

"Sir, I have...oh!" I heard a familiar voice say. I couldn't see who it was because the colonel blocked my view. He rocked into me a few more times before releasing deep within me. He helped me clean up before turning to face the dragon who had come in.

"Well, what is it Wilkins?" He asked.

"Are we sure we can talk about this in front of the doxy, sir?" James asked. Oh god! James thought I was one of the camp followers.

"It's perfectly fine." The colonel said. James looked towards me and I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Emma?" I turned and looked at him. I watched as many different emotions played over his face.

"James...I can explain." I said as I moved towards him. He shook his head and held out his hands.

"Don't come near me." He said in a shaky voice. Colonel Tavington caught ahold of me and looked at my husband.

"It seems your wife is just as weak as any other woman out there." He taunted. James glared at his commanding officer. I watched as his hands clenched into fists and a muscle in his jaw twitched. He turned quickly and stalked out of the tent.

"James!" I cried out as I wrestled out of Colonel Tavington's grasp. I ran after my husband, who turned on me.

"You betrayed me!" He said angrily.

"I..I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" I begged.

"I can't! You lied to me! I am your husband!" He said.

"James! I was weak! I'm sorry!" I cried out.

"Emma, you've hurt me by sleeping with him! I don't want anything do to with you. I don't want you around Elizabeth." He said in a controlled voice.

"James...you can't really mean that...please...don't do this!" I cried out as tears sprang to my eyes.

"Go back to the colonel...he'll take care of you." He said before stalking off. I followed him and caught his arm.

"James...he means nothing to me! I love you!" I said. He shook me off and walked up to the manor. I felt my heart breaking and continued sobbing. Everything that I loved was being taken away from me. Colonel Tavington walked up and reached out for me.

"Come, I'll take care of you." He said.

No! You've ruined my life! Leave me alone!" I spat out before running from him. I kept running until I was out of the fort. I didn't care where my feet took me, as long as they took me away from this pain filled place. I collapsed on the side of the road and started crying again.

"What do we have here?" I heard someone say. I looked up through my tear filled eyes and into the eyes of John Billings.

"Emma Martin Wilkins? What are you doing out here?" He asked. I couldn't speak because I was crying so much. I watched as a few more rebels gathered around him. I recognized Reverend Oliver, who came and knelt beside me.

"What is wrong, child?" He asked as he pulled out a handkerchief.

"I have done something terrible." Was all I could say. He picked me up off the ground and put me on a horse.

"Your father will be happy to see you." One man said.

I was so distraught that I kept crying. I was asleep when we made it to the rebel camp. Gabriel recognized me instantly and gathered me into his arms. I looked up at him, but didn't smile. My heart and soul was shattered. I felt nothing.

"Emma, it's me...Gabriel." He said.

"I know." My voice sounded hollow.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He looked up at the rebels who had captured me.

"She was crying when we found her...said she did something terrible." John Billings said.

"What did you do?" Gabriel asked.

"I..I was unfaithful...my husband doesn't want anything to do with me and he has forbidden me from seeing my daughter." I said. I started sobbing again at the mention of James and Elizabeth.

"Shh...it's ok Emma. He will forgive you." Gabriel said soothingly.

"No...he won't! I slept with Colonel Tavington! His commanding officer! The man seduced me and I gave into temptation! I'm nothing but a whore!" I cried out in anger.

"You're not a whore...you were just blinded by Tavington's charm." Gabriel said.

"James told me he would never cast me aside for being unfaithful. He lied to me. But what I did was far worse. I deserved this." I sniffled.

"You didn't deserve this." Gabriel said.

"Yes she did." We both looked up into the cold blue eyes of our father.

"Father! She did not deserve to be cast out by her husband. She regrets what she did." Gabriel said.

"She's a common whore! Isn't that right, Emma?" Father sneered.

"I am not!" I yelled. Father grabbed me from Gabriel's grasp and dragged me to a tent. He tossed me to the floor and glared at me.

"You should have stayed where the redcoats could protect you." He growled.

"I couldn't stay there. There was too much pain." I said as I sat up.

"So...you slept with Colonel Tavington. I bet you'll be having his bastard child in nine months." Father said coldly.

"I'm hoping I won't" I said.

"James doesn't want you? What a surprise...he was so eager to marry you. I heard you say that he said he wouldn't cast you away for being unfaithful. Seems to me that he doesn't love you." Father taunted.

"He loves me!" I cried out.

"You wouldn't be here if he did!" Father roared. I shrank back in fear of being struck. Gabriel rushed in and put himself between father and I.

"Enough! She's been through enough!" He yelled.

"Get out of my way, boy!" Father seethed.

"No." Gabriel said firmly.

"Fine then." Father said before grabbing him. He went to hit Gabriel, but my brother managed to duck. He punched father in the stomach. Father doubled over and glared at Gabriel. He punched him hard across the face. Gabriel fell to the ground and stared up at father.

"You want to keep going, boy?" Father taunted. I watched as Gabriel got up and hit father right in the nose. Father grabbed his broken nose and scowled at Gabriel.

"What now, Father?" Gabriel asked. Father stomped out of the tent, much to my relief. Gabriel knelt down and gathered me into his arms.

"Don't leave me alone with him." I said in a shaky voice.

"I won't." He promised as he held me.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**So...Emma is in her father's hands now...will she be rescued? Read on to find out.**

Chapter 22

I awoke the next morning and looked up to find a tall black man looking down at me. I shrank back in fear and stared at him.

"It's ok, miss, I ain't gonna hurt ya." He said in a slow drawl.

"Oh...who are you?" I asked curiously.

"My name's Occam. Gabriel asked me to keep an eye on you." He said.

"Thank you." I said gratefully. I stood up and made my way to the door of the tent. I felt every eye land on me when I stepped outside.

"Well if it ain't Tavington's whore!" Somebody called out.

"Heard you enjoyed yourself with him, lil lady!" Another said.

"You shut your mouth!" Gabriel roared. He decked both men before making his way over to me.

"Just be glad Tarleton didn't have her, too! Wouldn't that be something? Your brother's killer rogering your sister!" One of the men taunted.

"I told you to shut it!" Gabriel yelled. He turned and grabbed the man by the collar.

"What're ya gonna do boy? Beat me?" The man asked. Gabriel hit the man so hard that I could hear bones breaking.

"Anybody else want to speak ill of my sister?" He challenged. Everyone looked away. Father walked over and looked down at the injured man.

"What happened to him?" He asked.

"He learned what happens if he speaks ill of my sister." Gabriel seethed. Father looked at me and shook his head.

"Why are you protecting her?" He asked.

"Because she's my sister!" Gabriel yelled.

"She's a whore! She sleeps with the enemy!" Father cried out.

"She isn't a whore! Father, she's your daughter!" Gabriel cried out.

"I didn't raise a whore!" Father spat. Gabriel shook his head and came over to me. He wrapped an arm around me and stared at our father.

"Father, you have driven everyone away. Thomas is dead. Your younger children are under British protection. Aunt Charlotte is married to Lord General Cornwallis and has twins. Margaret is married to General O'Hara. You've lost everyone you love to the British all because of your temper," Gabriel said, "what more do you want? Do you want us all to die?"

Father stood stalk still as Gabriel's words sank in. I was hoping he would have a change of heart, but he scowled and stormed over to us. He roughly pushed Gabriel away from me before grabbing me and pulling me into the tent. He threw me to the floor and glared down at me.

"It's your fault that I have lost everything." He hissed.

"No it isn't!" I cried out. I watched as he fetched a stick. He then tore the back of my dress away and glared down at me.

"This is your punishment for defying me." He said in a terrifyingly calm voice. He raised the stick before bringing it down across my bare back. I cried out when I felt the sting of the stick against my back.

"Father! Please don't do this!" I cried out as he continued to beat me with the stick.

"Be quiet! You deserve this for making me this way!" He roared.

"I didn't make you like this!" I cried out. I could feel blood pouring down my back. He dropped the stick and grabbed my chin.

"Your mother would be so disappointed in you." He hissed.

"She would be disappointed in you." I said weakly. This set him off again. He backhanded me and watched with cold eyes as I fell face first on the ground. He grabbed my hair and forced me to look at him.

"You're a whore! A bitch!" He spat. He smacked me again, this time he cut my lip. There was blood pouring from my nose and back. I was so weak and scared.

"Gabriel! Help me!" I cried out as father continued his relentless assault. I heard the tent flap open and looked up. Occam and another man were holding father. Gabriel knelt down and looked at me before looking up at father in disgust.

"Are you trying to kill her?" He asked.

"She deserves to die." Father said coldly.

"Get him out of here." Gabriel said. Occam and the man pulled him out of the tent.

"Good God, Emma...what has he done to you?" Gabriel asked as he inspected my wounds. I cried out when he touched the fresh wounds on my back.

"I hurt all over." I said hoarsely. Gabriel picked me up off of the ground and laid me down on the bed. He made sure I was on my stomach. The look of concern turned to anger when he heard me gasp. My ribs hurt so bad. He stormed out of the tent and I heard yelling moments later.

"You broke her ribs! You left deep cuts on her back! She's bleeding profusely! You're a monster!" I heard Gabriel yelling.

"She deserved what she got!" I heard father roar.

"I should beat you for what you've done! God how I wished this war wasn't going on and our men didn't need you!" I heard Gabriel yell. A man entered the tent with Reverend Oliver.

"Emma, oh dear lord." The reverend said as he looked at my back.

"Let us bandage her wounds." The other man said. I couldn't help but notice his accent.

"Are you French?" I asked weakly. He nodded and asked Reverend Oliver to fetch some warm water and bandages. I passed out as he was bandaging me and didn't wake up until days later. Father was glaring at me when I woke up.

"Gabriel told me to be nice or he'd leave. I can't have one of my best men leaving." He seethed.

"Go away." I croaked out. He stomped out of the tent. I heard yelling moments later. Gabriel came into the tent looking disgruntled.

"Good, he didn't do anything to you." He said in relief. He walked over to the cot and checked my wounds.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked him.

"Four days, you were in and out of consciousness." He said as he lifted the bandage on my back.

"Are my wounds healing?" I asked him.

"Yes, very slowly. We have to keep you still so you don't break them open." He said.

"That must be hard." I said with a small smile.

"Actually, you don't thrash around as much as you did as a child." He said with a grin.

"Did you really tell father you would leave if he harmed me?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. I'm one of his best sharpshooters. He would be short a few men because there are men who are ready to go with me," Gabriel said, "they're not too thrilled to know that he beats a woman, especially a woman that is his daughter."

"I see," I said. My mind drifted and I started thinking of my little baby girl. I wondered if she was ok. I wondered if anybody knew I was gone. I wondered if James even cared that I was gone. Tears sprang to my eyes. Gabriel placed a hand on my shoulder, "I miss my daughter. I miss my husband. God, I hope he'll forgive me. That he'll come and save me."

"He will, I'm sure of it," Gabriel said, "he loves you so much."

I hoped that my brother was right. I don't think I could live if James didn't take me back.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

Lord General Cornwallis slammed his fist on the desk before handing a piece of paper to General O'Hara.

"Dear Lord!" The general said in astonishment.

"Benjamin Martin has my niece, his daughter. He's holding her prisoner and demands that I exchange prisoners for her!" Cornwallis said angrily.

"How did he get a hold of Emma?" O'Hara asked.

"I don't know, but I need to get her out of her father's hands." Cornwallis said. He got up and made his way outside. He and O'Hara made their way down to the camp and found Captain Wilkins.

"Captain! Read this!" Cornwallis said as he thrust the paper at the young man.

_Lord General Cornwallis,_

_I have your niece, Emma Wilkins. I will let you have her back, alive, if you release some of my men._

_Benjamin Martin_

Cornwallis and O'Hara watched as the color drained from Wilkins's face. The young captain walked numbly towards a stump and sat down. He looked at the letter again before looking up at the lord general.

"What are you going to do?" He asked in a distraught voice.

"We're going to trade a few rebel officers for her." Cornwallis said.

"Oh my God...I shouldn't have said what I did the last time I saw her." Wilkins said in a shaky voice.

"What did you say to her?" Cornwallis asked.

"I caught her with another man...I told her I didn't want anything to do with her...that I didn't love her or want her near our daughter." Wilkins said. He leaned forward and covered his face with his hands.

"You'll have a chance to set things right with her," Cornwallis said, "we'll get her back."

Wilkins looked up at him. Cornwallis had never seen the young man look so distraught before, "I need to be with my daughter."

Wilkins's voice sounded so hollow. Cornwallis and O'Hara walked with Wilkins back to the manor. Cornwallis had O'Hara fetch Wilkins's parents. They didn't want him to be alone. After making sure that the young captain and his child were being watched by his parents, Cornwallis went to his office to start working on negotiations for the prisoner exchange.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

Benjamin Martin and Lord General Cornwallis came to an agreement. Cornwallis would exchange a few Continental officers for Emma Wilkins. They agreed to meet a few miles from the fort. Cornwallis brought Colonel Tavington, Colonel Tarleton, and their dragoons along to make sure things went as planned. Ben Martin sat astride his mount and glared at all the British officers.

"Ok, Colonel Martin, here are the three officers that I promised you," Cornwallis said as three men were brought forward, "now, where is Emma Wilkins?"

Martin turned and ordered a man to bring Emma forward. Cornwallis watched as the young woman was carried towards them.

"That isn't Emma." O'Hara whispered as the man came closer.

"What is this? This woman is not Emma Wilkins!" Cornwallis called out. Martin sneered and laughed.

"No, she isn't...she's a whore." Martin said with a laugh.

"Where is she?" Cornwallis asked.

"She's here, she can see you." Martin called out.

"Give her to us now, Martin!" Cornwallis ordered.

"Come and get her!" Martin challenged. Cornwallis and O'Hara were instantly protected by Colonel Tarleton and Colonel Tavington and their men.

"Do what it takes to get her back!" Cornwallis ordered his men. Tarleton and Tavington both charged the rebels. Wilkins was amongst the dragoons and set his sights on his father in law. He wanted to kill the man. The skirmish didn't last long. Martin sustained a bigger loss than Cornwallis did. Cornwallis and his men watched as Martin and his men retreated.

"Search the area for Mrs. Wilkins!" Cornwallis ordered. All the men broke off into groups to look for the woman. Colonel Tarleton was the first to find her. He had a man hand her up to him. She was unconscious and moaned in pain.

"I've found her!" He called out as he road into the clearing. James Wilkins jumped from his horse and ran over to Tarleton's horse.

"Give her to me." He said. Tarelton handed Emma over to her husband.

"She's in pain." Tarleton said. Wilkins looked down at his young wife, who stirred in his arms.

"Emma? It's James...please wake up." He begged her.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

I opened my eyes and looked up at my husband. He smiled and caressed my cheek.

"James? Is this a dream?" I asked groggily.

"No, I'm here. You're safe," he murmured, "we're going to take you home."

"I'm so sorry, James." I said weakly.

"For what?" He asked.

"For what I did." I said hoarsely.

"We'll talk about it later," he said, "let's get you home."

He handed me to another dragoon before mounting. I cried out in pain as I was lifted onto his horse. He held me as gently as possible. I fell asleep on the ride home and awoke in a warm bed hours later. James was fast asleep in the rocking chair beside the bed. He had my hand in his.

"James." He awoke at the sound of my voice and knelt beside the bed.

"We had to lay you on your stomach. The doctor fount cuts on your back. Some of your ribs are broken. God Emma, what happened to you?" He asked.

"Father beat me." I said hoarsely. James's eyes burned with anger and his hands clenched into fists.

"I want to kill him." He seethed.

"James, I'm sorry." I said. His features softened and he gazed down at me.

"I'm sorry to, Emma." He said.

"I ran after you said that you didn't want me. I just kept running until I collapsed. That's when father's men found me." I said.

"I wish I hadn't said those things to you." He murmured.

"I deserved it." I said.

"No, you didn't." He said.

"But, I was unfaithful. I'm nothing but a whore." I said weakly.

"Emma, you're not a whore. I love you and want to fix things." He said.

"So do I. I will do anything to regain your trust." I said.

"It will take awhile, but I will learn to trust you again." He said with a small smile.

"James, where is our daughter?" I asked. He disappeared from my view and returned with our daughter. She smiled when she saw me and reached for me. James laid her down beside me and watched as I started crying.

"Darling, I forgive you for everything. I love you so much." He said as he wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I thought I would never see you again." I sobbed.

"I thought the same thing, but here you are." James said. My tears ceased after a while. James took Elizabeth and asked his mother to take her. Elizabeth moved too much and it wasn't helping my wounds at all. He came back to the bed and knelt down to look in my face.

"I love you so much. I am going to do everything I can to regain your trust." I said as I started to drift off to sleep.

"I love you, too." James murmured before I fell asleep.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**So, am I still doing well? Leave me those lovely long reviews that I love so much!**

Chapter 23

I was in so much pain when I woke up. I couldn't move at all and the only thing that could be done to ease the pain was to take some laudanum. Being on my stomach didn't help my broken ribs, but I couldn't lay on my back or I'd tear the large cuts on my back. Somebody had to be with me at all times to make sure I didn't move too much. I risked infection if I tore the wounds open. James leaned forward and checked my wounds when he noticed that I was awake.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. I looked up at him and winced when he brushed his fingers over my wounds.

"I'm in so much pain." I said hoarsely.

"The doctor said that we need to change your dressings every few hours." James said.

"I wish I could move." I said.

"I know, darling." he said sympathetically. I moved to roll onto my side, but James fixed me with a look that stopped me.

"James...what will you do when you find my father?" I asked him.

"We'll capture him and bring him to the Lord General who will decide what his punishment is." James said.

"Which will be?" I asked.

"He will probably be hanged and his body will be put on display." He said.

"What about Gabriel?" I asked.

"I see what I can do to make sure his punishment isn't as severe." James said. He held the bottle of laudanum up to my lips and had me swallow a bit.

"James...I love you." I murmured as I felt myself drifting off. He smiled and caressed my cheek.

"I love you, too," he took my hand and held it as I fell asleep, "I'll be here when you wake up."

I woke up a few hours later and found James was fast asleep in the chair beside the bed. I went to move, but cried out in pain. James sat bolt upright and looked down at me in alarm.

"Are you alright?" He asked me in concern. I shook my head and started crying. James looked at my wounds and cringed.

"What's wrong?" I asked when I noticed the look on his face.

"You tore one of your wounds open. I'm going to send for the doctor." He said. I laid on the bed and watched as James went to the door. I listened as he ordered a servant to bring the doctor up to our room. He returned to my side and took my hand in his.

"It hurts." I moaned in pain. He looked at my face and cringed. He placed his hand on my forehead and shook his head.

"You're burning up." He said. The doctor entered the room and made his way to the bed.

"What is wrong?" He asked my husband.

"She tore one of her wounds and she has a fever." James said.

"Hmm...I see," the doctor said as he set his bag down. He lifted the blood stained bandage from my wound and winced, "oh dear, it's infected. We're going to do what we can for you Mrs. Wilkins."

"Will I be alright?"I asked.

"You'll be fine. I'm going to take really good care of you." He said as he dug through his bag. He set to work on easing my pain and fighting the infection.

"Is there anything I can do to help keep her comfortable?" James asked.

"You can run a cold compress over her forehead to help keep her cool. We will have to work on getting her fever to break. Keep her from moving too much," the doctor said as he bandaged me up again, "make sure she takes her medicine."

"Thank you Dr. Jenkins." James said. They shook hands before the doctor left the room.

"I'm thirsty." I said hoarsely. James held a cup up to my lips and watched as I took a few sips. He placed his hand on my forehead again and shook his head. He went to the door and ordered a servant to bring some cool water and some rags.

"Let's cool you down." He said after the servant brought the items he requested. He dipped a rag into the water and ran it over my heated skin. It helped to cool me down a bit, but I still felt feverish.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up." I whimpered. He grabbed the chamber pot and held it up for me. I heaved until I felt like I was going to hurt my throat. I laid back down and looked up at my husband. I could see the worry clearly etched on his face. A soft knock came at the door and he turned as Hannah and Andrew walked in.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she knelt beside the bed.

"Sick and sore." I said. Andrew had a hand on James's shoulder.

"Why don't you go rest." He said to my husband.

"I want to be with my wife." James said with a shake of his head.

"We'll keep an eye on her," Andrew said, "you go be with your daughter."

"No, I want to be with Emma." James said again. Andrew pulled James up, despite his protests, and dragged him out of the room. Hannah noticed the new dressings and the blood seeping through them.

"Did you tear one of your wounds?" She asked.

"The doctor says that it's infected and I have a fever." I said. Hannah cringed and took one of the rags. She ran it over my forehead and looked me in the eyes.

"James told us that you ran away because you two had an argument," she said, "he said you were unfaithful."

"I was and I regret it." I said sorrowfully.

"He was so hurt, Emma. He didn't even say anything when he heard you were gone. But, when he heard that your father had you, he was so distraught. He felt so bad for what he said." Hannah told me.

"I felt so bad for hurting him. I wish I hadn't been so weak." I said in shame.

"Everyone has their moments of weakness. James will forgive you in time. He loves you so." She said with a smile.

"I fear what will happen if I find myself with child. It could be his or Colonel Tavington's." I said.

"You know as well as I do that your uncle will make Colonel Tavington take responsibility for the child." Hannah said.

Hannah was right. Uncle Charles would not let Colonel Tavington ignore his own child. He would force him to take full responsibility of the child. He had made one soldier take responsibility for a child he had fathered with Charles O'Hara's sister. He wasn't one to let soldiers have dalliances with upperclass women and then leave them when they found their lovers were with child. He frowned upon it. I'm sure he was disappointed in me for having given in to Colonel Tavington. He would probably be even more disappointed if I had the colonel's bastard child. We would be forced to wed if I wasn't married to James.

Hannah held up the bottle of laudanum and had me take a few sips. I felt myself getting drowsy and grabbed her hand.

"Promise me that you will all be here when I wake up." I begged. She squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile.

"We'll be here, Emma." She whispered softly as I fell asleep.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

***Third Person***

Hannah Wilkins Bordon was busy reading when her sister in law, Emma Martin Wilkins, started thrashing about in her bed. Hannah started to panic and ran to the door.

"Somebody help!" She screamed. Her brother and husband both came running down the hall when they heard her panicked cries. Both man watched in shock as Emma thrashed wildly in the bed.

"We need to keep her still!" James Wilkins said. He and Andrew Bordon rushed to the bedside and did what they could to still the woman.

"Emma...shh...lay still, darling." James said to his wife. Her movements started to slow and before they knew it, Emma was still. They listened as she started gasping for air.

"I'll go fetch the doctor." Bordon said. He rushed from the room and made his way down to the camp. He found Dr. Jenkins sitting at his desk, going over some paperwork.

"We need you now!" Bordon said. Dr. Jenkins looked up and raised a brow.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"It's Captain Wilkins's wife. She was thrashing about and might have torn more of her wounds." Bordon said. The doctor grabbed his bag and followed Bordon up to the manor. The sight that greeted them was scary. Emma was thrashing again. Her husband and his sister were trying their best to keep her still.

"Let me go! Don't hurt me!" The woman was crying out in her delirium.

"Shh...Emma, nobody is going to hurt you." James said in a reassuring voice. Emma let out a bloodcurdling scream as one of her wounds split open. Fresh blood started to seep through the bandages on the young woman's back.

"Hold her down as best you can while I administer this sedative to her." Dr. Jenkins said. Bordon moved in and helped his wife and brother in law hold the thrashing woman down. Dr. Jenkins worked as quickly as he could to make the sedative. He held it up to Emma's lips and watched as she drank it all down. Her movements started to lessen within moments. She lay completely still after a while, much to everyone's relief. Everyone in the room turned when they heard a commotion outside the room. Emma's screams had been heard all throughout the manor and everyone was concerned.

"Will she be alright?" James asked as the doctor pulled the soiled bandages off of Emma's back.

"She should be fine. It might be best that she's kept sedated until her fever breaks her her wounds are healed." Dr. Jenkins said. He worked on stemming the flow of blood before sewing up the wounds again. He bandaged the young woman up before checking her other injuries. He pursed his lips as he checked her broken ribs.

"Are her ribs alright?" James asked when he noticed the expression on the doctor's face.

"They're fine. I'm just concerned about those cuts on her back." The doctor said as his eyes drifted back to Emma's back.

"Will they heal?" Her husband asked.

"Yes, but she'll have scars." The doctor said.

"I know, it will be a constant reminder of just how dangerous her father is." James said.

"Just keep her still and they shouldn't tear again." The doctor said before he picked up his bag.

"Thank you, doctor." James said as the doctor left. He looked at his sleeping wife and sighed. He blamed himself for her current condition. If he hadn't said what he had to her she wouldn't have run. She wouldn't have ben beaten by her madman of a father. He also knew she was at fault as well. If she hadn't given in to his commanding officer, he wouldn't have said the hurtful things he'd said those many weeks ago. He sat down in the chair by the bed and took her hand.

"Emma, I know you can hear me. I am so sorry for what I said. I wish I hadn't said those things to you. You wouldn't be in this condition right now if I hadn't. I love you so much, darling. I forgive you for giving in to Colonel Tavington. I want you to know that if he left you with child, I will raise it as my own. I will not treat the child unfairly because it is his. I will love it because it is yours." James said. He caressed his wife's cheek and noticed that she wasn't as hot as she had been. Her temperature had gone down a bit, meaning her fever must have broken. James made himself as comfortable as possible in the chair before letting himself drift off to sleep.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/***/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

I awoke from a sound sleep and looked around. The room was filled with sunlight. James was smiling down at me when I looked up. I noticed that I was on my back and sat bolt upright.

"My back!" I cried out. James chuckled and leaned forward to caress my cheek.

"Is completely healed." He said.

"What? But...I was so sore yesterday." I said groggily.

"Darling, it's been almost a month and a half. You're wounds are healed. You can sleep on your back now." He reassured me. I settled back into the pillows and sighed.

"I've really been asleep for a month and a half?" I asked him. He nodded and climbed into bed with me.

"Mmmhmm. The doctor had to keep you sedated that way you didn't tear your wounds open." He said as he gathered me into his arms.

"James, I heard you when you spoke to me." I said quietly. He tipped my chin up and looked into my eyes.

"I had hoped you heard me," he murmured, "I meant every word I said. I was so afraid I would never see you again. I blamed myself every day that you laid hear in pain."

"It wasn't your fault, it was mine. I should not have been unfaithful to you." I said.

"Darling, I forgive you." James murmured as he gazed into my eyes.

"James...I will never do it again, I swear." I said. He smiled and kissed me.

"I love you." He murmured as he held me close.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm so glad that you're all still with me! I appreciate all the review, ideas, and advice that I receive. They keep me going and help make my story better!**

Chapter 24

James wasn't at the manor when I was finally allowed to get out of bed. He was out on patrol with the Green Dragoons. Hannah and Mrs. Wilkins helped me out of the bed and into a warm tub. I bathed and got dressed with their help. They both allowed me to lean on them as we walked down the steps to go out to the veranda. I sat down and looked around. Margaret followed behind us with Elizabeth on her hip. Mrs. Wilkins set a blanket on my lap before Margaret set my daughter on my lap. Elizabeth cooed and smiled at me. My siblings, sister in law, mother in law, and aunt gathered around me. They were all happy to see that my recovery was going so well. I took a deep breath and sighed happily. It was nice to be outside after having been cooped up for almost two months.

"James will be happy to see you are able to come outside." Hannah said with a smile.

"It is nice to finally see the sun and to breath fresh air." I said as I closed my eyes and took anither deep breath. Elizabeth was staring at me when I opened my eyes.

"She has grown quite a bit." Mrs. Wilkins remarked. I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, she has." I murmured as I caressed my daughter's cheek. Her eyes were the same shade of blue as James's eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?" Hannah asked me.

"I'm fine." I said with a small smile.

"We don't want you to over task yourself." She said. I knew Hannah was going to take the doctor's advice to heart. She would have me carried back upstairs in an hour or so just so I could rest.

"Hannah, I'll be fine as long as I just sit here." I reassured her.

"I know, but you won't make a full recovery if you don't get some rest." She said as she patted my hand.

"I have been resting for almost two months! I am getting sick of it." I said in irritation. Hannah was about to say something, but the gates to the fort opened up and the Green Dragoons rode in. James looked tired, but he smiled brightly when he saw me. He dismounted quickly and made his way up the steps to where I was sitting.

"Darling, you're out of our room." He said as he embraced me.

"Hannah wants to force me to go back to our room and I have only been out for half an hour." I said. James looked at his sister and frowned.

"Hannah, leave her be." He said sternly.

"But, she needs to rest." Hannah said.

"She's been resting for almost two months. I'm sure she's tired of staring at the paint on our bedroom walls." James said as he turned back to me.

"Don't get angry with me if she gets sick again." Hannah muttered as her husband came up the steps with Colonel Tavington. Andrew snaked an arm around Hannah's waist and murmured something in her ear. She gave him an irritated look before huffing. I gave him a questioning look and he chuckled.

"I told her to let you be. She's not your mother." He said. I giggled and reached for Hannah's hand.

"I really appreciate your concern. I'm just tired of my bedroom." I said. She smiled and squeezed my hand. I looked at Colonel Tavington, who was looking at me. I caught a look of concern in his eyes before it flickered away and was replaced with disinterest.

"It is good to see you out and about Mrs. Wilkins." He said before making his way into the manor. James scowled at his commanding officer's back before looking at me.

"Are you ready to come inside? I would like to talk to you while I bathe." He said. I nodded and handed Elizabeth to his mother. He helped me up and we walked to our room. Mrs. Wilkins took our daughter to the nursery so James and I could have some privacy. I sat on the bed and watched James bathe. He looked up at me and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked him.

"Because, you are getting better. We'll be able to take walks again." He said as he stood up. I watched the water that dripped from his body. He was perfectly sculpted and muscular. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off before tossing it to the floor. He pulled on his breeches and climbed into bed with me. He was about to pull me into his arms when a wave of nausea hit me. I moved as quickly as I could to the chamber pot and emptied the contents of my stomach into the pot. James came over and picked me up off of the floor.

"Ugh...my stomach." I moaned as he carried me to the bed.

"I thought you were better." He said as we laid down.

"I am, that was the first time I've thrown up in a while." I said. James's hand went down to my stomach. He felt it and his mouth quirked into a smile.

"I think you might be with child." He murmured. I put my hand beside his and felt how firm my stomach was.

"James...what if it's Colonel Tavington's?" I ask him.

"I'll still raise it as if it were my own. Remember what I said, I will love the child because it is yours." He said as he rubbed my stomach.

"The colonel told me he would take responsibility if the child was his. Do you think he will?" I asked.

"Your uncle won't give him a choice." James said.

"Should we tell him that I'm with child?" I asked.

"Wait until we are sure that everything will go well. We don't want to get anybody's hopes up." James said.

"Alright. James, I'm sorry that I have to put you through this." I said.

"I forgive you, darling. You just take care of yourself so that the child is healthy and safe." He murmured.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

James brought the midwife up from the camp a few days later. She checked me over and gave us good news. I was indeed with child.

"You are three months along." She said as she washed her hands.

"Thank you." I said as she left. I looked at James, who was smiling. He loved being a father. It surprised me that he was willing to raise another man's child. I had his parents to thank for raising him to be such a loving husband.

"When do you want to tell everyone?" He asked me.

"Let's tell them now." I said. He took my hand and led me down to the parlor. Both of our families happened to be gathered in the parlor, spending time with each other.

"We have some news!" James announced. Everyone quieted down and looked at us.

"I am with child." I said. Everyone stared at us for a few seconds before smiling and congratulating us. Uncle Charles cleared his throat after a while.

"Emma, I know that you were unfaithful and that the child may be Colonel Tavington's," he said, "I am telling you now, that I will make sure he takes responsibility for this child if it is his."

"I know that, Uncle Charles." I said.

"Just be glad that you are married to James, young lady. I would make you marry the colonel if you were unmarried." My uncle added.

"It would probably be an unhappy marriage." I said.

"I would have to agree. I have seen many soldiers forced into marriages with women that they happened to get pregnant. Some ended well while others weren't so lucky." Uncle Charles said.

"Have you spoken to Colonel Tavington yet?" Charles O'Hara asked. I shook my head and looked at James.

"We will talk to him tomorrow." He said.

"No, you'll talk to him now," Uncle Charles said, "I want you, Emma, and Tavington in my office...now."

James and I followed my uncle to his office while Charles went to find the colonel. I was sitting down while James and Uncle Charles were talking amongst themselves, when Charles and Colonel Tavington walked in. The colonel looked at James, then at me. Uncle Charles motioned for him to take a seat before looking at me.

"Captain Wilkins and my niece have something they need to tell you." He said. Colonel Tavington turned to look at me and I could tell he knew what I was going to say.

"I am with child." I said. His facial expression never changed, so I didn't know what he was thinking.

"I see." He said after a while. Uncle Charles cleared his throat, gaining the colonel's attention.

"Colonel, your...dalliance...with my niece may have produced this child. If that is the case, you will take responsibility for it. Understood?" He asked.

"Perfectly, my lord." The colonel said with a slight nod. Uncle Charles then turned to me and gave me a stern look.

"I am disappointed that you slept with a man like the colonel. It is below you. But, seeing as your husband has forgiven you and is willing to stay with you, I will look overlook it. You are a lucky young woman, Emma," He said, "now, General O'Hara and I are going to go back to our families. I would suggest you three try to work out your differences for the sake of the unborn child."

Uncle Charles and Charles left the room, leaving James, the colonel, and I alone. James stood behind me, staring at his commanding officer. Colonel Tavington was staring at the floor.

"Colonel...do you have anything to say?" I asked. His eyes moved from the floor to me.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I said with a shake of my head. He looked at James and both men glared at each other.

"So...you're willing to raise my child as yours?" He asked.

"Only because it is Emma's as well." James said.

"What will you name the child if it's mine?" The colonel asked.

"It is too early to decide on a name." I said.

"I would like to name the child if it is mine." He said. I widened my eyes and looked up at James. Would he allow the colonel to do that.

"That is fine with me, as long as my wife is fine with it." James said. Both men looked at me and waited for my response.

"If that would please you, then yes, you may name the child." I said. The colonel smiled before looking at James.

"You are a lucky man, Wilkins. You have such a beautiful woman as a wife. You get to share your bed with her for the rest of your life. I only had her a few times and must say that I am quite jealous that she is yours." He said. James tensed behind me, but smiled proudly.

"Thank you, sir." He said. The colonel stood and walked over to me. He knelt before me and gave me a questioning look.

"May I feel your stomach?" He asked me. I looked at James, who nodded reluctantly.

"Yes." I said. The colonel placed his hand on my stomach and I watched a small smile form on his face before it quickly disappeared.

"I will take my leave of you now." He said before kissing my hand. He and James scowled at each other as he walked out of the room. James moved in front of me and knelt down before me.

"I expected him to be furious." He said.

"As did I, he is a very confusing man sometimes." I said.

"Let us hope that he follows through." James said as he held me.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Please Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**So, some of you think that Colonel Tavington is up to something. Well, he might and he might not! Some of you want Emma to have fraternal twins, one fathered by James and the other fathered by Tav. Some of you want to child to be James's, while some want Tav to be the daddy. You'll just have to wait and see what happens!**

Chapter 25

I was in my bedroom bathing a few days after discovering I was pregnant with my second child. James was outside playing with my brothers and Susan. Elizabeth was in the nursery with her cousins, Cyrus, Thomas, and Theresa. I got out of the tub and wrapped myself in a towel. I sat down at my vanity and looked at myself in the mirror. I was gaining back the weight I had lost while I was bedridden. I turned so I could see the scars on my back. I traced one of them with my finger and sighed.

"You look beautiful." I turned and looked at my husband. He was standing in the doorway, staring at my exposed flesh. I turned back to the mirror and grabbed a brush. I listened as he closed the door and thought I heard the lock click. I continued to brush my hair while James his jacket, boots, and stockings. I looked at him in the mirror and watched as he tossed his shirt and cravat onto a chair. I couldn't keep myself from staring at his muscular chest. It was perfectly sculpted. His muscles rippled whenever he moved. He caught me staring and smiled roguishly.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked me. I blushed and turned back to brushing my hair. He moved until he was standing behind me. I shivered when I felt his fingertips on my bare back. He traced each scar before placing a kiss on each one. He nuzzled my neck and I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips when I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck. He wrapped his arms around me and cupped my breasts with his large hands. I leant back against him and reveled in feeling his flesh against mine. He kneaded my breasts and started kissing my neck. I wrapped an arm around his neck and bent my head backwards so I could kiss him. He returned the kiss before having me stand up. I let the towel fall from my body. James's eyes roamed over my nude form and I watched as desire started burning in his eyes. He backed me up towards the bed and had me lie down. He removed his breeches before joining me on the bed. He captured my lips in a searing kiss before leaving a trail of hot kisses down the column of my throat. He suckled greedily on my breasts before traveling further down my body. I shuddered when I felt his warm breath on my nether regions.

"James." I said breathilly. He took the sensitive bud between my legs into his mouth and suckled on it. I couldn't hold back the cries of passion that escaped my lips. He thrust his tongue into my heat and caused me to cry out his name. I started shaking and knew I was getting closer to my peak. All it took was him swirling his tongue around my clitoris for me to come undone. He crawled back up my body and gave me a long, passionate kiss before positioning his engorged manhood at my entrance. He pushed in ever so slowly and let out a loud groan.

"God...I've missed how good you feel." He moaned as he started moving. I wrapped both of my legs around his waist, allowing him to go deeper. I clung to him as his thrusts became harder and faster.

"James!" I cried out when he hit a certain spot. He was grunting with each thrust and beads of sweat were forming all over his body as well as mine. I'm sure that everyone could hear my cries of passion, the sounds of flesh against flesh, and our headboard pounding against the wall. I felt myself coming closer and closer to my orgasm. I cried out his name over and over as I came. My walls contracting around his hardened member caused him to release moments later. He collapsed on top of me and both of us gasped for air. He looked up at me after awhile and brushed some sweat soaked hair from my face. We gazed into each others eyes for what seemed like forever.

"I love you...forever and always." James murmured after a while.

"I love you, too." I replied as we held each other. We continued to make love until we were too tired to do so.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

"It seems that you and James are working things out." Hannah said with a knowing smile. I blushed and looked at the floor.

"Indeed, Charles and I heard you two and our room is nowhere near yours." Margaret said.

"Yes, we have been working things out. We are doing it for our unborn child as well as for the sake of our marriage." I said.

"I have been meaning to ask, how did Colonel Tavington take the news of possibly fathering your unborn child?" Aunt Charlotte asked me.

"I couldn't read his emotions. I do not know how he feels about it." I said with a shake of my head.

"I'm sure he isn't too happy about being forced to take responsibility for the child." Hannah remarked.

"He asked to feel my stomach, which surprised me." I said.

"Really? That is quite surprising." Mrs. Wilkins said.

"He expressed interest in naming the child if it is his." I said.

"I wonder if he'll be disappointed if you give have a daughter." Hannah mused.

"I'm sure he'll be disappointed seeing as mostly all men want a male heir to carry on the family name." Aunt Charlotte said.

"James won't mind if I give him another daughter," I said with a smile, "he wants another healthy child."

"I'm sure you'll have another chance to give him a son." Mrs. Wilkins said.

"She'll be with child before this new baby is weaned!" Hannah said with a laugh. I giggled and shook my head.

"I would have to agree with that." Margaret said.

"When are you and Charles planning on having children?" I asked my sister.

"Oh, eventually." She said with a smile.

"I know that smile!" Hannah said with a smirk. Margaret blushed and looked away.

"James and I aren't the only ones who are keeping everyone in this manor awake." I said with a coy smile.

"Am I really that loud?" My sister asked. Everyone nodded and started laughing.

"I think it runs in your family." Hannah said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked my sister in law.

"Well, you, Margaret, and Charlotte are all quite loud when you're having relations with your husbands." She said.

"This coming from a woman who's just as loud." I quipped. Hannah giggled and shook her head.

"I guess we can't help that our husbands are such good lovers." I remarked.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

Five months passed quickly. James and Colonel Tavington both worked out their differences to be able to spend time with me. Both smiled when they felt the child move. James and I had names picked out, as did Colonel Tavington. He wanted to name the child, William Patterson Tavington if it was a boy or Cornelia Anne Tavington. James wanted to name the child Frederick Martin Wilkins or Virginia Juliet Wilkins. I was actually quite impressed with the names they had chosen. Colonel Tavington told me he would name his daughter after his mother because he adored his mother and wanted to honor her.

My stomach was quite big. It was bigger than it was when I was pregnant with Elizabeth. I had to be having either a really big baby or twins. What would I do if I was having two babies instead of one. James would be thrilled if they were his. Colonel Tavington, on the other hand, would probably be annoyed that he would have to take responsibility of two babies instead of one. I prayed to God every night and asked him to give me just one child.

Colonel Tavington was in the parlor with James and I. James was watching him very closely as he felt my swollen stomach.

"This child is quite active." He remarked. I nodded in agreement. The unborn child within me was constantly moving.

"It makes it quite difficult to get to sleep at night." I said as his hands followed my unborn child's movements.

Watching him as he felt my stomach made me wonder what life would be like if I had married him instead of James. I don't think there would have been as much love. He probably would have been furious if I was unfaithful to him. I'm sure he would have beaten me or tossed me to the side. Maybe he would have slept with someone else to get even.

He looked up at me and I caught a look of pure adoration in his eyes before it disappeared. Could it be possible that he adored me for carrying his child? Maybe he adored me because I gave in to him. Was it possible for a man like him to adore somebody?

"I will be right outside the room the day that you give birth." He said as he stood up.

"What will you do if the child is not yours?" James asked.

"I will leave you alone like I said I would." The colonel said. James was satisfied with that answer. He didn't like having the colonel near me. He was afraid that the colonel would be able to get me into his bed again. I had no intentions of crawling back into the colonel's bed again. James was keeping me extremely satisfied. It was just like when we had first gotten married. We couldn't get enough of each other. James didn't even mind that my belly was a bit bigger. He loved me and overlooked my swollen belly. The colonel probably would have gone to a camp follower. I was sure of it. He would have returned to me after the child was born and I had lost all the weight I had gained during my pregnancy. James, on the other hand, made love to me even when I was pregnant. He was glad to not have my big belly in the way though, as was I. My belly was a bit of a hindrance at times.

"I am going to leave you now," the colonel said, drawing me out of my reverie, "I have paperwork I must attend to."

"Goodbye, colonel." Both James and I said. James turned to me and placed his large hand on my swollen belly.

"I do hope this child is mine." He said.

"I know, darling." I said as he rubbed my stomach.

"You are beautiful." He murmured. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You tell me that every day." I said as we gazed into each others eyes.

"Because it is the truth." He said with a smile.

"I made the right choice in marrying you." I murmured before kissing him.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Please Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Guess what readers? Something exciting is happening in this chapter! Read on to see what happens!**

Chapter 26

I was put on bedrest about two months before I was due to give birth. Needless to say, I was quite unhappy with being cooped up in my bedroom. James tried his hardest to keep me happy. He would stay in the room with me when he could. He would have a family member stay with me when he had to go and do drills or go out on patrol. Colonel Tavington was even allowed to spend time with me. He actually read to me, which surprised me greatly. He was being such a thoughtful and caring person. I never thought he could be so kind. He even told me about growing up in England. He smiled when he spoke of his mother and frowned when he mentioned his father.

"That man ruined my family's reputation." He said disdainfully.

"What did he do, colonel?" I asked.

"He squandered any esteem in which my family was held, along with my inheritance." He said.

"That's terrible." I said.

"I plan on trying to be a much better father than he was." The colonel said.

"At least your father didn't beat you." I said. Colonel Tavington tilted his head to the side and regarded me for a moment.

"He never laid a hand on me because he was smaller and weaker than me." he said with a smirk.

"I see...you are lucky he never hurt you the way mine did." I said.

"Your father is a bastard...just like mine." The colonel stated.

"I worry that my children will inherit his temper." I said.

"I highly doubt that will happen. You are a kind woman with a kind husband. I think your children will inherit your kind demeanor." He said.

"I hope that you are right about that." I said with a small smile.

"I have often wondered what life would be like if you had chosen me instead of your husband." The colonel said.

"Really? I have wondered the same thing." I said.

"I bet our lives would be different right now." He said.

"I doubt I would be worrying about who the father of my child was." I said.

"I doubt that as well." He said in agreement.

"Would you have loved me as much as James does?" I asked him.

"I'm sure I would have grown to love you." He said.

"You wouldn't take a mistress?" I asked.

"I wouldn't...as long as you kept me satisfied." He said.

"Oh...I see. You and James are so different." I said.

"Of course we are. He and I have two completely different personalities. I see why you chose Wilkins in the end." He said.

"I am worried about what will happen if the child is yours and not his." I said.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"I'm afraid it will put a strain on our marriage." I said.

"That is understandable. You need not worry though. I promised you that I would take full responsibility of the child." He said as he leaned forward in his chair.

"I remember that. It's just...if it's a boy, James will be a bit disappointed that it is your heir and not his." I said.

"I am sure you will give him a male heir." The colonel said.

"I hope you are right." I said with a sigh.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

I awoke with a start one evening, startling James. He sat up and stared at me before noticing the pained expression on my face.

"Is it time?" He asked me. I nodded and grasped my stomach. He got up from the bed and threw on his breeches and a shirt before making his way to the door.

"Oh! It hurts!" I moaned in pain. James managed to catch a servant in the hallway and ordered them to go fetch the midwife as well as Colonel Tavington. He returned to my side and took my hand in his.

"Just relax, darling." He said in a calm voice. The midwife entered the room a couple minutes later and assessed the situation.

"Not quite ready yet." She said after checking me. Sweat was beading my forehead, making my hair stick to my face. James had a servant bring in some cool water and a couple rags so he could try to cool me down.

"James! It hurts!" I cried out as a contraction coursed through my body. He ran the rag over my forehead in an attempt to cool me down. I was breathing hard and sweat was soaking my hair and body.

"Try to relax, Mrs. Wilkins." The midwife said in a soothing voice.

"I can't!" I moaned.

"You're not ready to bring them into the world yet. This may take a while." She said.

"What can I do to help relieve her pain?" James asked the midwife.

"Rub her back and stomach. It might help a little bit." She instructed. James did as told and started massaging my back. It only dulled the pain a bit, but not enough to give me some comfort.

"I want to stand up." I panted. He helped me out of the bed and watched as I walked around the room in slow circles. Every so often, I'd double over in pain and clutch my sides. I crouched down after a while and grasped the footboard. James came to my side and dabbed the sweat from my brow. The midwife reached under me and clucked her tongue.

"It's time." She said. They went to move me to the bed, but I wouldn't budge.

"I'm strangely comfortable like this." I said.

"Alright, Captain Wilkins, she's going to need your support while she pushes. Let her lean back against you while she strains to push the child out." She said. James stripped off his shirt and moved behind me. He crouched down as well and wrappd his strong arms around me. The midwife lifted my nightgown up so she could have a clear view when the baby's head appeared. I started pushing when instructed to. James held me tight as I strained to bring my second child into the world. I let my head fall back onto his shoulder and gasped for air before pushing again. I screamed in pain and tightened my grip on James's knees.

"You can do this, darling." He murmured into my ear. It took forever, but I eventually pushed the child out of my body. The midwife caught the child in a towel and handed it to a maid. I leaned back against James and sighed in relief, I was done...or so I though. Another contraction coursed through my body. The midwife reached down between my legs before looking up at me with a smile on her face.

"You've got another one in there." She said.

"Oh dear God!" I moaned before pushing. I was so tired and afraid I wouldn't be able to push the second child out. James helped me and the second child slid out of me and into the waiting hands of the midwife.

"Congratulations! You have two healthy baby boys!" She said. Two baby boys! I couldn't believe my ears. No wonder my belly had been so big. Two babies were occupying my womb. I turned to my husband, who was staring at one of the babies.

"That baby is not mine." He said as the midwife handed it to him. She handed me the other baby after I expelled the afterbirth. I looked down at the baby boy in my arms and knew that he was James's. I looked at the baby in James's arms and my mouth fell open.

"Oh my god...he looks like..." I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Colonel Tavington." James finished for me. He went straight to the door and opened it. Our families were gathered outside our room, as well as the colonel.

"Well, what did she have?" I heard Hannah ask.

"Twins...two boys," James said. He turned to his commanding officer and held up the infant in his arms, "this one is yours."

"What? How is that possible?" Hannah asked as the colonel looked as his son.

"I don't know how it's possible that she gave birth to two children, fathered by two different men. I'm just glad that one of them is mine." James said as the colonel held out his arms. James handed the sleeping child to his commanding officer before walking back into the room to get our son. He walked back to the door and held up our son for everyone to see.

"Oh, he looks just like you!" Hannah exclaimed. She then turned to the colonel and looked at the baby boy in his arms.

"He looks like you, sir." James said as the colonel studied his newborn son.

"That he does, captain," he said before looking up to see James and my son," your son looks like you."

"What will you be naming your son, sir?" James asked the colonel.

"I was going to name him William...but I don't think it fits him," the colonel said as he looked down at his son, "he looks more like an Alexander...Alexander William Tavington."

"A fine name, sir." James said. The child in his commanding officer's arms did indeed look like an Alexander.

"What are you and your wife naming your son?" The colonel asked my husband.

"Frederick Martin Wilkins." James said as he gazed down at our son.

"James...colonel...I want to see my babies." I called out. Both men walked into the room, holding their sons. James joined me on the bed, while Colonel Tavington took a seat beside the bed. I took a close look at Alexander and couldn't help but notice how he looked just like his father. He had the same dark hair and cobalt eyes as the colonel. I did not know if he had inherited anything from me yet. I would find out eventually.

"I will strive to be a much better father than my own had been." The colonel said as he gazed at our son. I turned to look at James and my son and studied his features. He looked just like James. He had his sky blue eyes and his sandy blonde hair.

"I am still perplexed at how I ended up pregnant with two babies that are fathered by two different men." I murmured as I looked at both babies. The midwife was still in the room and came over to the bed.

"I have heard that it has happened before. This is my first time seeing it firsthand." She said.

"I am not the first one to be impregnated by two different men?" I asked her.

"No, I have heard that some camp followers have given birth to twins that were fathered by two different men." The midwife informed me.

"Thank you for telling me this." I said before she left. Colonel Tavington handed Alexander to me and watched as I bared my breast for him. The baby latched on and drank until he fell asleep. I unlatched him and handed him back to his father before repeating the process with Frederick. I held Frederick for a while after he dozed off before handing him to James. I gazed at both babies. I was proud that I had two handsome boys. I was also happy that their father's were going to take good care of them. My only concern was how was I going to raise these babies since they weren't fathered by the same man. I hoped James and Colonel Tavington would help me figure things out in the end.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**A little info for my readers:**

_**Superfecundation:**_

_**While uncommon, another type of fraternal twinning is superfecundation. This occurs when two eggs are fertilized at different times. This can happen when a woman has multiple partners during her fertile time. The result can be two fertilized eggs that have two different fathers. Strange, but true.**_

_**another source:**_

_**Unusual Twinnings:**_

_**There are some patterns of twinning that are exceedingly rare: while they have been reported to happen, they are so unusual that most obstetricians or midwives may go their entire careers without encountering a single case.**_

_**Among fraternal twins, in rare cases, the eggs are fertilised at different times with two or more acts of sexual intercourse, either within one menstrual cycle (superfecundation) or, even more rarely, later on in the pregnancy (superfetation). This can lead to the possibility of a woman carrying fraternal twins with different fathers (that is, half-siblings). One 1992 study estimates that the frequency of heteropaternal superfecundation among dizygotic twins whose parents were involved in paternity suits was approximately 2.4%; see the references section, below, for more details.**_

_**Among monozygotic twins, in extremely rare cases, twins have been born with opposite sexes (one male, one female). The probability of this is so vanishingly small (only 3 documented cases) that multiples having different genders is universally accepted as a sound basis for a clinical determination that in utero multiples are not monozygotic. When monozygotic twins are born with different genders it is because of chromosomal birth defects. In this case, although the twins did come from the same egg, it is incorrect to refer to them as genetically identical, since they have different karyotypes**_

**Sooo...isn't that weird? I thought it was, too! **


	27. Chapter 27

**So, Emma gave birth in the last chapter. Read on to see how everyone reacts to the birth of her twin boys.**

Chapter 27

The birth of Frederick and Alexander caused a stir in the fort. I was branded as a whore for having slept with Colonel Tavington. James stood by my side and held his head high. Colonel Tavington didn't even care that my reputation was sullied. He only cared that he had sired a son. He took great strides to make sure that everyone knew that Alexander was his son and not my husband's.

"I am surprised that you have agreed to take care of my son." He said to James.

"He is my wife's son. That is why I take care of him." James said. The colonel smirked and took his son from my husband.

"I will raise him better than my father raised me." The colonel said as he cradled Alexander. James looked at me and rolled his eyes. I was nursing Frederick, and our daughter, Elizabeth, was watching her little brother in awe.

"Little." She said.

"Yes Elizabeth." I said with a smile. She looked up at the colonel.

"Baby." She said.

"Yes...you are such a smart little girl." I said to her.

"Papa...up." She held up her arms and smiled when James picked her up.

"My beautiful little girl." He said as he held her. Colonel Tavington put Alexander back into his cot and tucked him in.

"I am taking my leave. Do take good care of my son." He said before walking out of the room. James grumbled and sat down beside me.

"James...I'm sorry." I said. He shook his head and looked at me.

"Emma, you have apologized enough for what you did," he said, "I have forgiven you. You are not the reason why I am annoyed right now."

"It is my fault. I should not have given in to temptation. We wouldn't be in this predicament if I hadn't been such a...whore." Tears sprang to my eyes and James set Elizabeth down and took Frederick. He put our son in the cot beside his brother before coming back to me.

"Stop calling yourself a whore! You are no such thing." He said as he gathered me into his arms.

"I am, too! All of the other officer's wives have been talking about me behind my back. They all call me a harlot and "Tavington's Whore"! They say Alexander will never enter into a fine marriage because he was born out of wedlock!" I sobbed.

"Emma...you are my wife. You are not his whore. I will not stand for anybody calling you that anymore." He said.

"The only people that don't call me a whore are my family members." I said.

"They would be fools to call their own kin a whore." He said as he held me.

"James...I'm so afraid that I have ruined your reputation. Nobody will want to do business with your family because of me." I said.

"We will repair the damage, darling." He soothed.

"I wish both boys were yours." I said as I looked towards the cots.

"As do I." He said.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

Five months passed quickly. My baby boys grew so fast. Frederick was a perfect copy of James and Alexander was a perfect copy of Colonel Tavington. Both of them had inherited my quiest disposition, which made me quite happy. I was in the nursery, getting them ready for their nap, when the colonel strode in.

"I would like to see my son." He said.

"I'm getting him ready for his afternoon nap." I said as I tucked both boys in. The colonel peered into the cot at his son and smiled proudly.

"I guess I will have to wait then." He said as he reached down to caress Alexander's cheek.

"You can come see him before dinner," I said, "the nurse usually puts them to bed at dinnertime."

"I will try. I have a meeting beforehand and I don't know how long it will last." The colonel said as James walked into the room. Colonel Tavington took one last look at his son, then left the room. My husband looked down at the sleeping babies and smiled.

"They're getting bigger every day." He murmured as he caressed Frederick's cheek. He turned to look at Elizabeth and his smile grew. She was a little over a year old now. She was the spitting image of me when I was her age. At least, that's what Aunt Charlotte told me.

"The colonel wants to see Alexander before dinner." I said.

"Mmm...he has a meeting beforehand...he might not make it." James said.

"He already told me." I said in reply. James took my hand and led me out of the room.

"I want to spend some time with you." He said as we walked to our room.

"James, we spend every day together." I said.

"We're not alone though. I want to spend time with just you." He said as we walk outside. We walk over to a tree and sit down.

"We haven't had any time alone since I got pregnant with the twins." I said as I leaned against him.

"I know, we had so much more time to ourselves before our children were born." He said.

"Your father told me that we will be able to find time for each other despite having children." I said. James shifted and laid down. He placed his head on my lap and looked up at me.

"I cannot believe we have been married for almost two years and we only had a couple months to ourselves before Elizabeth arrived." He said.

"Well, we were quite amorous after getting married." I said with a smile.

"I can't get enough of you." James murmured as he reached up to caress my cheek.

"I am still deeply ashamed for having given in to your commanding officer's charms. I thought I was strong enough to resist him. I thought you would leave me." I said.

"I am ashamed that I told you to play along. That was a foolish thing to do. I wish I hadn't been away the night he had you." James said.

"If I had been stronger, I wouldn't have had his son. Alexander and Frederick would both have been yours." I said.

"We'll have more children." He murmured.

"They will be yours. I have no intentions on ever sleeping with that man ever again." I said. James smiled and caressed my cheek again.

"Alexander may not be my child, but I see him as mine since he is yours." He said.

"It would be a miracle if his hair lightened just a bit. He could still be yours if it does. Your mother told me how dark your hair was when you were a baby." I said.

"I don't see a chance of that happening." James said with a shake of his head.

"I will hold out hope that it does. I don't want the colonel in our lives." I said. James sat up and took ahold of my chin.

"No more talk of the colonel." He murmured before kissing me.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

It was half an hour before dinner. James and I were in the nursery, tending to our children. James was sitting in an armchair, holding both boys. They were both busy drooling on the buttons on his uniform jacket. Elizabeth was playing with a doll that Margaret and Charles had given her. James looked up at the clock and shook his head.

"I don't think he's going to make it." He said.

"He has twenty more minutes." I said as Hannah came in with Cyrus. She set her son down beside Elizabeth and looked at the clock.

"Where's the colonel?" She asked.

"In a meeting." Her husband said. He strolled into the nursery and knelt down beside his son. Aunt Charlotte came in with Thomas and Teresa and sat down on a sofa.

"I have a feeling Charles's meeting is going to take a little longer than expected." She said with a sigh.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"He sent me a note telling me he might be late to dinner." She said as she set her children on the floor.

"Which means that the colonel won't get to see Alexander tonight." I said.

"He'll have to wait until tomorrow morning to see him." James said. He stood up and put both boys in their cot before helping me get Elizabeth into bed.

"Goodnight, my little angel." I said before kissing her on the forehead. We all gathered in the dining room and had a light supper. Uncle Charles, Charles, and Colonel Tavington didn't join us until about forty-five minutes later. All three apologized for the delay. Supper ended ten minutes later. James and I were heading up to bed when the colonel caught up with us.

"I am sorry I could not make it in to see my son." He said.

"It is alright. You had important business to attend to." I said.

"May I see him tomorrow?" He asked.

"Of course, come in the morning." I said before bidding him goodnight.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

Mrs. Wilkins awoke James and I the next morning. She was in a panicked state.

"What is wrong, mother?" James asked as she pulled him towards her room.

"It's your father! Something's wrong!" She cried out. James and I rushed to the room and found his father lying face down on the floor.

"Father!" James called out as he ran to his side. He rolled the older man onto his back and cradled him in his arms.

"He was talking to me and then he collapsed." Mrs. Wilkins said shakily. I grabbed a servant and ordered them to go find the doctor.

"Father? Wake up...please wake up." James said as he held his father. The doctor rushed in minutes later and moved to Mr. Wilkins's side. He pressed his ear to the older man's chest and frowned. He took out a mirror and held it beneath his nose. His frown became deeper when it didn't fog up.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do," he said with a shake of his head, "he's gone. I'm sorry."

Mrs. Wilkins burst into tears. James looked up at the doctor with pleading eyes, as if begging him to be wrong. Hannah had just gotten to the room when the doctor said that Mr. Wilkins was gone. Tears sprang from her eyes and she turned into her husband's arms. I moved to James's side and sank down to his side.

"How?" I asked the doctor numbly.

"His heart must have given out." He said. I turned to James, who was still cradling his dead father. He picked up his father and carried him to the bed before turning to me. I was still sitting on the floor, staring at the spot where we had found him. James picked me up off the floor and we held each other as we mourned the loss of a great man.

"I will need to write a letter to Mr. Miller to inform him of Father's death." He said.

"I am going to go check on the children while you do that." I said.

"I am going with you...I need to be with my family right now." He said. We both walked in silence to the nursery. Our children were all awake. All three smiled when they saw us. James took Elizabeth and sat down on the sofa.

"Why are you sad?" She asked him.

"Elizabeth, your grandfather has just passed away." He said to her.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means that he has gone to heaven." James said.

"He is with the angels now?" She asked him.

"Yes, he is with the angels now." He said with a small smile. A light knock came at the door. We all looked up at the colonel.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" He asked.

"You've come to see Alexander?" James asked.

"Yes." The colonel said.

"Come in." James said. The colonel strode in and picked up his son.

"I am sorry for your loss, captain." He said as he cradled Alexander in his arms.

"Thank you, sir." James said.

"I wish my father could have been as good a father as yours had been." The colonel said.

"I hope I can be as good a father as he had been." James said as Elizabeth hugged him.

"You're a perfect father, Papa." She said.

"Thank you, my little angel." He said with a small smile.

"I envy you, Wilkins." Colonel Tavington said.

"Why is that, sir?" My husband asked curiously.

"You have a perfect family. You had a father that cared deeply for you. A mother who takes such great care of you. A sister that adores you. A wife that loves you. And lastly, children that look up to you," the colonel said, "my father squandered my inheritance and my mother took her hatred of him out on me. I would give my commission to have a family like yours."

"You will find a loving wife and have a perfect family some day, sir." James said.

"I have a son who will hopefully look up to me some day," the colonel said, "I don't know if I will ever marry. I have never had interest in marrying because I don't want to end up like my father."

Mrs. Wilkins walked in and looked at all of us.

"Excuse me, but, I need to speak with my son and daughter in law." She said to the colonel.

"I will leave you," he said. He handed Alexander to the maid and walked towards the door, "I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Mrs. Wilkins said. She sat down and looked at her son.

"Mother, we must make arrangements for his burial back at the plantation."

"Is it safe to travel back there?" She asked.

"I am sure Lord General Cornwallis will grant us an escort to get there safely." He said.

"James...I never thought it would end this way." His mother sobbed.

"Neither did I." James said. Elizabeth crawled onto her grandmother's lap and hugged her.

"He is with the angels now." She said. Mrs. Wilkins smiled down at my daughter and hugged her back.

"That is right my little one. He is with the angels now." She said as she held my daughter.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**I can't believe it took me so long to post! I just couldn't focus on writing this chapter! I kind of think it could have been better. Oh well! I'll try to make the next chapter better. I have plans for the Wilkins funeral and stuff.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I hope you all liked Chapter 27. It probably wasn't as good as it could have been. I'm hoping this chapter will be better.**

Chapter 28

Preparations were made for Mr. Wilkins's burial on the Wilkins Plantation. James had sent a letter ahead to Mr. Miller, letting him know that we would be arriving soon. He and I left Fort Carolina with Colonel Tavington and his dragoons. The colonel and his men were to protect us from any rebels that might decide to attack. Mrs. Wilkins and Hannah were with us as well. My mother in law and sister in law rode in the carriage with me. James rode alongside the carriage and would look in on us every so often. Andrew rode beside him and scanned the area to make sure there weren't any rebels lurking in the woods.

"I still cannot believe that Father is gone." Hannah said as she watched the passing scenery.

"It was his time, Hannah. He's lucky because he has nothing to worry about anymore." I said. She nodded in agreement and reached out for my hand.

"I'm sure he is up there watching us right now. He wouldn't want us to be sad." She said.

"No, he wouldn't want us to grieve. He would want us to celebrate his life." Mrs. Wilkins said.

"We'll see him again someday." I said.

"We're almost to the plantation." James said as he sidled up to the carriage again.

"How much longer?" I asked curiously.

"About an hour if we don't have any unexpected delays." He said. I half expected some rebels to appear in front of us during our journey. I was surprised when we made it to the plantation unscathed. I climbed out of the carriage and looked up at the big plantation house. I hadn't seen the house in almost two years. The last time I had been here, I had almost died. James walked up behind me and watched me as I looked around. My eyes landed on the spot where my father had left me for dead. I shuddered and looked away. James pulled me into his arms and held me for a moment before Mr. Miller walked over to us.

"Mr. Wilkins, we have been preparing the burial plot for the funeral." He said.

"Thank you, Mr. Miller. Have rooms been set aside for Colonel Tavington and his men?" James asked.

"Yes, sir. The cook is preparing lunch. You must be famished after your journey." Mr. Miller said.

"We all just need to rest right now. Please have some servants come and fetch Father's body. Make sure a coffin is made for him." James said before dismissing the man. Colonel Tavington walked up to the mansion and stared up at it. I'm sure he was remembering the last time he had been here.

"A fine home you have, captain." He remarked as he looked at our home.

"Thank you, sir. The servants will show you and the men to your rooms." James said. The colonel looked at my husband and took in his haggard expression. James hadn't gotten much sleep the night before we traveled. He had been up almost all night making preparations.

"Wilkins, you should get some rest. We don't need you passing out from fatigue at your father's funeral." He said. James gave him a wry smile.

"Come on, James. The colonel is right. Let's go take a nap." I said. I took his hand and tugged on it. He reluctantly followed me. I knew he wanted to keep an eye on things while we were here. He needed rest though, as did I. I had been awake all night worrying about him. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. I smiled and removed his boots and stockings. I took his uniform jacket that he had tossed onto the floor and put it on the back of a chair. I loosenedd his cravat and put it on the nightstand. I removed my shoes and stockings and climbed in beside him. He wrapped an arm around me and continued sleeping. I fell asleep moments later.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

James was still asleep when I woke up from my nap. I didn't want to wake him, so I made sure to move as little as possible when I got out of bed. He mumbled something in his sleep before rolling over. I went to the door and opened it up. Mr. Miller was standing on the other side, with his hand held up as if to knock on the door.

"Mrs. Wilkins, is Mr. Wilkins awake?" He asked me.

"He's still sleeping. What do you need him for?" I asked curiously.

"I just needed to know when the funeral will be held?" He asked.

"Tomorrow, after breakfast." James said from behind me. I jumped and turned around to look up at him.

"Thank you, Mr. Wilkins. I'll let the other servants know." Mr. Miller said before he turned and left.

"James, when did you wake up?" I asked him.

"In time to hear you ask what Mr. Miller needed me for." He said as he stretched. I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him.

"I love you." I said as he wrapped his arms around me. He smiled and placed a kiss on my lips.

"I love you, too." He murmured. He held me for what seemed like an eternity before another knock came at the door. James reached around me and pulled the door open.

"James! You need to come downstairs, now!" His mother said in a panic filled voice. We both followed her downstairs and stopped at the sight before us. My father was standing by himself just a few feet away. All of the dragoons had their rifles trained on my father. Andrew and Colonel Tavington were both staring at the treeline. They knew father probably had some of his men keeping an eye on him.

"What do you want, Martin?" James asked.

"I wanted to know what you're doing back on your plantation. I thought maybe the redcoats did not want you anymore, so they sent you home. Seems I'm wrong since you're surrounded by the Green Dragoons." Father sneered.

"I want you off of my property." James growled. I stepped out from behind my husband and glared down at my father.

"Emma...I'm surprised you're still his wife. I thought that he would have cast you aside after what you did with The Butcher here." He said condescendingly. I glared down at him and wished that one of the dragoons would shoot him already.

"Don't speak like that to my wife." My husband said angrily.

"I would have cast her aside the moment I found out she was pregnant with the colonel's by blow." Father said coldly.

"That is what makes us different, Martin. You're a cruel hearted man. I care deeply for those I love. I love my wife and I am willing to look past her flaws. I think you could learn a few things from me about keeping the ones you love close to you." James said. Father glared icily at my husband, "I'm sure you would like to know how your children are doing?"

"Of course I would...seeing as they are **my** children" Father said.

"They're fine. They don't speak much about you. I think they may have forgotten about you. Margaret is married now. She's married to a general. Samuel and Nathaniel are looking forward to joining the British army. Susan is speaking full sentences and William...well...he looks up to my brother in law. He wants to be just like my brother in law one day, not his father." James said. Father was fuming. He took a step towards the porch, only to stop when the dragoons all cocked their rifles.

"You're lucky you have your guard dogs here, Wilkins! I would rip you limb from limb right now!" Father growled. Colonel Tavington's presence caught his attention and he turned his icy gaze onto him.

"What do you want, rebel?" The colonel asked.

"I want you to ask your friend, Bloody Ban, why he saw fit to murder my son." Father asked.

"According to Colonel Tarleton, your son was a 'stupid boy who attacked his men'," Tavington said,

"He should die, just like every last one of you here." Father said.

"That isn't very nice to say...especially with your daughter present." Tavington chided.

"I only have one child." Father said. I wasn't affected by the cold words he spoke. My heart became stone whenever he was around. He glared up at me, waiting for me to cry out. I stood on the porch and returned the glare.

"You think your cruel words will hurt me? You foolish man. You have harmed me enough times that my heart has turned to stone. I feel nothing when you say such things." I said coldly.

"You have become cold hearted. I knew you would, seeing as you've spent enough time with the redcoats." Father sneered.

"No, having a man like you as a father turned me into a cold hearted woman." I said. Father took another step forwards and stopped again.

"Well, are you going to shoot me or not?" He asked in a challenging tone.

"They'll shoot if you do something foolish." Tavington said.

"You mean, like this?" Father asked before pulling his pistol and aiming it at me. He cocked it and fired before any of the dragoons could get to him. James went to jump in front of me, but it was too late. The bullet tore through my right shoulder. I clutched my shoulder and cried out in pain.

"Capture him!" Colonel Tavington yelled. The dragoons were on my father within moments. They had him tied up and dragged him towards the barn. James knelt down beside me and stared at the blood seeping through my dress.

"Somebody get a doctor! Now!" He called out as he picked me up. He carried me up to our room and set about to getting me undressed. He examined my wound and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to be alright?" I asked weakly.

"You're going to be fine." James said as he kissed my forehead. The doctor arrived a short time later and set to work on removing the bullet. I bit down on the bite stick and let out a few muffled cries of pain as he probed around. I was sure I would pass out if he didn't pull it out soon. I heard a clinking noise and opened my eyes.

"You're lucky it missed any vital organs, Mrs. Wilkins." He said as he set about to sewing up the wound. He left some laudanum for the pain, then left after letting me know he would be back to check on me in a week or so. I looked up at James and squeezed his hand.

"Are you going to go and see what they're doing with my father?" I asked him.

"No, I already know what they're doing." He said.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"Questioning him. They have orders to torture him if they have to. We are taking him back to Fort Carolina with us where he will be hanged and his body will be put on display." James said.

"No, not at the fort where the children can see him." I said. James sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I can't tell them not to display his body at the fort. I could ask them not to, but I can't tell them not to." He said.

"I know we all don't like my father at the moment, but he was the one who raised us. We still love him, not as much as we used to, but we do love him. Having to watch his body hang would scar us even worse than his beatings did." I said. Colonel Tavington appeared at the door, he had a hardened look on his face.

"Benjamin Martin won't tell us where his men are hiding." He said.

"Even though you've tortured him?" James asked.

"We haven't started the torture yet." The colonel said.

"What are you waiting for?" James asked.

"He wants to speak with your wife before we proceed." He said.

"No." James said firmly.

"I told him you would say that. He didn't believe me. Well, I guess it's time to question him further." Tavington said before leaving the room. James stood up and followed him.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I'm going to leave the same scars that he left on you." He said before leaving me alone in the room. I got out of the bed and moved towards the window. I watched as both Colonel Tavington and my husband strode towards the barn. I threw on a robe and made my way to the barn. My father was tied to wooden column in the middle of the barn. Their were dragoons gathered around him, waiting for the chance to beat him. I pushed my way through and stopped before him.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" James asked me.

"I came to ask him why he's been so cruel." I said as I stared my father in the eyes.

"Why have I been so cruel? Because, war has made me this way." Father said.

"Don't you still love us, your children?" I asked.

"Yes," father stared at the ground as he said this, "I do, but, you have all made your choices. Choices which lessen my love for all of you."

"So, you're going to allow this war to tear us apart? I remember a time when you said nothing would ever seperate us. What happened father?" I asked.

"These men murdered Thomas." He said.

"No, only one man killed Thomas." I said with a shake of my head.

"I know, Bloody Ban. He killed your brother. I assumed you thought it was right that your brother was murdered." He said.

"Thomas was attacking two soldiers, what commanding officer wouldn't shoot someone down for doing that?" I asked.

"I see your point. But, Emma, he was just a boy." Father said.

"He was almost a man." I pointed out.

"Enough of this! We need to interrogate him, we need to know where the rebels are hiding." Tavington said in annoyance.

"Let them speak, sir! They haven't spoken in the longest time." James said.

"Hold your tongue, Captain. I don't need you being unsubordinate." Tavington growled.

"Colonel, sir, can't they work out their differences before we condemn him to death?" James asked.

"No, they've had other chances. It's too late for them to make amends." The colonel said before he shoved me out of the way. I fell to the floor and cried out in pain when I landed on my wounded shoulder. James was at my side instantly. He glared up at his commanding officer.

"At least let me get her out of here before you doing anything rash!" James said. Tavington turned his icy glare onto my husband and snarled.

"Hurry it up, Wilkins!" He yelled before turning back to my father. James stood up and grabbed the colonel.

"Need I remind you that you are on my property?" He said in a deathly low voice.

"Need I remind **you** that I am your commanding officer and I can have you punished for this?" The colonel growled.

"Colonel, I don't appreciate being ordered about when you are at my home! I also don't appreciate that you rogered my wife and ,somehow, ended up siring a son. I hate having you interfere in our life!" James burst out. Tavington smirked and brushed James's hands off of him.

"There, there Wilkins. Let all your anger and frustrations out," He said as he walked around my fuming husband, "why don't you release that pent up rage on your father in law here."

"He is not the one who caused my anger." James said as he scowled at the colonel.

"Oh, I know that. I just think that you should take that pent up anger out on Martin here. You would be risking a lot if you took it out on me." The colonel said.

"Do you really think the Lord General would care if his niece's husband beat you up? I honestly don't. I know for a fact that Lord General Cornwallis is frustrated with you. He would probably be glad that somebody put you in your place." James said.

"Wilkins, we'll deal with our little problem later," Colonel Tavington growled, "we have other matters to attend to."

The Colonel was fuming with anger. He turned towards my father and punched him hard in the stomach. He was taking his anger towards my husband out on my father. James took my hand and dragged me away from the barn.

"James...why did you do that?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"I couldn't hold it in any longer," he said, "that man has caused me so much trouble. First, he courted you. Then, when he didn't win your hand, he tried to get you into bed. He managed to get you into bed and he sired a son! Emma, he sired a son off of my wife! Do you know what that does to a man? To have another man make love to your wife and then sire a child off of your wife?"

"James...I am sorry! I was weak and gave into temptation." I said.

"No! It isn't your fault! It's all his! That man is a womanizer! Out of all the women he has slept with, he manages to impregnate you! It's as if God is against me!" James cried out. We continued walking towards the manor. James slammed the door once we got inside and followed me up the stairs. He slammed our bedroom door and locked it. He didn't want any interruptions. He removed his uniform jacket and loosened his cravat before pouring himself a drink.

"James...you're scaring me." I said. He looked at me and set his glass down.

"You needn't be afraid of me, darling." He said. His hardened features softened and he moved towards me. I was tense and he could sense it as he took me into his arms.

"I don't want you and the colonel to duel. I don't want to lose you." I said as he held me.

"I feel that I need to protect my honor." James said.

"James, please...don't." I begged. He looked down into my eyes and watched as the tears started flowing from my eyes.

"Shh...don't cry. I won't do it. You and our children need me." He murmured as he wiped the tears from my face. He bent his head down and gave me a kiss.

"Promise me you won't." I said as my tears started to die away.

"I promise." He murmured before kissing me again. He looked at my robe and the shift beneath it and I watched as a familiar fire started to burn in his eyes. His hands removed the clothing from my body, leaving me naked before him. We both frantically removed his clothes before we fell onto the bed. He planted kisses all over my body as I clawed at him.

"James...please...I need you." I moaned. He pushed into me roughly and started up a frantic pace.

"Emma! God!" He groaned as he thrusted into me. I clung to him as he drove us to completion. We called out each other's names as we came. We lay in a tangled heap of limbs afterwards and gazed at each other.

"I would miss this if I lost you." I murmured. He smiled softly and kissed me.

"As would I." He murmured in reply. He grabbed my hips and pulled me on top of him. I smiled down at him as I sank down onto his hardened flesh.

"You are the only one that I want." I said as I started moving. He smiled and reached up to pull my face down to his. He kissed me before whispering in my ear.

"You have always been the only one for me. I will love you forever and always." Tears sprang to my eyes, but they didn't fall. He continued to make love to me until we didn't have the energy to do so anymore. We wound up falling asleep in a tangled heap just as the sun started to rise.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Please Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I would like to thank those of you that still read this fanfic. I'm glad to know that you all still like it.**

Chapter 29

Mrs. Wilkins woke James and I the next morning. She knocked on the door, waking James up first. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before throwing on his breeches and shirt. He opened the door and looked out at his mother.

"Good morning, James. I came to wake you up for dinner." She said. "Thank you, mother. We'll be done in a few moments." He said. She looked in and saw that I was laying in bed, rubbing my eyes.

"Good morning, Emma." She called to me.

"Good morning, Mrs. Wilkins." I said. I stifled a yawn and waited for James to close the door. I sat up after he closed it and looked at him. He was at his dresser, looking for clean clothing to put on. I climbed out of bed and padded over to my dresser. I found a fresh shift and put it on. A pair of strong arms wrapped around me and I smiled as the owner of those arms kissed my neck.

"Good morning, Mrs. Wilkins." James murmured against my skin.

"Good morning, James." I said before turning in his arms.

"We're burying my father after breakfast." He said as he gazed into my eyes.

"I know, darling. Will you be alright?" I asked.

"I'll be fine." He said as he let me go. We both got dressed and made our way down to the dining room. James glared at Colonel Tavington as he passed his seat. The colonel returned the glare before going back to his breakfast.

"Could you two please be civil? Just until after the funeral at least." Mrs. Wilkins said. Both men nodded and went back to eating. James went out to find Mr. Miller, who was just returning with the local priest in tow. Everyone gathered outside at the small cemetary out behind the house. It was a small funeral that didn't last very long. James stayed after everyone else went inside. He wanted to have a moment to himself. I stood in the kitchen and watched him as he spoke to his father. He would reach up and wipe a tear from his face every now and then. He eventually turned around and walked towards the house. He caught sight of me and quickened his pace. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms.

"Emma, I've just lost one of the most important people in my life." He said sadly. We walked to the parlor and sat down. He laid down and put his head on my lap. Tears would well up in his eyes and I would wipe them away before they could fall.

"Darling, everything will be alright." I said soothingly.

"Not until Colonel Tavington is dead or is sent back to England." He said.

"You're not thinking of killing him are you?" I asked in alarm.

"No...I'm just hoping he'll die during this war so I won't have to deal with him interfering in our life." James said darkly.

"Why would you wish ill on him? Didn't your father teach you better?" I asked.

"Yes, he did. It's just, difficult to do what he taught me to do. Colonel Tavington has pushed me to my limits. I can't be kind to him anymore." James said with a shake of his head.

"You have to try, at least until he leaves. He is Alexander's father." I reminded him.

"I know, you don't need to remind me of that." He said with an exasperated sigh.

"Darling, I'm still holding out hope that his hair might lighten. His eyes could change, too. You're mother said you had dark hair and cobalt eyes when you were born. They changed by the time you were two." I said.

"I know, I hear you praying for that every evening." He said with a small smile.

"God might answer my prayers, especially if your father puts in a good word for us." I said. James chuckled and reached up to caress my cheek.

"What would I do without you?" He asked me.

"I'm sure you would manage." I said in reply. James sat up and took ahold of my chin.

"How about a kiss?" He asked. I smiled and leaned towards him. He gave me a long, passionate kiss before releasing me. He rested his forehead against mine and stared deeply into my eyes.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him as we gazed at each other.

"About how lucky I am to have such a beautiful woman as my wife." He murmured. My smile grew wider and I cuddled closer to him.

"I love you." I murmured as he held me. He smiled and kissed my temple.

"I love you, too." He said in reply.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

We left the Wilkins Plantation the day after the funeral. Andrew and James stayed away from Colonel Tavington. My husband and the colonel had another argument before we left. Andrew and a couple men had to pull them away from each other before they got violent. James received a disapproving look from me when I found out.

"Those two really need to grow up." Hannah said when she looked at both men. They were glaring at each other.

"James! Stop it!" I said sharply. He looked down at me and gave me a sheepish look.

"Keep your eyes ahead of you." Andrew said from beside him.

"And colonel, stop patronizing him! The both of you are acting like little boys! I've had about enough of this!" I said angrily. Both men looked at me and noticed the irritated look on my face.

"You're grown men for God's sake! You're also fathers! I don't want my children to be as uncivilized as you two!" I continued. I glared as each man in turn. James hung his head in shame while the colonel gave me a look of indifference.

"I'm sorry, darling." James said.

"Shush! Don't talk to me!" I said. James was taken aback. I had never snapped at him like this before. He moved his horse away from the carriage. Andrew patted him on the back and spoke with him.

"Let her calm down." I heard him say. James sighed and nodded. The rest of the ride to Fort Carolina was quiet. Nobody spoke unless it was absolutely necessary. I grabbed James and dragged him to our room as soon as we got into the fort.

"Sit down." I said. He sat down and looked up at me as I paced in front of him. I stopped and turned to look at him.

"Your father would be ashamed of you right now. You are acting like a child. You and the colonel need to put your differences aside right now." I said firmly.

"Darling, that isn't an easy task. The colonel is such an irritating man! How are we supposed to put our differences aside? The man always reminds me of how he bedded you." James said in exasperation.

"Be the better man, James," I said, "you get to bed me every night while he only had me a few times. You won in the end."

James thought this over before grinning.

"I get to have you whenever I want." He said. I nodded and returned the grin.

"Because you're my husband and you're the only one I want." I said. He made a grab for my waist, but I stepped back and shook my finger at him.

"Come back here," He growled as he reached for me again. I dodged him again and moved towards the door. I heard him stand up and squealed as he slammed his hands on either side of my head. I turned around and looked up at him, "where do you think you're going?"

"I was going downstairs." I said as I played with a button on his coat.

"You'll go downstairs after we're done." He rumbled. I giggled as he bent his tall frame down to nibble on my ears. I pressed my hands against his broad chest and tried to push him backwards, but he growled at me. He grinned mischieviously when I looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he started nibbling on my neck.

"Shh...I'm concentrating." He murmured against my skin. I giggled again and gasped when he swatted my backside.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

"I told you to be quiet." He said with a grin. I crossed my arms and turned my face away from him. He went back to nibbling on my neck. He knew I was feigning anger and that if he kept this up, I would be completely pliant. I didn't realize that we were undressed until he picked me up and slammed me against the door. I gasped in surprise and looked at him.

"James! This is different." I said as he moved his hips. He grinned and started rubbing the tip of his erection against my entrance. I started mewling and clawing at his back.

"You want me?" He purred.

"God...yes!" I hissed before he thrust into me. He grunted as with each thrust. The door sounded like it was going to come off the hinges. He kept me held up against the door as he pushed into me over and over. The wood felt rough against my bare back. I slammed my right hand onto the wall and my left onto the door as I held on for dear life. James wasn't going to take me to the bed anytime soon. I'm sure anybody passing by could hear our passionate moans. I was afraid the door would bust with each movement, but it held firm. James stepped back and lowered me to the floor. I was relieved to feel the soft carpet on my back. He continued thrusting into me. I started shaking uncontrollably and my moans grew louder. I was calling out his name within a matter of minutes. James's face was set in fierce concentration as he moved above me. He pushed into me a few more times before he stilled and gave out a guttural moan. He collapsed on top of me and started gasping for air. I listened as his breathing evened out and felt his heartbeat slowing down to a normal pace. He said something, but it was muffled by my neck.

"Hmm?" I turned my head as far as it would go to look at it. He removed his head from the crook of my neck and smiled down at me.

"The things you do to me." He murmured.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked as he gazed down at me.

"I'm simply saying that you arouse me in so many ways." He said huskily.

"I do more than that, don't I?" I asked.

"Yes, you keep me in my place. Make me a better person. Make me a better father. A better husband. A better everything." He murmured.

"James...I love you." I murmured. He smiled tenderly and placed his lips on mine. He gave me a long, languid kiss before standing up and scooping me up in his arms. He carried me over to the bed and set me down on it before climbing in with me. We laid there in our bed, just gazing at each other. There was no need for words. Our eyes did all the talking for us.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

The next few days were interesting. My father was placed in a cell by himself and they would go down and interrogate him every day. He wouldn't say much and would end up being beaten very badly. James witnessed a few of the interrogations. He told me that father asked to see me each time, but the colonel denied him the opportunity. James was willing to allow it, but the colonel ignored him.

"He'll get to see her if Lord General Cornwallis allows it." The colonel said coldly.

"Emma might not allow you to see your son if you don't let her see her father." James said. The colonel glared at James and moved towards him.

"How dare you even think of having her deny me the chance to see my child!" The colonel yelled.

"I won't have her do anything. I will simply tell her that you won't allow her to see her father. I don't think she'll be too happy to hear that." James said.

"Why would she even want to see him? She hates the man!" The colonel said in frustration.

"He's her father. She wants to make amends. Put things behind her, for the sake of the children." James said.

"I would rather die than do that if he were my father." The colonel spat.

"Than go die, sir. I'm going to go talk to the Lord General. I know he will allow Emma to see her father." James growled before storming off.

"You will regret telling me to die, Wilkins!" The colonel called after him. James ignored him and headed straight for my uncle's office.

"My Lord, may I have a word with you?" He asked.

"Of course! What can I do for you?" Uncle Charles asked.

"Benjamin Martin has been asking to see Emma. Colonel Tavington won't allow him to see her. She wants to make amends for the sake of the children." James said.

"I see...well...I can't deny her the opportunity to speak with him. You will be there with her. I'll ask Colonel Tavington to stay out of the way while they meet." Uncle Charles said. He stood up and had James follow him to the parlor. I was sitting down with Elizabeth and my boys, reading to them.

"James, Uncle Charles! What is going on?" I asked curiously.

"We're taking you and the children to see your father. Don't worry, you will be guarded." Uncle Charles said when he noticed my worried expression. James took Frederick and I took Alexander. Elizabeth grabbed ahold of Uncle Charles's hand and we all went down to my father's cell. Father looked up when he heard us.

"Emma? James?" He asked. I nodded and stepped forward.

"Father, I want us to make amends." I said. He went to stand up, but winced.

"I want to beg your forgiveness for the way I acted." He said.

"I forgive you. Mother would want me to." I said. His eyes drifted to Alexander and they brightened.

"Is that my grandson?" He asked. I nodded and moved aside so James could step forward.

"This is Alexander, James is holding Frederick, and that's Elizabeth over there with Uncle Charles." I said. Father looked at all three children and smiled.

"You have done well. You have three beautiful children." He said. He looked at Elizabeth, who was peering at him from behind Uncle Charles.

"Come, Elizabeth. Meet your grandfather." I beckoned. She came out and looked at him closer.

"Elizabeth, after her grandmother. She looks just like her." Father remarked with a smile. Elizabeth stepped forward and reached towards him. He reached out and took her little hand in his.

"You're really my grandfather?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." He said softly.

"Aunt Margaret said you were dead." Elizabeth said.

"Your Aunt Margaret was angry with me and said that. I am very much alive." Father said.

"I'm glad you're not dead." Elizabeth said before hugging him. Father returned the hug and winced.

"Come here, Elizabeth. Your grandfather is sore." James said. She moved to her father's side and clung to his side. I knelt before father, giving him a better view of Alexander. James handed Frederick to him and we both watched as my father smiled proudly.

They're handsome. Alexander kind of looks like Gabriel did when he was a baby." Father remarked.

"Really? He's Tavington's son." I said flatly.

"Mmm...I don't see it." Father said with a shake of his head.

"What do you mean? He has the same dark hair and blue eyes." I said.

"Look closely, Emma. His hair's starting to lighten up and his eyes are starting to get lighter." Father said. I leaned closer and noticed that father was right. Alexander's hair and eyes were changing. He actually looked more like James than the colonel.

"James, I think God has answered my prayers." I said quietly. Frederick started fussing, gaining Father's attention.

"Come here, Frederick." He said as he held his other arm out.

"Doesn't he look like James?" I asked.

"Yes, he does. Goodness, he looks a little bit like me, too." Father said.

"He is quite stubborn at times, just like you." I said. Father chuckled and looked at both boys.

"I can see a resemblence between these two." He remarked. I noticed it, too. Alexander was starting to look more like James than he had before. I smiled inwardly, knowing that God must have heard me and answered my prayers.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I haven't been getting very many reviews lately. Makes me think that nobody likes my story anymore. All you have to do to keep me going is just leave a lil review :)**

Chapter 30

Uncle Charles surprised me by allowing my family and I to visit my Father. My siblings were a little apprehensive about seeing him. They soon came around and forgave him for what he had done to all of us. Margaret introduced him to Charles. Surprisingly, Father took a liking to his new son in law.

"You're from Ireland?" He asked.

"Aye, I am." Charles said with a smile.

"I bet it's nice there." Father said.

"Eh, it's rainy." Charles said with a laugh. Margaret smiled and looked around at all of us.

"I guess now is a good time to tell everyone that Charles and I are going to have a baby." She said.

"That is wonderful news!" I said as I hugged her.

"My fourth grandchild." Father said with a proud smile.

"Will you still be alive to see them?" Margaret asked. Father frowned and shrugged.

"I do not know." He said grimly. Father was still set to hang for his crimes against the crown. We all insisted on spending as much time with our father before he was executed. Alexander was fast asleep in my father's arms, as was Frederick. Both boys were starting to look more and more alike. Everyone insisted that they both looked like James. Colonel Tavington had been too busy as of late to visit. He did not know that Alexander's hair was changing. Nor did he know that the little boy's eyes were changing as well. I did not know how he would react.

"I swear, I find it hard to tell these two apart." Father said.

"Frederick's hair is curlier than Alexander's" I said. Father looked closely and smiled.

"Yes, you're right." He said. Both boys stirred in his arms and opened their eyes. They looked around and locked their eyes on James and I. They both started fussing and reaching for us.

"Come here." I said as I took Frederick. James took Alexander and both boys quieted down within minutes. Alexander looked up at James and smiled before he started chewing on a button on his uniform. James chuckled and watched the little boy as he drooled all over his coat.

"You know, he does sort of look like me." He remarked after a while. Everyone looked at James and Alexander. I couldn't believe my eyes. The resemblence was uncanny. James looked at me and smiled, as did Alexander. I returned the smile and thanked God for granting my wish.

"He is definitely yours, Jim." Father said as he studied my husband and child.

"I wonder what Colonel Tavington will say." James said.

"I suspect that he won't be very happy." I said as Frederick pulled on my hair.

"He won't be able to interfere in our marriage." James said with a smile. He looked deeply into my eyes and I watched as a very familiar flame began to burn in his.

"Margaret, would you be able to keep an eye on the children for me?" I asked her.

"Of course! You know you don't need to ask." She said as she took Frederick from me. Charles took Alexander and smiled.

"This shall give us practice for when our little bundle of joy arrives." He said. Elizabeth crawled onto her Uncle Charles's lap and begged him to tell her a story. James and I snuck out of Father's cell and made our way to our room.

"Finally, some privacy." James growled as he locked the door. He caught me in his arms and captured my lips with his. He removed our clothing and before I knew it, he had buried himself to the hilt. I clung to him as he moved within me.

"James!" I cried out as each movement brought me closer to release. We both came within moments. He held onto me as we both came back down to earth.

"I love you more than anything in this world." He murmured as he gazed down at me.

"James...I love you, too." I said as tears sprang to my eyes. He wrapped me in his arms and held me tight as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I would like more children." He said after a while.

"Now? I only had the boys about a year ago." I said.

"Not now...but eventually." He said with a smile.

"Well then, you had best keep your hands off me if we intend on waiting a while." I said as I tried to get out of the bed.

"Oh no you don't!" He growled as he pulled me back in.

"You're insatiable!" I giggled as he pulled me on top of him.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I just started classes back up last Monday. Therefore, I don't have much time for writing. I will try my hardest to write when I can. I can't guarantee great chapters, or long ones for that matter. I hope you all understand and can forgive me for taking this long to post and for posting such a short chapter.**

**Thank you,**

**Lotus Blossom88**


	31. Chapter 31

**Please forgive me for this huge delay in updating. I have been busy w/ school and work. I am a full time college student w/ 3 part time jobs. So, I don't have a lot of time to dedicate to my story. I feel like I'm neglecting my readers :( **

**Anyway, here is another chapter. I apologize if the quality isn't as great as previous chapters.**

Chapter 31

I woke up to the sound of someone pounding on the door. James was grumbling as he dressed as quickly as he could. He padded over to the door and threw it open.

"Colonel Tavington...what can I do for you, sir?" He asked.

"I would like to see Alexander." He said.

"Let Emma and I get dressed and then we'll take you to see him." James said. My husband closed the door and turned to look at me.

"He hasn't seen Alexander in almost two months. He isn't going to be happy when he notices the changes." I said as I got out of bed.

"It will be alright, darling. I will be there to make sure nothing goes wrong." James assured me. I followed James out of the room and looked at Colonel Tavington.

"After you." He said. He followed my husband and I to the nursery. He made his way to the crib and picked Alexander up. He moved to the window and looked at him. I watched as his brow furrowed before he took a closer look.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him. He turned to me and scowled.

"What have you done?" He asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"What witchcraft is this? He looks nothing like me!" He growled.

"Colonel Tavington...I am not a witch!" I said angrily. He held my son towards me and glared at me.

"Then why does he look like your husband and not me?" He asked.

"Because he is my husband's child." I said. James stepped forward and placed himself between me and the enraged colonel.

"His hair and eyes lightened...just as mine did when I was a child." He said. Tavington put Alexander back in his crib and made his way over to James and I.

"Where is my son?" He asked.

"You do not have a son." I said from behind my husband.

"Yes I do! I held him in my arms the day he was born! He looked just like me!" He bellowed.

"You held my husband's second son! I never carried your child. I only thought I did!" I cried out. Tavington was seething with anger.

"Mrs. Wilkins...did you put somebody else's child in that crib? Hmm?" He asked.

"No, I did no such thing." I said.

"Really? Well...I don't believe you. I'm sure you have my son hidden somewhere. You'll do anything to keep me from interfering in your marriage." He said.

"That baby you see there was mistaken for your son when he was born," James said, "he is mine though."

"We'll see about that." Colonel Tavington said.

"What are you going to do?" I asked as he turned to leave.

"I am going to search this whole camp for my son." He said as he stormed out of the room. I looked at James, who shook his head in frustration.

"That man will stop at nothing to get what he wants." James muttered.

"James, he is a fool. Everyone has seen for themselves that Alexander is your child. They will think he has gone mad when he starts searching the camp for a child that doesn't exist." I said.

"It was my fault that he thought he had a son in the first place. I mistook Alexander for his because he had dark hair and dark blue eyes. It was not until the recent changes and my mother informing me that I myself went through those changes that I realized my mistake," James said, "I have to do something to make him realize he does not have a child."

"He will not listen to you, James. He dislikes you greatly." I said.

"He might listen to Colonel Tarleton...or maybe George Hanger. I know that they are close friends and he will listen to them." James said.

"What about Uncle Charles? He could put a stop to this." I said. James cocked his head to the side and nodded.

"Why didn't I think of that?" He mused before he grabbed my hand. He led me straight to Uncle Charles's office. He knocked on the door and we both waited to be admitted. Charles opened the door and gave us a questioning look.

"May I ask why you wish to speak to your uncle?" He asked.

"We want to ask him to speak to Colonel Tavington." James said. Charles raised a brow before stepping aside.

"What has he done now?" He asked in irritation.

"You are soon to find out dear brother in law." I said as we made our way to my uncle's desk. Uncle Charles looked up and raised a brow.

"Emma...what can I do for you?" He asked.

"My Lord, we have a new problem on our hands. You know that Alexander is my son?" James asked.

"Of course I do." Uncle Charles said.

"Well, Colonel Tavington has found this out and is quite unhappy. He thinks that Alexander has been replaced with somebody else's child and intends on searching the whole camp to find him." James said. Uncle Charles rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"O'Hara, send somebody to fetch Colonel Tavington for me." He said. Uncle Charles looked at me and gave me a sympathetic look.

"That man infuriates me," He growled. Colonel Tavington came in behind Charles and looked at James and I.

"You requested my presence, my lord?" He asked.

"Colonel Tavington, it has come to my attention that you believe that Captain and Mrs. Wilkins have replaced _their_ son with somebody else's. They have told me that you plan on searching for this child," Uncle Charles said, "I know that Alexander is the captain's child."

"And how do you know this?" The colonel asked incredulously.

"I know because that child is never far from their sight. I have watched him as he grows and have seen the changes with my own eyes," Uncle Charles said," now, I would suggest you not search the whole camp for a child that does not exist. I want you to keep your mind on the war, is that understood?"

"Yes, my lord." The colonel said. I could see his jaw twitching and there was rage in his blue eyes. He turned to James and I and scowled.

"Colonel," he turned to my uncle, "leave them alone from now on."

"Yes, my lord." He said as he turned to leave.

"Tavington! I'm not finished!" Uncle Charles bellowed. The colonel turned and looked at my uncle.

"My lord?" He asked questioningly.

"Apologize to Mrs. Wilkins. The captain told me you called her a witch." Uncle Charles said angrily. Tavington turned to me and glowered.

"I apologize, madam, for calling you such an undignified name." He said through gritted teeth.

"Apology accepted." I said, though I didn't want to forgive him. He left the office as quickly as possible. I turned to my husband, who had a look of pure amusement on his face. He looked down at me and chuckled.

"I don't think I've seen him that angry before." He said. Uncle Charles snorted from his desk. We both looked at him with questioning looks.

"I've seen the man in much fouler moods." He said.

"He's been known to take things out on his men…or prisoners." Charles said from the door. I looked at my brother in law and felt the hairs on the back of my neck start to rise.

"James…we need to keep an eye on my father. Colonel Tavington could harm him." I said. James looked to Uncle Charles, who was looking at the both of us.

"I will have soldiers posted at your father's cell. I don't want Tavington to cause any more problems for you or your loved ones." He said. He motioned Charles over and whispered in his ear. My brother in law nodded before leaving the room.

"Thank you so much, Uncle Charles. I am so sorry to involve you in this." I said sincerely.

"It is alright, Emma. You are my niece and I will do everything in my power to make sure you are happy." He said as he stood. He walked around his desk and gathered me in his arms. He gave me a reassuring hug before turning to James.

"I want you to come to me if he gives you anymore trouble, understood?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord." James said with a nod.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have much work to be done before the day is over." He said as he escorted us to the door.

"We will see you at dinner, won't we?" I asked.

"Of course! You're Aunt Charlotte would have my head if I didn't attend dinner." He said with a chuckle.

"Thank you, Uncle Charles. We will see you later." I said. He nodded and closed the door behind us. James smiled down at me before kissing my forehead.

"What shall we do now?" he asked.

"Go spend time with our children." I said.

"Our children," he said with a grin, "I like the sound of that."

"It is wonderful to know that Colonel Tavington will not interfere in our marriage anymore." I said with a sigh. James snaked an arm around my waist as we walked upstairs to the nursery.

"You do not intend on falling for his charms again?" he asked.

"No! The only man whose charms I will be falling for are yours." I said. James grinned proudly.

"You really find me that charming?" he asked.

"Of course I do. Why do you think I married you?" I asked.

"For my money." He said. I playfully smacked his arm and shook my head.

"You silly man." I said with a giggle. He chuckled and followed me into the nursery.

"Ma-Ma!" Elizabeth said from her bed. She giggled as James picked her up and threw her up in the air. Alexander and Frederick both looked up at me from the crib with big grins on their plump little faces.

"How are my boys?" I asked as I picked them both up. James stepped up behind me and looked over my shoulder at them.

"I would love to have more children." He said as he gazed at them.

"As would I." I said as both boys pulled on my hair.

"A whole houseful of children would be nice." James said. I widened my eyes and shook my head.

"James Shepard Wilkins! I will not give you a whole houseful of children!" I said aloud. He chuckled and kissed me on the cheek.

"I was only joking, darling." He said.

"You better be." I said as both of my sons started squirming in my arms. James set Elizabeth down and reached out for them. They went to him willingly and began pulling on the buttons of his uniform jacket.

"You two seem to get bigger and heavier every day." He remarked as they drooled all over him. He sat down in the window seat and watched as Elizabeth crawled up to sit beside him.

"Da-da." She said. He smiled and kissed her on the top of her curly head. I gazed at my tiny family and smiled. I was blessed and glad to know that all of my children were my husband's.

Uncle Charles surprised my siblings and I by telling us that he had pardoned our father. Father was just as surprised as we were. He was also relieved and happy to know he would get to make up for lost time.

"I will get to meet my four grandchild." He said with a smile.

A few months later, Margaret gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She and Charles named her Esther Marie O'Hara. She looked just like her father. She had his auburn hair and his blue eyes. Father smiled as he held her in his arms.

"You look like your father." He remarked as she gazed up at him. He watched as she contorted her face and let out a loud wail.

"Yet she is just like her mother." I said as he handed Esther to my sister. Margaret scowled up at me as she placed her daughter at her breast.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked as her daughter began to drink.

"You were just as fussy as she is when you were a baby." I said.

"I was?" she looked at father questioningly.

"Yes, you were. You were always crying and wanting attention." He said with a fond smile.

"Mother was the only one who could calm you." I said.

"I seem to have that effect on Esther." She said as she gazed at her newborn daughter.

"Yes you do, dear. I can't get the little angel to stop fussing." Charles said from beside her.

"He is always handing her to me when she starts crying." Margaret said.

"She just doesn't like me as much as she likes you." Charles said.

"Oh Charles! She likes you. You just don't have a mother's touch." My sister said. Charles kissed her on the cheek and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I know that darling." He said with a smile.

"Don't worry Charles, she'll want your attention soon," Father said, "Margaret was the same way when she was a newborn. When she was almost a year old, she would fuss and carry on if I left her sight."

"She had a set of lungs on her then. You could be down at the barn and you would hear her screaming just because father left the room." I said.

"She followed me everywhere once she could walk." Father added. Charles chuckled and looked down at my sister.

"Is this all true?" he asked her.

"Of course it is. I would give father the silent treatment if he left and never told me he was leaving." She said.

"Should I expect Esther to do the same thing?" he asked.

"Only time will tell, Charles." Margaret said.

**Well? What do you think?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry for the delay. I seem to be putting huge gaps in between each chapter that I post. **

**I've decided to end the story with this chapter due to the fact that I can't come up with anymore ideas. I plan on moving on to another story. It is a Bordon fic and I have a few chapters written. I'm going to revise them before I post it though.**

Chapter 32

James Wilkins sat atop his horse, watching the skirmish from afar. The British were engaging the Rebels at Cowpens and were winning so far. James turned to his brother in law, Andrew Bordon. He was busy watching their commander, Colonel Tavington. Tavington was busy looking through a telescope. He was watching the battle.

"It seems like we may win this war." Bordon said to him. Tavington turned to him and smirked.

"Of course we will." He said smuggly. Wilkins shook his head at his commander's arrogance. He did hope that they would win the war, he didn't want to know what would happen if they lost.

"And what will happen if we lose?" Somebody asked.

We won't lose." Tavington growled. He drew his saber and prepared to charge.

"Sir, Lord Cornwallis has not ordered us to charge." Wilkins said. Tavington glared at him over his shoulder before turning his attention back to the field.

"Charge!" He bellowed. All the men looked at each other in confusion before following him.

"Sir, Tavington has charged prematurely onto the field...again." General O'Hara said. Lord General Cornwallis's face contorted in anger at this news.

"Damn that man! I will have his head if we lose this battle!" He said angrily. They watched as Tavington and his men charged into the middle of the battle and engaged the enemy. Everything seemed to be going well, until the tables turned. The rebels somehow took the field and were pushing the British troops back.

"How is this possible?" O'Hara asked in confusion.

"Sound retreat, O'Hara." Cornwallis said O'Hara turned to his commander and gave him a confused look.

"My lord, did I hear you right?" He asked.

"Sound retreat...that is what I said." Cornwallis said before turning his horse and riding off.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

I was sitting in the parlor with my children, working on some baby clothes with Hannah. We were both heavily pregnant, me with my fourth child and Hannah with her second. I set my sewing down and looked out the window when I heard a rumbling sound outside.

"They're back." Hannah said. We both went to the window and watched as the men filed in. My heart raced anxiously as I waited for my husband to make his way into the fort.

"Hannah, I don't see him." I said in a panic. Hannah squeezed my hand and pointed.

"There he is, Emma." She said. I sighed in relief and made my way outside.

"James!" I called out. He looked towards me and gave me a tired smile.

"Emma, my love." He murmured into my hair as he gathered me into his arms.

"Darling, I missed you so much." I said as I stroked his cheek.

"And I've missed you as well. How is our baby doing?" He asked.

"They're fine." I said as he placed his hand on my rather large belly.

"Emma, I have some...news." He said.

"What is it, James?" I asked him.

"Let's go inside. I want you to sit down when I tell you." He said. We went to the parlor where I sat down and watched him pace.

"Darling, what is it?" I asked.

"Colonel Tavington was killed." He said.

"He was?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, he was killed by a rebel." He said.

"James, that's terrible." I said.

"I agree with you. I feel terrible that I couldn't save him. Of course, I'm glad he is out of our life for good." He said.

"As am I," I said. I sat in silence for a while before looking up at him, "how did he die?"

"He was shot. The doctor said the bullet pierced his lung. There was nothing he could do for him," James said, "he died while they were trying to save him."

"James, were you hurt?" I asked.

"I've got a few cuts and bruises, but nothing too life threatening." He said.

"And what about Andrew?" I asked.

"He was shot in the shoulder. His arm is in a sling for a while." James said.

"James...did we win the battle?" I asked. He shook his head and sat down.

"We were overwhelmed by the rebels near the end of the battle. Lord Cornwallis ordered a retreat." He said grimly.

"James, what is going to happen now?" I asked.

"I don't know. I know we'll be moving north towards Yorktown." He said.

"I don't want to leave South Carolina...it's home." I said sadly.

"I know darling, but, duty calls. We have to go. Hopefully we can return after the war is over." He said as he gathered me into his arms.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

We did return to South Carolina, just not as soon as we had hoped. The Americans won the war and had the British sent home to England. All Loyalists who served with the British army were sent north of New York state. James and I settled our little family in Newfoundland for seven years before moving back to South Carolina. We had two more children whilst we were living in Newfoundland. Another joined our family after returning to our plantation in South Carolina.

Andrew and Hannah settled themselves outside of London. They had two more children.

Charles and Margaret moved into a home not far from Andrew and Hannah. The two families visited regularly and became family by marriage when Cyrus married Esther. Charles and Margaret had five more children.

Uncle Charles and Aunt Charlotte moved back to England for a while before Uncle Charles was made governor of India. They added one more child to their brood.

My father married the widow of a fellow soldier of his. She bore him two children.

The rest of my siblings all married and had children of their own. We all keep in touch by writing numerous letters and visiting each other as often as possible.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**Well, this is the end of Where Loyalties Lie. I'm so sorry if the ending wasn't very good. Please keep an eye out for my next fanfic. It will be a Bordon fic for all of my Bordon loving readers.**


End file.
